


All you Need is Love

by GendryaTonksWhitlock



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya Tiene un Plan, Arya y Jon son BFF, Arya-centric, Divorced Arya, Divorced Jon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern Era, Older Characters, Out of Character, Protective
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendryaTonksWhitlock/pseuds/GendryaTonksWhitlock
Summary: Arya está sobre sus 30´s, quiere un bebé pero esta recién divorciada... ella tiene un plan... Tendrá un bebé con su mejor amigo gay.  Una historia de amor que nos enseñará las diferentes maneras en que se puede amar, el poder de la amistad, el poder de la lealtad y el poder del amor verdadero. Triangulo amoroso sin ser triangulo y sin ser tan amoroso.ADVERTENCIA: PERSONAJES FUERA DE CARACTER ORIGINAL.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia esta historia y la pensé con estos personajes para que alguien la leyera algún día. Solo utilizo los nombres, la historia me la inventé en momentos de crisis.

Arya respira profundo cuando el avión aterriza, el nudo en su garganta vuelve a formarse y ella no sabe cuándo terminará este torbellino emocional que ha sido su último año, entre la muerte de su madre y su separación y consecuente divorcio ella se ha visto sobrepasada en emociones, ahora se está alejando de la ciudad donde hizo vida con su ex, para poder sanar y cumplir con lo que tiene planeado. 

Cuando Jon le ofreció su ayuda para comenzar de nuevo en Nueva York no se lo pensó 2 veces, además ella ya había estudiado esa posibilidad era muy doloroso quedarse en la misma ciudad que su ex, ella necesitaba poner distancia, era lo más sano.

Su lucha por no llorar se extiende mientras sale del avión, mientras camina por el túnel de abordaje y mientras recoge su equipaje de la cinta, pero el dique se rompe una vez que sale y ve a Jon sosteniendo un cartel improvisado dándole la bienvenida, corre hacia el empujando como puede el carrito de equipaje del cual se olvida en algún momento cuando se lanza a sus brazos abiertos, la levanta como siempre ha hecho en sus múltiples reencuentros a lo largo de los años, ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y así se mantienen por varios minutos, sin decir nada, porque no lo necesitan. Él la sostiene con fuerza, ella se deja sostener, confía en él ciegamente. 

Cuando por fin aflojan el abrazo y el la baja suavemente sobre sus pies se miran a los ojos y el seca sus lágrimas. 

-Siento tanto no haber estado contigo en toda esa mierda que has estado pasando… lo de tu mamá…- él sabe que en el fondo ese fue el principio de todo, aunque han pasado alrededor de 10 meses desde la partida de su madre ella lo siente como si hubiese sido ayer y solloza un poco fuerte. 

La abraza nuevamente dándole fuerza y cuando se separan nuevamente sonríen, Jon recoge del suelo el cartel y sin soltar su mano busca el carrito de mi equipaje una señora lo empuja hacia el con una sonrisa.

-¿Mucho tiempo lejos?- Jon solo le sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza y le agradece.-Hacen una hermosa pareja- Agrega la señora- Ambos se rien un poco y él le agradece nuevamente. 

Cuando están un poco más lejos sus carcajadas son un poco histéricas, una vez alguien les dijo que si nunca les habían dicho que parecían novios es que habían fracasado como mejores amigos y a ellos se lo decían mucho. Así que eran un éxito rotundo como Mejores Amigos.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Cuando Arya llega al departamento que comparte con Jon, apenas va saliendo del ascensor cuando siente el delicioso olor a comida y sabe que es él quien está cocinando lleva una semana que llegó y ella había comenzado hace un par de días a trabajar como encargada en una tienda de antigüedades. Ambos estudiaron juntos en la universidad, pero ninguno ejerció la carrera porque no era su verdadera vocación, él amaba cocinar y era bueno en ello, por eso era Administrador de una cadena de restaurantes en auge en la ciudad, no era precisamente en la cocina pero combinaba su pasión con su profesión. Ella quiere ser escritora pero solo ha publicado unos pequeños trabajos en revistas de poco renombre. 

Mientras busca la llave ella piensa que quizás esta noche es el momento de contarle sus planes, de preguntarle si estaba dispuesto a acompañarla en esa aventura que a ella se le había ocurrido, ella quería tener un trabajo antes de arriesgarse a decirle, para hacer todo más concreto. 

Cuando ella entra Jon se asoma de la cocina.

-Pensé en preparar una cena especial por tu nuevo trabajo, sé que comenzaste hace 2 días pero los turnos nocturnos no me habían dejado.- 

-Gracias Charlie- le responde saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, usando el apodo cariñoso de sus años en la universidad y el regresa a los fogones.- ¿Vino? – le pregunta Arya mientras abre la nevera y mira en el interior. 

-¿Por qué no?- le responde encogiéndose de hombros. 

Ellos normalmente son sencillos pero ya que él está preparando algo especial pueden darse el gusto de comer con vino como adultos serios que son en sus treintas. Además ella cree que necesitará el valor que el alcohol pueda darle para revelar sus planes a su mejor amigo. Ella sabe que cuenta con su apoyo incondicional pero lo que ella planteará es más que simple apoyo. 

Conversan de sus respectivos empleos, ellos han hablado sin parar desde que ella llegó, llevan año y medio sin verse, él también ha tenido su cuota de mierda con que lidiar en este tiempo y sus conversaciones se han mantenido en su lado, él sabe que ella le contará cuando esté lista para hacerlo y ella le contaría el motivo de su divorcio y le diría de su plan porque él la conoce y si ella le cuenta lo de su divorcio él se olerá el plan. 

Cenan relajadamente y terminan haciendo la sobremesa riéndose ruidosamente de sus locuras en la universidad. 

-¿Recuerdas esa fiesta de la fraternidad en que le vomite el trasero a Margaery?- dijo Arya entre risas- Desgraciado Tequila- murmuró respirando profundo.

-Ella no te hablo en el resto del semestre y te apodaron VomitArya- relleno ambas copas, la risa en ambos murió lentamente. 

Ella suspiró tristemente…

-Llegue de esa fiesta a mi dormitorio y madre me estaba esperando, fue de visita sorpresa y la que me armó por mi estado de embriaguez y se la armó al innombrable por dejarme llegar a ese estado. Menos mal que no íbamos por la labor de tener sexo.

Jon suspiró esperando… sabía que de esto vendría el tema y si ella cambiaba el tema él le seguiría la corriente.

-Ella era mi pie a tierra, siempre lo fue, desde que se fue me siento tan a la deriva- murmura en voz baja. -Él no me entendió, quiso seguir con la vida como si nada, como si a mí no me faltara un pedazo de mi corazón- Jon fue a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió- No me malinterpretes, se portó maravilloso conmigo cuando pasó, me apoyó, me abrazó pero a los días, al mes, yo seguía deprimida y era… aún es muy difícil levantarme todos los días a seguir con la vida y él no entendió- Jon estiró la mano por la mesa para tomar la suya, entrelazó sus dedo y besó el dorso de su mano con cariño- Todo se comenzó a descarrilar cuando el puto reloj biológico comenzó a hacer tik tak en mi cabeza, muchas de mis amigas saliendo embarazadas, yo en realidad nunca fue que soñé con tener hijos ni nada, adoro a mis sobrinos, los amo con mi alma pero siempre estaba contenta de no tener toda la responsabilidad con ellos, pero la idea de que alguien me ame de la manera en que amo a mi mamá me hacía quererlo más- Arya suspiró y tomo un largo trago del vino- Nosotros lo habíamos conversado varias veces, eventualmente quizás los tendríamos pero mientras en mi los deseos iban aumentando en él era todo lo contrario, se negaba rotundamente al punto de ser radical diciendo que nunca tendríamos hijos. 

-¿Pero le dijiste a él lo que te sucedía?- Preguntó Jon, su tono de voz suave y comprensivo. 

-En cada oportunidad que tenía Jon, al principio eran conversaciones racionales, con los pros y contras pero siempre era la misma conclusión, él no quería y yo sí, así de simple…- El apretó su mano y ella se sintió automáticamente más fuerte para continuar- Después eran discusiones y actos que hacían que se me rompiera el corazón, se burlaba de cosas como que los papás publicaran videos de sus hijos haciendo exposiciones, cosas así pero cruelmente, hasta que no pude más, era egoísta de parte de ambos continuar con algo que ya no nos hacía felices. Cuando le dije que no podía seguir era como si él ya lo hubiese pensado, fue duro pero no podíamos convenir en ese punto, yo lo amaba, una parte de mí siempre lo amará pero ya no era feliz solo con estar con él y viajar.

-Yo siempre te he visto como mamá, te lo he dicho aun y cuando no me creías- le sonríe afectuosamente.

Jon se levanta y la lleva al sofá, se sientan él envolviéndola en sus brazos transmitiéndole fuerza. 

-Aunque ahora estás desde cero, no tienes quien te haga ese bebé- le dice Jon después de un rato medio bromeando y siente que ella se tensa un poco en su abrazo.- ¿O sí? - Le dice incrédulo mientras ella se incorpora y se acomoda para verlo de frente. 

-Más o menos- responde ella y hay algo en su expresión que alerta a Jon. 

-¿Qué está pasando por esa loca cabeza tuya Arya? Me da miedo esa mirada- Ella sonríe de lado, él la conoce tan bien. 

-Quiero que tú seas el papá de mi bebé- le dice mirándolo a los a los ojos y es así como sabe que ella está hablando jodidamente en serio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon y Arya conversan del plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Como se que aunque se marque como lectura no envía correos con la actualización, voy a hacer una cosa, los reviews los voy a responder cuando publique nuevo capitulo para avisarles del nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Hoy publicaré 2 porque veo que este está como corto.

Capítulo 2

Jon parece un pez fuera del agua, boquea buscando que responder mientras Arya lo mira expectante.

-Arya yo…- Cuando parecía que había encontrado su voz Arya lo corta. 

-Antes de que digas algo debes saber que no planeo tener sexo contigo- lo mira de reojo y con burla en sus ojos termina- Me da como asquito- dice en broma.   
Jon rueda los ojos pero sonríe. 

-Pues que yo sepa los bebes se hacen metiendo mi "cosota" en tu "cosita"- responde Jon en broma señalando sus partes a lo que ella suelta una gran carcajada.

-Humildemente tu “cosota” – remarca ella las comillas -no tendrá el supremo gusto de entrar en mi "cosita", hay maneras científicas de meter un bebe tuyo en mí, sin que implique a tu “cosota”- Jon se ríe y ella lo toma como buena señal- Sé que con Theon planeaban utilizar el vientre de su hermana, yo nunca lo ofrecí por mi ex, pero ellos ya no están en nuestras vidas y si tu aún quieres ser papá me parece buena idea ser padres juntos, confío en ti más que en nadie, eres un constante en mi vida, nos hemos despedido y reencontrado mucho en todos estos años, podemos pasar meses sin hablar pero al final siempre volvemos el uno al otro. Tendríamos que planificar todo muy bien y saber que nuestras vidas ya no solo estarían atadas por nuestra amistad sino por una vida que dependerá de nosotros. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando en esto?- pregunta Jon mirándola intensamente, su rostro es serio.

-Desde que pensé en la palabra divorcio- respondió Arya sin analizarlo mucho, lo que le hace deducir a Jon que es una opción que ella ha estudiado desde todos los puntos de vista posibles y él sabe que cualquier pregunta que le haga en este momento ella se la responderá sin dudar porque ella ya habrá pensado en eso. 

-La inseminación artificial es costosa- le dijo para probar su rapidez de respuesta. 

-Tengo algo de dinero por la separación de bienes del divorcio, me he negado a gastar mucho de eso pensando en este plan, además deberíamos reunir un poco más, no creo que podamos hacerlo antes de unos seis meses.- respondió Arya, ella se había preparado para responder todas sus preguntas, Jon sonrió para sí mismo. 

-Arya, en este momento somos un par de divorciados- ella arrugó la cara ante el término- pero eventualmente alguno de nosotros tendrá pareja…

-Tendrán que adecuarse a nosotros, nuestra prioridad siempre será nuestro hijo y deberán aceptar todo el paquete, si te quieren a ti deberán querer a tu hijo y a mí y si me quieren a mi deberán quererlos a ustedes y si no lo hacen…- ella se encogió de hombros. 

Jon dudaba del plan precisamente por eso… no se sentía seguro de que alguien lo llegara a querer tanto como para aceptar a toda una familia con él, pero la idea de Arya era muy atractiva para él, siempre quiso ser papá y sabía que esta era una oportunidad de oro, ser padre con su mejor amiga, la cual él sabe que será la mejor mamá que un hijo suyo podría tener. 

-Arya ahora vivimos juntos pero cualquier pareja que tengamos querrá eventualmente vivir solos…- Arya lo volvió a interrumpir. 

-Jon por mucho que te ame y te adore, así no tenga pareja y así tengamos un hijo, en algún momento yo querré vivir sola, tú eres muy quisquilloso- le dice ella con una sonrisa y él se ríe también- solo que tendríamos que vivir cerca y esperar a que el niño este lo suficientemente grande para entenderlo. 

-Arya los dos somos como un par de aves aventureras, hemos tomado caminos separados muchas veces- Cada vez que Jon comenzaba un argumento con su nombre ella se desquiciaba un poco más sinceramente pensó que esto sería más sencillo. 

-En algún momento debemos parar de hacer eso, ambos estamos en el tercer piso de nuestra vidas, tenemos que sentar cabeza, sinceramente yo estoy cansada de viajar de aquí para allá, si debemos movernos, nos movemos todos, lo solucionaremos Jon, confío en ti y tu confías en mí, eres mi mayor constante, no le pediría esto a nadie más. 

-¿Cuál es tu plan c?- pregunta Jon y ella lo mira mordiéndose el labio- Tienes un plan de respaldo si yo te digo que no y un plan de respaldo para el plan de respaldo.- le indica el levantando una ceja, ella lo mira fijamente antes de responder.

-La mayoría de mis planes se basan en convencerte, no están muy estructurados porque confío en que me dirás que sí, te conozco, estás buscando en tu mente una excusa lo suficientemente buena pero sabes que yo te rebatiré cada una porque esta es una oportunidad que no tienen muchos, de escoger las condiciones en las que traerán una nueva   
vida al mundo.

Su amigo la mira con duda, en su corazón sabe que ella insistirá hasta que él acepte, él quiere hacerlo, quiere decirle que si inmediatamente pero tiene miedo, no sabría como ser papá, no sabe como puede ser su futuro junto, no sabe si ella está poniendo en él más fé de la que merece por su propia desesperación.

-Pones en mí más fe de la que merezco, sabes que soy un alma libre y me aterroriza sentirme atado- le dice con seriedad. 

-Jon si quieres solo puedes ser el donante y ser el tio cool para mi bebé, pero sé que no estarás contento con eso solamente, si alguna vez necesitas irte por un tiempo puedes contar con que yo me encargaré de todo, no te quiero pedir más de lo que puedas dar, pero sé que tú eres mi constante y si tengo que tener más fe en ti que tú mismo lo haré porque te conozco y sé que puedo contar contigo siempre.- Arya pone su corazón en sus palabras, Jon duda mucho de sí mismo pero ella confía ciegamente en él. 

Jon le sonrió en complicidad, esperanzado con su confianza. Confiando en ella más que en si mismo, toma la decisión más importante de su vida entera. 

-Haremos un bebé hermoso- le dijo con voz gruesa y ella chilló y se le lanzo encima abrazándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el próximo...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos a Gendry al fin!!! 
> 
> Hay un poco de Game of Thrones dentro de Game of Thrones pero me inspiré totalmente en Joe Dempsie.

Unos meses más tarde el viaje a Londres fue necesario para cumplir sus planes, necesitaban documentos y exámenes médicos, aprovecharon de visitar a sus familias y de contarles sus planes, sus hermanos siempre la han apoyado incondicionalmente, se habían preocupado por ella en todo el proceso de separación pero cuando les dijo que se iría a vivir con Jon se quedaron tranquilos. 

Ahora con sus nuevos planes estaban felices por ella, de su familia el más tradicional siempre fue su padre pero de estar vivo él también la hubiese apoyado, lo más difícil de asimilar para él sería el que Jon es gay pero en su corazón ella sabía que para su padre la prioridad hubiese sido su felicidad. 

Una noche salieron a un pub para reencontrarse con su tercera rueda, Ygritte, en su época universitaria Arya e Ygritte eran inseparables, tenían una cuarta rueda Margaery pero con ella perdieron el contacto hace mucho tiempo, cuando Arya se mudó a Estados Unidos con su ex y Jon hizo lo mismo un par de meses después (ambos por motivos distintos) Ygritte quedó en Londres reclamándoles dejarla sola pero deseándoles lo mejor. 

Entraron juntos al pub, Ygritte ya estaba ahí y se levantó de la mesa donde los esperaba con un agudo chillido, corrió hacia ellos y Arya se hizo a un lado al ver que Jon seria el que recibiría el impacto, ella se lanzó a sus brazos justo como había hecho Arya hace unos meses en el aeropuerto, era una tradición y Arya no se aguantó y se unió a su abrazo, Jon soltó a la pelirroja y esta se giró para corresponder el abrazo de su amiga castaña, ambas dando brinquitos como niñas pequeñas. 

Cuando la emoción inicial pasó y todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa era difícil entender de qué conversaban, se interrumpían, se abrazaban, Jon le manoseo los pechos a Ygritte como solía hacer siempre y ella se dejaba porque era algo entre ellos y Arya nunca le había dado importancia porque no era algo sexual, era su tipo de confianza y ella no los juzgaba, todos estaban felices, era como volver 10 años en el tiempo cuando salían a beber después de un examen especialmente difícil. 

-Ahora sí, ¿me explican en que andan ustedes dos?- dijo Ygritte en algún momento de la conversación, mirando atentamente entre ellos. 

Ellos habían acordado decirle a su familia, no querían dispersar sus planes porque les daba miedo que no funcionara pero, Ygritte era su tercera rueda. Arya y Jon se miraron a los ojos y él se encogió de hombros dejándole la decisión a ella. 

-Desde mi Divorcio...- Ygritte levantó su copa con una sonrisa, nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con su ex – Jon y yo tenemos planes para cumplir un deseo de ambos- Ygritte frunció el ceño- Queremos tener un bebé y lo haremos juntos- la boca de Ygritte se abrió en asombro.

-O sea que por fin ustedes dos van a…-

-Inseminación artificial- La interrumpió Jon riéndose. 

-Aburridos, le quitaran lo divertido a hacer un bebé- se rió su amiga- Seguirás siendo la única sin probarlo...- dice como si Jon no estuviera sentado junto a ella. 

En sus tiempos universitarios su amistad comenzó porque Margaery y ella tuvieron una especie de juego sexual con Jon, esto antes de que el descubriera que le gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres, de hecho Jon se define gay porque le gustan más los hombres que las mujeres pero él dice que reacciona a las mujeres que le gustan y que estaría con una mujer si le apeteciera pero que él se inclinaba más por los hombres. 

Arya no se había involucrado, ella estaba con su ex para ese entonces y nunca miro a Jon con ese tipo de intenciones. 

-No es que me apetezca mucho probarlo querida- le responde Arya con una carcajada- Con lo usado que está…- dijo en broma y Jon rodó los ojos.

-Estoy aquí, sentado junto a ustedes por si no se han dado cuenta- les dice Jon haciéndose el ofendido- Pero queridas ángeles mías creo que las dejaré solas para que hablen de mi con tranquilidad, hay alguien que si le gustaría probarme- dijo Jon antes de levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a un hombre que lo miraba fijamente desde otra mesa. 

-Es tan raro competir con él por las atenciones de un hombre- suspiró Ygritte- pensé que me miraba a mi.- ambas se carcajearon y se miraron a los ojos.

Ygritte cambio su semblante a uno más serio, era el momento de ellas, Jon sabía que ellas lo necesitarían. 

-Lamento lo del idiota, sea lo que sea que haya pasado… es un idiota por dejarte ir- Arya le sonrió agradecidamente y se encogió de hombros. 

-Fue algo de los dos, ambos queríamos cosas diferentes y no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo donde ninguno tuviera que renunciar a algo- dijo Arya crípticamente ya era más fácil hablar de su divorcio. 

-¿El bebé?- le preguntó y Arya solo asintió. 

-Pero igual lo tendrás y si lo pienso, tiene sentido para ambos- dijo mirando a Jon que conversaba alegremente con el hombre de hace unos momentos. 

-Yo lamento lo de Tor…-comenzó Arya pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-Déjalo, es tu mismo caso con una excusa diferente, el matrimonio no es lo mío- ella se encogió de hombros. 

Ambas se quedaron calladas mirando sus bebidas. Ygritte mira a su alrededor en el pub.

Ygritte comienza a reírse a carcajadas y Arya levanta la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás loca?- le pregunta a su amiga contagiándose un poco de su risa sin sentido. 

-Todos en el tercer piso, donde se supone que ya deberíamos sentar cabeza y yo me encuentro compitiendo por atención de los hombres contigo y con Jon- dice a modo de explicación- se acerca más a ella sobre la mesa bajando la voz- Hay un par de ojos azules que no te quitan la mirada desde la barra. 

Arya reprime una pequeña sonrisa y gira hacia donde dice su amiga, el hombre que efectivamente la mira desde la barra le sonríe cuando sus miradas chocan, su corazón se acelera y ella siente un vuelco en el estómago, esto es nuevo para ella, en su juventud nunca coqueteo con alguien en un bar ella estaba con su ex desde que tenía 16 años, salió con un par de chicos en NY después de llegar pero era muy pronto y ella estaba concentrada en concretar sus planes. 

-Está como quiere- le dice a su amiga con una sonrisa- pero no sabría qué hacer si se acerca. 

-Pues piensa rápido porque ya hiciste contacto visual y ya viene para acá- le dijo su amiga sin voltear a mirar.

-Buenas noches Damas- dijo una voz profunda, Ygritte volteó coquetamente batiendo su melena roja con una mirada descarada en su rostro.

-Hola- contestó su amiga con una voz estudiadamente sexy

Arya no tenía ese tipo de técnicas seductoras, volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa que esperaba no se notara su nerviosismo. 

-Hola- dijo también con confianza. 

Efectivamente era el hombre que la había mirado desde la barra hace unos momentos, é le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza a su amiga pero su mirada trató de mantenerse en la de Arya el mayor tiempo posible sin parecer descortés con la otra mujer, de esa manera dejaba claro en quien estaba interesado. 

-Disculpen que las interrumpa pero llevo un rato mirándote y siento que te conozco de alguna parte- explicó dirigiéndose a Arya y esta levantó una ceja, ella estaba fuera de practica con esto pero esa línea era muy cliché, él al ver su expresión sonrió incómodamente. – Ok, suena muy trillado pero te juro que es cierto y no puedo quitarme la sensación. 

-Con permisito, voy a ver si el cerdo puso- dijo su amiga levantándose de su asiento y dejándolos solos. 

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó el hombre, ella solo asintió. Era extremadamente guapo, ojos muy azules, cabello muy negro, bien peinado y una barba de candado bien cuidada.   
En lugar de tomar el asiento que su amiga acaba de dejar el opta por sentarse a su lado, encerrandola en el asiento cabina de su mesa. 

-Me llamo Gendry por cierto- le dice tendiéndole la mano la cual ella toma un poco incómodamente porque él está muy cerca de ella. Él aprovecha y mira su mano entre la suya, sabe que está buscando anillos en sus dedos y sonríe al no conseguirlos. 

-Arya y por favor no digas otra línea cliché con respecto a mi nombre o patearé tu trasero fuera de la silla- le dice ella en broma, porque siempre le decían cosas de su nombre como que era tan fuera de lo normal, tan exótico y ella no toleraría más clichés. 

Gendry se carcajea ante la presentación y sus ojos brillan. 

-Lo de conocerte de otro lado es cierto, solo no logro ubicar de donde y tu nombre no me da pistas- sacude un poco la cabeza- De verdad desde que te vi llegar no te he podido quitar los ojos de encima… 

-Y yo estoy tan fuera de práctica que pensé que estabas coqueteando conmigo- le dijo ella un poco sarcásticamente tomando un trago de su bebida. 

-¿Quién dijo que no lo estoy haciendo?- pregunto él con una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que ella apretara las piernas. Ella no se esperaba que él fuera así de directo, realmente pensó por un momento que su interés era meramente curioso de descubrir de donde la había conocido antes.- Desde hace rato quería acercarme pero se notaba que era una especie de reencuentro entre viejos amigos, tenía un poco de duda porque te vi llegar de la mano del chico de allá- dijo señalando a Jon que seguía conversando ajeno del mundo con el hombre de hace un rato pero luego parecía muy cómodo con las manos en los pechos de tu amiga así que me arriesgo.- se encogió de hombros. 

Ella se rió un poco- Somos como hermanos- al insistir el de que la conocía de otra parte ella se puso a detallar sus facciones sin disimulo y mientras más lo detallaba más guapo le parecía, él la miraba fijamente mientras ella lo detallaba 

-Pues ahora que te detallo, también te me haces un poco conocido, pero no tengo idea de donde-él sonrió pícaramente de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya a estas alturas no me importa de dónde te conocí antes, me importa conocerte ahora- le dijo-¿Otro trago?- le dijo al notar que el trago de ella ya estaba por acabarse y ella asintió. Mientras el llamó al camarero le dio un vistazo a Jon que parecía venir del baño y éste al verla acompañada levantó las cejas y se acercó- 

-¿Todo bien mi ángel?- le preguntó Jon usando su apodo cariñoso a propósito. 

-Perfecto Charlie- le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gendry, él es mi mejor amigo Jon, Jon él es Gendry- dijo ella notando que sería de mala educación no presentarlos, ellos se dieron la mano. 

-Oye, ¿no te conozco de antes?- le pregunta Jon a Gendry unos momentos después mientras se estrechan las manos. 

-El tema de la noche- menciona Arya medio en broma. Gendry no comentó nada. 

\- Disculpa ¿Nos das un minuto a solas? – le preguntó Jon a Gendry unos momentos después y este asiente y se levanta para dejar salir a Arya. Cuando ella se está levantando él estira mano hacia ella caballerosamente, con una mano a su espalda, ella toma la mano extendida y él levanta los ojos desde sus manos unidas hacia su rostro. 

Esa imagen para Arya fue un flashback, recordó haber visto esos ojos azules de la misma manera hace muchos años, invitándola a bailar en una fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima Daenerys. 

-¿Siempre has hecho eso?- le pregunta a media voz. Y Gendry la mira extrañado. 

-¿El qué?- pregunta confundido.

-Ese gesto de príncipe de cuento de hadas- le dice ella y él sonríe avergonzado.

-Mi hermana siempre me ha dicho que es ridículo pero lo hago sin pensar- comentó apenado. 

-Tengo una prima contemporánea conmigo llamada Daenerys, en uno de sus cumpleaños, debe ser máximo sus 15, hiciste ese mismo gesto hacia mí para invitarme a bailar.- El la miro en reconocimiento y ella sonrió- Ya vengo- dijo siguiendo a Jon, emocionada por haberlo recordado, ella recuerda haber tenido un flechazo por él en ese entonces, recuerda haber tratado de verlo nuevamente en varias ocasiones pero en esa época sus padres no eran muy permisivos con ellos y las tecnologías aún no podían ayudarlos. 

Jon toma a Arya de la mano y la separa un poco de la mesa hablándole al oído, Gendry no puede escuchar pero sabe que en el otro hombre hay cierto grado de incomodidad al verlo junto a ella. Y decide ser cauteloso con ese amigo, no quiere problemas. Pero siente una emoción en la boca de su estómago al poder ubicar de donde la conocía, en ese tiempo el canso tanto a Daenerys con el tema de su prima que logro que ella planeara un par de reuniones infructuosas porque los padres de ella no lo habían permitido, pero su mente regreso a ella cada cierto tiempo, preguntándose por ella y ahora el destino los volvía a poner frente a frente e iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad. 

Jon le habla al oído a Arya mientras ella aún mira a Gendry en su mesa esperando por ella. 

-Creo que quiero irme a casa con el hombre que acabo de conocer pero no quiero que tu sientas que nuestro trato puede peligrar por algo de una noche- Arya asiente.- Pero ahora te veo con ese hombre y no sé si dejarte aquí con un desconocido sea correcto.- ella puede ver el conflicto en sus ojos y aprieta la mano que aún no le suelta.

-Tranquilo, puedo defenderme sola- dice mirando a Gendry que está mirándolos atentamente y le sonríe.- Lo conocí una vez hace tiempo, era amigo de mi prima Dany- Jon arruga un poco la nariz ante la mención de una de sus ex, él se involucró un poco con Dany hace tiempo cuando Arya los presentó, antes de saber que le iban más los hombres y la cosa no terminó muy bien.

-No llevo mucho rato hablando con él y apenas acabo de recordar de donde lo conocí, pero es una de esas historias que yo digo que pudieron haber sido pero no fueron, si tengo la oportunidad podría probar que se siente estar con un hombre diferente a Voldemort- le dice ella y Jon sonríe, él la ha animado a salir con otros hombres ya que ella solo había estado con su ex.- Una aventura de una noche no cambiaría nuestro trato- asintió de acuerdo. 

-Cariño si no se cuida y quedas embarazada, nos ahorrarías un montón de dinero y con esos genes de él mejoramos nuestra apuesta.- le dijo en broma. Y ella le dio un manotón cariñoso en el pecho riéndose. 

-Tonto, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos- le dice ella enseriándose- Hay enfermedades que pueden dañar nuestros planes- 

-Vale, con cuidado- le dice el seriamente- te aviso si me voy y si tú te vas con él por favor mándame ubicación en tiempo real. 

Ambos se separan, ella vuelve a su lugar en la mesa, Gendry se levanta para dejarla pasar pero vuelven a estar uno junto al otro muy cerca. 

-Lo siento, Jon suele ser muy protector conmigo- se disculpa ella. Sus bebidas nuevas aun no llegan.

-Tranquila- le dice con una sonrisa- Entonces eres la prima de Daenerys que me volvió loco a mis 16.

-Soy prima de Dany, y recuerdo un poco que insistía mucho en que tenía un admirador. No sé si eras tú pero yo creía que ella bromeaba conmigo, si eras tú no lo sabría decir – respondió ella pícaramente. 

-Mira que el destino es una perra, conseguirte luego de tantos años- dijo tomando su mano. 

-Y eso que vivo actualmente en New York, con Jon- comentó ella y el comienza a sentir un poco de incomodidad al oír nombrar a su amigo otra vez porque siente que la influencia de ese hombre es muy fuerte sobre ella, también se decepciona un poco ya que ella está de paso y entiende que lo que sea que surja entre ellos se limitará a algo pasajero- Estamos de visita en casa por unos asuntos legales, estábamos poniéndonos al día con nuestra tercera parte Ygritte pero salir con ellos es así, siempre termina cada uno por su lado. 

-Suenas un poco decepcionada- ¿ella ya no quería su compañía? Dudó Gendry. 

-Sí y no, me agrada tu compañía no me malinterpretes, hace mucho no me sentía tan cómoda con un hombre que acabo de conocer- le explica ella tratando de hacerle entender su punto- pero extrañaba tanto nuestros momentos de tres que siento que no fue suficiente.- terminó un poco nostálgica. 

-Ahora tenemos nuestro propio reencuentro aquí, y no pienso desaprovecharlo- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. Ella respiró profundo cuando la mano de él se ubicó en su mejilla para sostenerla cerca de él. 

Sus labios tomaron los de ella tiernamente, ella se sentía derretir entre sus manos, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad que lo recibía, Gendry dejó el beso como un juego de labios, no buscó profundizar y ella se sintió un poco frustrada. 

-Valoras mucho a tus amigos, me gusta eso en una persona- dijo con voz ronca muy cerca de sus labios, se separó un poco de ella cuando sus bebidas llegaron pero él no soltó su mano. 

Hablaron durante un rato, olvidándose del resto del mundo sus rostros cada vez se acercaban más, era evidente para ambos la química que existía entre ellos y ninguno se molestó en ocultarla. 

-Perdonen- fueron interrumpidos por Jon nuevamente luego de un rato- Ángel, me voy. Recuerda lo que te dije- le dijo guiñándole el ojo a ella. Le dio una nueva mirada a Gendry. 

-Ya sé de donde te conozco, pero no estoy seguro- le dice Jon a Gendry y a este parece que se le borra un poco la sonrisa y mira a Arya de reojo.- ¿Eres el de Game of Thrones? El que hace del bastardo enamorado de la chica lobo- pregunta su amigo y Gendry arruga un poco el rostro. 

-Sep- simplemente afirma. 

Jon mira entre ambos y solo sonríe. 

-Ya me quedo más tranquilo de dejarte con él, si algo te pasara ya sé a quién denunciar públicamente- dijo Jon dándole un último guiño y se fue. 

Arya no se podía creer que fuera él, ella y Jon seguían ese Show religiosamente y ella creía que podía reconocer a los actores sin ningún problema, el volteo a mirarla con una expresión expectante en su rostro. 

-¿Eres fan?- le pregunta y ella se ríe. 

-Mucho- le dice ella.

-Yo en algún momento pensé que si tú veías el show y me reconocías de algo iba a ser de ahí, por eso mi esfuerzo en recordar yo de donde te conocía.

-No asocie en mi mente a tu rostro en la tv- dijo ella. 

-Solo soy yo, con un trabajo normal- dice con voz cortante un poco inseguro, ella deduce que la gente lo trata diferente por ser actor. 

-Tranquilo, a que te dediques no cambia la química que tenemos- ella toma la iniciativa esta vez, un poco insegura de que crea que lo quiere besar por saber que es actor pero queriendo al mismo tiempo demostrarle que ella está con él en este momento y que quiere estar ahí. 

El responde al beso con más pasión que la vez anterior, emocionado por su iniciativa, a veces su trabajo suele ser un punto que evita con sus citas en primera instancia, no es lo suficientemente famoso para ser acosado por paparazzi en cada esquina pero tampoco es lo suficientemente desconocido para pasar desapercibido en lugares con mucha gente y eso suele jugarle en contra de alguna u otra manera con las mujeres con las que sale. 

Se separa de sus labios lentamente y mira su rostro, ella aún tiene los ojos cerrados y su expresión es de paz. Él se siente un poco hipnotizado por su belleza, con los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, no hay nada más que desee más en este momento que estar a solas con ella. No sabe que podría pensar ella si le propone ir a su casa, ella se ha mostrado receptiva a él pero no sabe si es muy pronto, pero ya no quiere continuar en este bullicioso bar. 

-Quiero salir de aquí… ¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un sitio cerca de aquí…-comienza a decir. 

Ella lo mira y algo se enciende en sus ojos, algo que lo hace sentir más desesperado de tenerla. 

-¿Por qué no me llevas a un sitio más privado?- pregunta ella descaradamente y él no necesita que ella se lo pida 2 veces. 

-Voy a pagar estas bebidas- dice rápidamente y ella asiente. 

-Me despediré de Ygritte- le dice señalando a su amiga pelirroja.

Cuando se vuelven a reunir en la puerta del bar, Gendry vuelve a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y la besa desesperado antes de tomar su mano. 

La cabeza de Arya no para de dar vueltas sobre lo que pidió, pero quería vivir esta experiencia, quería conocer que se sentía ligarse a un hombre en un bar y llevarlo a su cama o que la llevara a la suya le daba igual, nunca lo había hecho y si sus planes se cumplían no podría hacerlo muy pronto así que aprovecharía que el destino le puso esta oportunidad en bandeja de plata. 

Gendry sabía que probablemente para ella esto iba a ser algo de una noche y él no se sentía incómodo con eso, porque la deseó desde que entro en el pub esta noche de la mano de su amigo, la deseó cuando ella hizo contacto visual con él desde su mesa, la deseó cuando la beso tentativamente hace un rato, durante su conversación y la deseó una vez más cuando tomó la iniciativa de besarlo, demonios está seguro de que la deseó desde que tenía 16 y la vio bailando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una compañera de clase, pero cuando ella le pidió que la llevara a un lugar privado su corazón quería salir de su pecho y su polla de sus pantalones lo antes posible. 

Tomaría lo que ella le ofreciera de sí misma sin cuestionar nada…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por el apoyo... en el próximo capítulo veremos el porqué de la clasificación "explícita" de este fic.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya va con Gendry a su departamento...

Gendry decidió llevarla a su departamento, ella le había contado que como estaba de paso en la ciudad se estaba quedando en casa de su hermana y su departamento estaba muy cerca del pub. 

Arya estaba en silencio desde que salieron del bar y él le dijo que la llevaría a su departamento, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarla por las calles. 

-Estás muy silenciosa, si quieres ir a otra parte…- comenzó Gendry deteniéndose ante el portal de su edificio y poniéndose de frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos. 

-No- lo cortó ella-Si quiero, quiero que me lleves a tu departamento y quiero estar contigo, solo… estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo ella con un hilo de voz. 

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunta Gendry extrañado. 

-Te dije que soy divorciada- dice ella con el mismo tono de voz y el asiente- Yo… no he… no he estado íntimamente con ningún hombre aparte de mi ex – había dudado al   
principio de la frase pero luego lo dijo con más seguridad. 

-¿Desde tu divorcio?- él sabe que es una pregunta estúpida, la afirmación de ella fue clara pero quiere estar seguro de que le entendió correctamente. 

-Desde siempre- responde ella un poco sonrojada. 

Él no sabe que sentir con respecto a esta nueva información, se siente un poco halagado de que ella lo escogiera pero le daba un poco de miedo esta inexperiencia de ella. 

-Si en algún momento no quieres seguir con algo, solo dímelo- es lo único que alcanza a decir.

Y ella asiente.

Él la besa nuevamente, un beso profundo y sensual. Arya siente como si se derritiera entre sus brazos, ciertamente tiene mucho tiempo sin sentirse de esta manera, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho, el vacío en la boca del estómago, la excitación en su sexo. 

-Vamos- le pide ella cerca de sus labios y siente como él sonríe sobre sus labios antes de besarla rápidamente. 

En lugar de continuar caminando Arya se sorprende cuando Gendry la guía a las escaleras de entrada del edificio frente al que están parados. 

El paso relajado con el que la guió hasta aquí queda atrás, siente la desesperación de Gendry, ella misma se encuentra un poco impaciente por más sus besos, por sentir sus manos recorriéndola. Cuando entran al edificio llama al ascensor mientras llega la toma nuevamente entre sus brazos, quitando el cabello se su rostro y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, ella se amolda a su abrazo y caricias dócilmente. 

El ascensor llega y ellos suben, ella no se aleja mucho de sus brazos, él la sostiene cerca, pasa sus manos por su espada, por sus brazos, por su cuello. Ella le devuelve las caricias con timidez, se miran a los ojos hasta que el ascensor llega a su piso. 

Gendry saca sus llaves y se separa a regañadientes de ella para poder abrir la puerta, le hace una seña para para que pase y ella con paso seguro entra en su casa, su nerviosismo ha quedado atrás o está haciendo un mejor trabajo ocultándolo que hace un rato. El enciende la luz de su estar y cierra la puerta a su espalda. 

Arya miraba a su alrededor, el departamento era sobrio y sencillo, la sala de estar estaba justo a su izquierda al entrar y había un enorme espejo que cubría la totalidad de la pared de fondo del estar, al fondo podía ver una barra de desayuno y lo que suponía era la cocina detrás de esta ya que no estaba iluminada. 

Las manos de Gendry envolvieron su cintura desde atrás, pegando su cuerpo masculino al de ella, un escalofríos la recorrió cuando la beso en el punto donde se unen su cuello y clavícula, la volteó sin alejarla mucho de sus brazos y tomó sus labios arrolladoramente. 

Ella se olvidó de todo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dejándose llevar por el calor de su beso, toda la calma que habían manejado hasta el momento se olvidó, las manos de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro intentando descubrir más piel lo más rápido posible, las ropas de ambos fueron apartadas sin ningún orden, consumidos por el deseo de estar piel con piel. 

Gendry repartía besos por cuanta piel quedaba al descubierto, pero cuando los pechos de Arya quedaron expuestos tuvo que calmarse un poco, él era un hombre de pechos, adoraba los pechos de las mujeres, no le importaba mucho si eran grandes o pequeños siempre que fueran naturales, los pechos de Arya no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, eran la justa medida. 

Ella se extrañó un poco al sentir que el detenía el frenetismo de su encuentro, pero cuando iba a hablar él se agachó y tomo sus piernas para que se enrollaran en su cintura al levantarla de esa manera sus pechos quedaron a la altura de su boca y vio como tomaba uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes con un suave mordisco.   
Estaba caminando con ella en brazos hacia un pasillo que suponía llevaba a su habitación, mientras su boca le prestaba atención especial a sus senos, Arya lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, demasiado excitada con la imagen y gime ruidosamente su nombre. 

Gendry se anima al escucharla, entra a su habitación y enciende la luz con su codo antes de llevarla a la cama. La recuesta y se levanta sobre ella para terminar de quitarse los pantalones, ella le lanza una mirada feroz mientras se arrodilla en la cama para deshacerse de las bragas que es la única ropa que le queda puesta, él se enardece con la imagen que ella le presenta. Se arrodilla en la cama frente a ella buscando ponerla sobre su espalda para saborear cada pedazo de cuerpo expuesto pero ella es más rápida que él, no se explica como de repente está sobre su espalda mientras ella está sobre él, besando su pecho, pasando sus uñas por la piel de sus abdominales y dándoles pequeños mordiscos.

-Mmm chocolate- murmura ella refiriéndose a los abdominales mirando a su rostro nuevamente y sacando su lengua para lamer su piel ahí, ciertamente la intención de Gendry era todo lo contrario pero le encantó que ella lo dominara de esa manera que él definitivamente no se esperaba y se dejó hacer, disfrutando con la manera tan salvaje en que ella lo probaba.

Arya se sentía extrañamente liberada, estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de un hombre completamente diferente al que había tenido en su cama por muchos años, sentía que no tenía que contenerse de arañar y morder cuando le provocaba porque él no la conocía, no tenía que ser una niña buena, este hombre parecía encenderse con su toque salvaje y disfrutó tanto del cuerpo del hombre como de la sensación de libertad, dirigiendo las caricias de sus manos y boca al miembro que la tentaba. 

Cuando ella lo tomó en su boca, Gendry levantó la cabeza de la cama para beber de la imagen de ella dándole placer con sus labios.

-Recoge tu cabello- dice con voz dominante, ella lo mira y aparta las atenciones en su pene mientras cumple su orden, atándose una coleta alta desordenada. Gendry tiene sus ciertas mañas a la hora del sexo, le gusta disfrutar de rostro y cuello despejados. Ella vuelve a donde estaba y luego de unos momentos no puede soportar más ser solo atendido, quiere tocarla, hacerle sentir lo que ella le está haciendo sentir.

-Ven aquí, siéntate en mi cara y sigue con eso mientras te saboreo también- los ojos de ella brillan y se apresura a cumplir su nueva orden, a pesar de dominarlo hace un rato es dócil a cumplir con lo que él le pide. 

Gendry se maravilla en la humedad de su cavidad, la estimula con sus dedos con delicadeza, toca su clítoris suavemente y cuando ella gime siente la vibración del sonido en su pene, le encanta. 

Arya siente las caricias de Gendry en su coño y casi se desarma, intenta no descuidar su labor tomándolo profundamente en su garganta, pero él la distrae cuando pasa su lengua por su raja e introduciendo un dedo con movimientos circulares arrancando más gemidos de sus labios, lo que parece impulsar las caderas de él hacia arriba para follar su boca más profundamente y ella lo toma, toma todo lo que puede acariciando suavemente su base y testículos que poco a poco se van apretando. 

Ella sacude sus caderas contra sus dedos y lengua buscando más de su propio placer, Gendry ya no está contento con solo follarla de esa manera, necesita enterrarse profundamente en ella, necesita más, necesita ver su rostro en placer. 

Cuando ella toma una respiración con su pene fuera de su boca, el aprovecha de invertir sus posiciones, poniéndola con la espalda contra la cama, ella no se lo esperaba y se ríe   
con picardía mientras él se coloca entre sus piernas. 

-Eres un chica traviesa…- le dice cuando ella levanta sus caderas para frotarse contra su miembro buscando empalarse a sí misma, él sostiene sus caderas levantadas y le da una palmadita cariñosa en el culo antes de tomarse a sí mismo para guiarse dentro de ella, la manera desvergonzada en que ella lo mira se convierte en pánico cuando él comienza a entrar en ella.

-Preservativo- dice retorciéndose bajo su dominio y él se congela, no podía creer que casi se olvidara de ponerse el preservativo.

-Lo siento- le dice al oído antes de apartarse para buscar el objeto en el cajón de la mesa de noche. 

Ella observa atentamente mientras se lo coloca, siente su corazón latir furiosamente en su garganta, él vuelve a ubicarse entre sus piernas pero Arya está tensa y sabe que debe ayudarla a relajarse nuevamente. 

La besa con fiereza y la siente relajarse un poco, sus dedos buscan acariciarla nuevamente en su centro y poco a poco ella vuelve a sentirse suave entre sus brazos. Siente como ella vuelve a involucrarse en cuerpo y mente en el acto cuando siente sus uñas en su espalda, abandona sus labios para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja y ve como esto le ocasiona escalofríos en la piel, se aparta un poco para observar la tensión en sus pezones. 

-¡Oh demonios, me encantan tus tetas!- Dice mientras la penetra al fin, ella arquea la espalda con la sensación tanto de su acción como de sus palabras, como si se las ofreciera y él extiende una mano para amasar el peso de uno de sus pechos mientras su otra mano estabiliza sus caderas para mantener el ángulo de penetración. 

Ella abre los ojos y engancha la mirada a la suya. 

-Muévete… muévete- le ordena desesperada intentando mover las caderas-Duro

Gendry obedece instantáneamente, como ella lo ha hecho con sus órdenes, le da lo que pide, balanceando sus caderas contras las de ella, con movimientos fuertes y certeros, Arya está perdida en el placer de sus embestidas y él observa donde se unen sus cuerpos, observa sus tetas rebotar a la fuerza de sus movimientos, observa su rostro contorsionado de placer, la vista de su cuerpo recibiéndolo es tan poderosa que tiene que cerrar sus ojos para no dejarse ir antes que ella.

-Bésame Gendry, bésame- le pidió a media voz.

Cuando él se inclinó para obedecer, ella atrapó sus labios sedientos, sus manos se movían de su cabeza a su espalda arañándolo, sus dientes atrapando sus labios y lengua con la fuerza suficiente para que le fuera placenteramente doloroso. 

Sintió como su centro se apretaba alrededor de su eje y volvió a levantarse sobre ella para disfrutar de la imagen de su orgasmo, siguió bombeando en su interior para alargar su placer, los sonidos que salían de sus labios apretados lo incentivaban a continuar y no fue hasta que sintió que ella estaba regresando que él se dejó ir.

Arya sintió su orgasmo con gran intensidad, disfrutando cada rama de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo en tensión, era consciente del sudoroso cuerpo que embestía en su interior, quería que él se liberará como ella pero no conseguía coordinar su cuerpo para incentivarlo a que la acompañara, cuando las olas de su orgasmo estaban disminuyendo las embestidas no paraban y ella se sintió subir una vez más mientras el aceleró los movimientos, lo que le indicó que esta vez él la acompañaba en el orgasmo. 

Gendry se desplomó en la cama junto a ella, disfrutando de la relajación post-orgásmica. Sentía el cuerpo femenino a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento al igual que él, en sus ojos cerrados, en el negro podía ver todavía los pequeños flashes de luz su liberación. Su mano consiguió la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, necesitando algo de contacto con su piel para volver a tierra. 

Ella siente que él entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y voltea a verlo, tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y ella detalla su rostro, las puntas de su cabello negro pegadas a su frente sudada. Arya no sabe qué hacer a continuación, no quería irse tan pronto pero no sabía cómo funcionaba eso de las aventuras de una noche. 

Él abre sus ojos y voltea a verla, llevando su mano a labios, poniendo un beso en el dorso.

-Ey… hola- le dice con voz ronca.

-Hola- le responde ella también ronca, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. 

-¿Quieres agua o algo de beber?- Le dice él sentándose en la cama

-Agua por favor- le responde mientras se deleita con la vista de su espalda desnuda mientras se levanta, él está ocupándose de deshacerse del preservativo y entró en lo que ella supuso era un baño, ella solo se estaba fijando en la vista que le ofrecía. 

-Dame un segundo y te traigo el agua- le dice cuando reaparece en la habitación-Si quieres usar el baño, con confianza…- le dice con una sonrisa señalando la puerta del baño, ella asiente y se levanta mientras él sale de la habitación confiadamente desnudo. 

Ella resiste la tentación de la vergüenza de ponerse su ropa interior y usa el baño, mira su reflejo en el espejo, el cabello en una coleta desordenada en lo alto de su cabeza, se lava el rostro quitándose los restos de sudor y maquillaje, acomoda la coleta y cuando sale lo ve sentado en la cama todavía desnudo, revisando su celular, el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche. En la esquina de la cama está el bolso de ella. 

Gendry levanta la vista del aparato cuando escucha la puerta del baño abrirse, ella aparece gloriosamente desnuda, la coleta en su cabello es más peinada que la anterior y su rostro luce más fresco. Aparta el celular mientras le sonríe y señala el bolso que recuperó de su salón. 

-Tu bolso no paraba de sonar- le dice a modo de explicación y solo asintió. Primero se dirigió al agua que él había dejado para ella en la mesa de noche y la tomó casi toda de un trago, le gustó que no se hubiese puesto ropa, que caminara con confianza desnuda ante él, el celular de ella volvió a sonar en su bolso y ella se apresuró a buscarlo. 

-Disculpa, debo contestar o se aparecerá con el ejército en tu puerta- le comenta mientras el solo asiente. 

-Jon- contesta rápidamente- ¡dios mío! ¿Qué clase de acosador eres? Tengo 15 llamadas perdidas tuyas- dice mientras camina de un lado al otro en la habitación al parecer olvidándose de que él está ahí. 

Arya decide contestar ahí ya que le da algo de vergüenza salir a contestarle a otro hombre cuando acaba de estar con él, además de que no conocía su casa y no tenía la confianza de moverse por ahí.

Gendry se recrea observando su cuerpo desnudo moverse por su habitación, al canalla que hay en él le provoca hacerle un video en su celular para poder mirarlo luego y que no   
se le borre de la mente ni un detalle, pero el hombre decente gana en su mente y le dice que disfrute de lo se le da cuando se le da. 

-Estaba un poco ocupada como para contestarte- escucha que le dice mientras se voltea, cuando camina de frente a él ve como rebotan sus senos cuando camina, lo que hace que su pene en descanso comience a despertar nuevamente, lo atrapa mirándola, mientras ella lo mira el comienza a acariciarse a sí mismo descaradamente como una invitación a que deje al tipo ese aparte mientras está con él. 

Arya lo mira con deseo mientras Jon le repite al teléfono que las aventuras de una noche no repiten, que él la busca por la ubicación que ella le mandó al whatsapp y que por nada del mundo se quede a dormir. Arya respira profundo. 

-Jon, confía en mí por favor- le dice al teléfono un poco exasperada sus ojos no se apartan de él- No, no soy una niña- Le dice y puede notar la molestia en su voz- El trato sigue igual pase lo que pase, te lo prometo- su voz se suaviza al final- Gracias por cuidarme, de verdad pero sé que este show es más por el trato que por otra cosa.- Ella bajó la voz considerablemente y él estaba perdiendo enfoque al fijarse más en lo que dice que en su cuerpo-Estoy ocupada Jon, te llamo luego- cuelga el teléfono y lo coloca en su mesa de noche.

-Ven aquí- la llama señalando a su lado en la cama, ella se une a él en la cama, para terminar con sus cuerpos enredados sin saber dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por las felicitaciones y comentarios... 
> 
> Recuerden, estaré avisando de las actualizaciones en las respuestas a los comentarios...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry quiere más de lo que Arya puede dar....

Capítulo 5 

Arya está acostada boca abajo en la cama de Gendry, recuperando el aliento luego de la tercera ronda de sexo de esa noche, son más de las 4 de la mañana y ella no ha dormido ni 1 minuto en toda la noche, cuando no están disfrutando de sus cuerpos, conversan de anteriores experiencias, ella se sorprendió confesándole que con su ex, el sexo era más vainilla ya que no le gustaban las tendencias de Arya a morder y arañar cuando estaba perdida de placer, por tanto ella solía contenerse, no era que no hubiese disfrutado bastante del sexo en su matrimonio, ella disfrutó pero no con la plenitud que sentía en cada momento que había pasado con Gendry, no siendo ella misma. Gendry había aceptado sus marcas sin cuestionar, sin quejarse, ella le preguntó si sabía de otros hombres que les gustara ese tipo de sexo y él se carcajeo y le respondió que seguramente los había pero que los hombres no hablaban entre ellos de lo que les gusta en la cama.

Gendry entra con una bandeja de emparedados que preparó para ambos ya que estaban famélicos y siente el deseo despertar nuevamente en su estómago pero no cree que su cuerpo pueda reaccionar nuevamente o no tan pronto, pero Arya lo tiene como en un hechizo, después de la segunda vez ella hizo el intento de irse, compartieron números telefónicos, ella se estaba vistiendo e iba a llamar a su amigo para que la viniese a buscar pero cuando la vio tomando el teléfono sintió unos celos irrazonables y la convenció a besos de quedarse un rato más. 

No sabía que le sucedía, el nunca sentía este tipo de apego con las mujeres que solía llevar a su cama como algo ocasional, pero se encontraba teniendo detalles con ella como con las mujeres con las que había tenido una relación seria, las conversaciones desnudos en la cama no era algo que acostumbrara con mujeres con las que no tenía relación establecida pero entre ellos todo se sentía natural. 

Deja la bandeja en la punta de la cama y comienza a recorrer su piel desde el tobillo hacia arriba con la punta de sus dedos suavemente, cree que ella está dormida pero voltea a verlo inmediatamente, algunos cabellos fuera de la coleta, sobre su rostro, sus dedos suben por la pantorrilla, el muslo, la curva de su trasero, su espalda baja y finalmente apoya la mano abierta en su espalda, su mano se ve enorme en ese espacio alcanzando a cubrir casi la mitad de su espalda, sube su mano un poco más y cuando llega a su cabello enreda la coleta en su puño haciendo que ella levante la cabeza un poco más exponiendo los rojos labios hacia él, los toma despiadadamente, ahora sabe que a ella le gusta un poco de rudeza en la intimidad y el aprovecha de ser un poco dominante. 

-Traje comida- le dice luego del beso, el fuego en sus ojos le da indicios de que ella no desea ese tipo de alimento en el momento pero el necesita descansar un poco más- Comida de verdad, debemos reponer energías, si queremos batir un record esta noche- le dice y ella se ríe mientras se sienta en la cama él acerca la bandeja, cada uno toma un   
sándwich. 

-Siento que hoy estoy insaciable- comenta Arya antes de tomar un trago del té frio que preparó- No sé si es el tiempo que tengo sin tener sexo o esta nueva libertad de ser yo o si eres tú- lo último lo dice un poco avergonzada. 

-Yo estaba pensando algo parecido cuando te vi hace unos minutos adueñada de mi cama gloriosamente desnuda- le responde limpiándole una migaja de la comisura de su boca con su pulgar. Ella se sonroja por ese comentario, luego de todo lo que han hecho esta noche ella se sonroja por la mención de su desnudez- ¿Cuándo te regresas a Nueva York?- le pregunta y ella se pone tensa y evita su mirada simulando estar bebiendo de su vaso. 

-En una semana- responde cuando se pasa el bocado después de un rato. 

-Podemos quedar otro día, salir por ahí, luego volver aquí y batir otro record- propone aunque sabe que ella se está cerrando en banda con el rumbo de la conversación. 

-Gendry, si nos volvemos a ver será más difícil- dice ella mirándolo a los ojos. 

-¿Más difícil que?- le pregunta un poco incómodo. 

-Más difícil todo- le responde con suficiencia terminando el sándwich y tragando rápidamente- Más difícil volver a mi vida, más difícil despedirnos, más difícil todo- repite y   
suena como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma. 

-Entonces esta noche tu tomas todo el sexo que quieres de mí, experimentas conmigo una noche y ya no más- Gendry sabe que es estúpido reclamar algo así pero las palabras salen de su boca antes de que él pueda pensar correctamente. 

Ella lo mira interrogante y él respira profundo y no deja que ella responda.

-Lo siento eso estuvo fuera de lugar- rectifica- Nunca dijimos que esto fuera algo pasajero pero tú me dijiste que no haces vida aquí, era más que obvio que es algo pasajero, pero no tiene que ser estrictamente de una noche, puede durar mientras estés aquí, sin ataduras, sin complicaciones- puede ver la duda en su mirada, el aparta la bandeja y se arrodilla de frente a ella y toma su rostro entre sus manos- Esta química, no la había experimentado antes o por lo menos no tan rápido- aclara con vehemencia intentando convencerla, sabe que ella tiene razón, seguir viéndose esa semana es peligroso para los dos- Quiero disfrutar de ti y de tu cuerpo un poco más- aclarando que es algo físico intenta protegerlos a ambos.

-Créeme Gendry, si hubieses aparecido en otro momento de mi vida no me importaría seguir viéndote, viviría esto sin cuestionar, pero yo tengo planes, tengo compromisos y si soy completamente sincera, yo no sé si pueda tener mucho sexo contigo sin involucrar el corazón y eso sería peligroso- le dice ella y él se frustra un poco. 

-¿Sería peligroso enamorarte de mí?- le responde con incredulidad. 

-Por muchas razones- le responde ella levantándose de la cama. 

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunta molesto de repente.

-Buscaré mi ropa, llamaré a mi amigo y me iré Gendry, no puedo tener sexo contigo una vez más, no puedo seguir conversando y conociéndote- ella ha conseguido su ropa y se encierra en el baño.

Gendry camina de un lado al otro frente a la puerta, no sabe si es la falta de sueño o el exceso de sexo que no lo dejan pensar con claridad. O si es la mujer tras la puerta del baño, la escucha hablar, supone que por teléfono pero no alcanza a entender que dice.

Cuando después de unos interminables 15 minutos ella sale, totalmente vestida, sin maquillaje y el cabello suelto es como una declaración para él, ya que en sus conversaciones post coitales él le había comentado su manía de que sus compañeras sexuales tuvieran el cabello recogido, al soltarse el cabello ella le estaba diciendo que no la convencería de quedarse con más sexo. Él también se había conseguido ropa mientras esperaba que ella saliera del baño. 

-¿Tan desagradable ha sido? No estabas obligada a quedarte luego de la primera vez- le dice con amargura apenas ella abre la puerta del año. Tenía esta respuesta preparada desde que ella declaro que no podía tener sexo con él una vez más. 

Arya suspira, no quiere hacerle daño, no está preparada para contarle de sus planes y maldice internamente a la porquería del destino, porque lo que le dijo hace un rato era verdad, de habérselo encontrado antes, otra seria la historia en este momento y sí, él en algún momento fue para ella una historia que pudo haber sido pero no fue, en este momento tenía que seguir siendo de esa manera. 

-Gendry por favor, no lo hagas más difícil- le suplica al verlo casi fuera de sus cabales- Yo sé que si continúo viéndote, así no tengamos más sexo, terminaría enamorándome de ti- le dice extendiendo la mano hacia su mejilla- Pero yo no puedo enamorarme en este momento, no me lo permito y es por algo muy personal, no tiene nada que ver contigo, quizás más adelante, si nuestros destinos se vuelven a cruzar y estamos disponibles encantada lo haría. 

-Quieres experimentar con más hombres…- aventura a adivinar, para Gendry tiene sentido que ella quiera disfrutar de esa libertad sexual que él le acaba de mostrar.

-No tiene que ver con eso- le responde ella, su celular suena y ella mira la pantalla.- Debo irme, ya llegaron por mí. 

-Él está enamorado de ti- dice siguiéndola por su sala de estar y deteniéndola del brazo antes de que abra la puerta de su apartamento.

Ella lo mira extrañada con el ceño fruncido.

-Jon, tu amigo… él te ama- le dice con seriedad y ella sonríe. 

-Por supuesto que me ama, y yo a él pero no de la forma en que tú crees- le dice y sale del apartamento, dejándolo de píe frente a la puerta. 

Gendry se queda observando la puerta cerrada y se pregunta porque se comportó tan estúpidamente con ella, ella prácticamente le dijo que si continuaban viéndose podría enamorarse de él y él se sentía igual que ella, por eso quería seguir viéndola pero siente que ella no quiere mantener el contacto con él por culpa de ese amigo Jon y de ahí vienen los celos irracionales que le dan al oírlo nombrar y luego esa respuesta de ella, que sabe que Jon la ama y que ella lo ama a él, eso lo enfurece, se da media vuelta dispuesto a ducharse y a quitarse todo olor de ella de su cuerpo para ver si lograba dormir un poco. 

Arya por su parte salió del apartamento de Gendry aparentando una seguridad que no sentía, una vez que la puerta estuvo entre ellos respiró profundo, ella había sido lo más sincera posible con él, maldijo internamente a Jon por tener razón mientras esperaba el ascensor y miraba ansiosamente la puerta que acababa de cerrar, esperando que él decidiera seguirla y ella no sabía cómo algún día saldría de allí si él se lanzaba en la cruzada de volverla a meter en su cama. Ella le había dicho la verdad, si se acostaban juntos una vez más, si tenían una sincera conversación post coital más ella se enamoraría irremediablemente de él, y ella no estaba lista para enamorarse de nuevo, no en este momento de su vida ni en el siguiente año. 

Arya llega abajo y consigue el pulsador que le abrirá la puerta de entrada para salir y Jon la está esperando sentado en las escaleras fumando un cigarrillo, ella no le veía un cigarrillo hace mucho tiempo. Ella baja hasta el escalón en que está sentado y se sienta a su lado.

El voltea a verla y ella le regresa la mirada. 

-Te dejó una marca- le dice señalando su cuello y ella se cubre el cuello donde la tocó.

-Y yo le dejé muchas a él- responde ella a lo que Jon levanta una ceja- En más de un sentido- murmura casi para ella pero el silencio en la calle es tan profundo que él la escucha. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la interroga. 

Ella encoge las piernas hasta que se las puede abrazar y apoya una mejilla en sus rodillas y suspira antes de hablar. 

-Es un buen hombre, tenemos una química increíble en la cama y podría enamorarme de él si quisiera, a él le pasa lo mismo pero no entiende porque no es buen momento para enamorarse de mí. 

Jon suspira, apaga lo que queda del cigarrillo y la envuelve en sus brazos apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

-Sabes que para mí tu felicidad es lo primero y haría lo que sea por ti, incluso renunciar a nuestros planes, si él es tu felicidad puedo ser el tío Jon- ella entiende sus palabras y se recuesta del cuerpo de su amigo. 

-Pero no aceptaré que hagas eso, sé que ahora quieres ese bebé tanto como yo y no te voy a defraudar, si es para mí volveré a encontrarlo.- le dice convencida ya que el destino lo ha puesto en su camino 2 veces- Mi felicidad es ese bebé, ese bebé contigo de papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por las felicitaciones....


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos un poco más de Arya y Gendry. Ambos tienen cosas que decirse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo un poco denso porque tiene prácticamente monólogos pero eran necesarios para explicar muchas cosas...

Capítulo 6

Arya observa a Gendry desde la entrada de la cafetería donde la citó, está sentado en una mesa junto una de las ventanas está un poco alejado del resto de la gente tamborileando en la mesa con sus dedos y observa como él evita las miradas que le dan a su alrededor. A la luz del día sus ojos resaltan con un azul brillante que la deja sin aliento cuando sus miradas se cruzan, respira profundo y se dirige hacia él. 

Llevaba dos días pidiéndole esta reunión, disculpándose por su actitud y ella había estado tan estúpidamente perdida en sus pensamientos que su hermana se había dado cuenta y al contarle su situación le aconsejó que se reuniera con él y que al menos no dejara esa puerta cerrada con él, que no dejara las cosas a medias porque el “¿Qué hubiese pasado si?” la atormentaría más tarde. 

Consultó la opinión de Jon y sabe que aunque él tiene sus reservas, le dijo que su hermana tenía razón, ella le aseguró mil veces que nada absolutamente nada cambiaba sus planes a lo que su amigo respondió que sabía lo terca que era, que si su trato peligraba era por él y que estaba seguro que ella lo convencería mil veces.

Gendry se levanta de la mesa, extiende su mano hacia ella cuando llega lo suficientemente cerca, ella la toma con una sonrisa dudosa, él la acerca y besa su mejilla en saludo.   
Ambos se sientan, esta vez uno frente al otro, Gendry no deja de mirarla incluso mientras ella le pide su café al camarero.

-Gracias por reunirte conmigo- le dice Gendry una vez que el camarero se ha retirado. 

Ella solo asiente, evadiendo sus ojos, respira profundo y no se explica cómo este hombre puede afectarla de esta manera, siente un nudo en el estómago y el corazón acelerado solo con su mano en la de ella y el beso en la mejilla. 

-Fuiste implacable- dice tomando confianza y atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos por fin. Él sonríe culpable y se encoge un poco de hombros. 

-Tenía que disculparme apropiadamente, me porté como un total idiota esa noche- comenzó pasándose una mano por el cabello. El Camarero trajo la bebida de Arya. 

-Gendry no…- comienza a decir Arya una vez que el camarero se fue, pero él la interrumpe. 

-Por favor, escúchame, tengo mucho que decirte- ella asiente continua mirándolo atentamente mientras toma un sorbo de su café. 

Gendry respira profundo y no cree poder recordar todo el discurso que pensó para este momento. 

-Arya, la noche que nos conocimos fue muy rara para mí, desde que te vi entrar de la mano de tu amigo- esto lo dijo tratando de controlar el tono amargo en su voz- Me pareciste hermosa, pensé que estabas con él pero seguí observándote porque recordaba haberte visto antes, ahí detallé que no estabas con él y decidí esperar la oportunidad de hablarte- ella sonrió y lo miró entre sus pestañas, él sintió su estómago darle la vuelta.

-Hable contigo y me parecías cada momento más encantadora, inteligente, leal con tu gente y decidida, cuando me pediste que te llevara a otro lugar, pensé que tomaría todo lo que quisieras ofrecerme de ti sin cuestionar, pero no lo cumplí, cuestioné muchas cosas esa noche, cosas que se suponía que no eran mi problema y cuando te fuiste pensé en mi comportamiento de idiota integral y no solo eso, si no en mi comportamiento contigo en general.

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente, en su estómago podía sentir todavía la presión de la emoción de verlo de nuevo. 

-Pensé en cómo me comporté en la cama, al verte desnuda, como casi olvide usar el preservativo la primera vez, como me comporte luego de estar juntos, como te traté…

-No me trataste mal Gendry, fuiste un caballero- le corta ella pensando que el pensaría que de pronto ella se ofendió con algún trato. 

-No fui un caballero cuando te arrebaté el teléfono para que no llamaras a tu amigo que te fuera a buscar y te llevé a la cama por tercera vez- dice el con un poco de amargura. 

-Eso no fue grosero, eso fue apasionante- le dice ella con una sonrisa pícara, él también le sonríe.

-Pero eso fue lo que me hizo pensar Arya, yo no hice eso solamente porque quisiera tenerte de nuevo lo cual si era pero también tenía otro motivo- ella lo miró extrañada mientras el respiraba profundo nuevamente para tomar valor- Me puse celoso al oírte decir que llamarías a tu amigo para que te fuera a buscar, en el momento dije que fue porque podías haberme pedido a mí que te acompañara y por eso me sentí de esa manera. 

-Gendry yo…- ella comenzó él negó con la cabeza y no la dejo hablar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo pienso con cabeza fría y era algo de una noche, nos acabábamos de conocer prácticamente, no querías comprometerme, ni pedirme algo que sobrepasara los límites y más cuando tú misma me habías comentado que no acostumbrabas irte a casa de un hombre que ababas de conocer a tener sexo salvaje- ella abre mucho los ojos y él teme haber levantado mucho la voz en su discurso.

Mira a los lados y afortunadamente nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de sus palabras.

-Sé porque no me lo pediste y lo entiendo, pero luego me di cuenta que quería seguir viéndote y creí entender que tú también, pensé que quizás podríamos aprovechar el tiempo que estuvieras aquí, mantener el contacto y si coincidíamos más adelante en la misma ciudad y ambos estábamos libres podríamos divertirnos, pero tú te cerraste en banda y eso me enfureció, yo quería más de ti y tú me dices que si querías pero no podías y yo no entendía que estaba sintiendo, créeme que contigo todo fue diferente Arya- le dice con vehemencia, sus ojos rogando que le creyera lo que le iba a confesar. 

-Normalmente hubiese estado con la mujer del bar, cuando ella se quisiera ir yo la dejaría, si quería repetir se lo diría, si no quisiera, hasta luego, no hubiesen habido confesiones desnudos en la cama, no le hubiese ofrecido comida esperando que quisiera quedarse un poco más. Simplemente le abriría la puerta, le despediría con un beso y a lo máximo le pediría un taxi. Contigo todo fue diferente, me preocupé por ti como me preocupaba por las mujeres con las que compartí una relación estable. Me sentí celoso de tu amigo y de cómo proclamas que se aman y yo no lo entiendo. 

Venía la parte más difícil de su confesión pero esperaba que todo esto que le había dicho le ayudara a entenderlo, agradecía que ella estuviera callada y atenta a su discurso. 

-Yo pensé en todo esto y analicé como me sentía hacia ti, como me sentí hace años cuando te conocí en el cumpleaños de tu prima y como me siento por ti ahora y me di cuenta de algo tan sencillo y es que me enamoré de ti- suelta al fin y siente que un peso cae de sus hombros al confesárselo- puede que el Gendry adolescente se encandilara de ti y al volverte a ver como mujer fueras mucho más de lo que creía y me enamoré de ti a primera vista… o segunda vista si lo tomas literalmente- termina de decir dubitativamente pasando su mano por su cuello.

Arya sintió su corazón detenerse al escuchar su declaración, su mente y cuerpo eran un revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos.

Al pasar un buen rato y Arya continuaba callada y evitando su mirada Gendry sentía caer un poco su ánimo, él pensaba estar preparado para que ella no le creyera pero su silencio era peor que cualquier reacción que se hubiese imaginado. 

-Sé que es difícil de creer…- dice con menos fuerza en su voz. – Si no crees en el amor a primera vista, entonces cree en el amor a segunda o tercera y si necesitas más puedo ir y volver cuantas veces necesites-intenta bromear. 

-Oh, Gendry…- dice ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tu dijiste que si estabas conmigo una vez más que si seguías conociéndome podrías enamorarte de mí, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que entre nosotros puede haber una bonita historia- dice y toma su mano a través de la mesa. 

Ella baja su mirada a sus manos. 

-Se lo que dije y lo mantengo- Arya consigue por fin articular palabras volviendo sus ojos a los imposiblemente azules del hombre que se le acaba de declarar- pero no creo en el amor a primera vista y tampoco en el amor de larga distancia y yo sigo viviendo en el otro lado del mundo y tu aquí- respira profundo para continuar, puede ver como sus ojos se van apagando y se odia a si misma por hacerle esto pero el solo esta encaprichado con tenerla. 

-Eres un gran hombre Gendry, eres maravilloso pero esa bonita historia no es posible por muchas razones, crees haberte enamorado de mi a primera vista pero solo es un capricho, quizás la imposibilidad es lo que lo hace más atractivo o quieres demostrar algo, no lo sé pero eso que dices sentir no es amor. 

-No puedes saber más que yo lo que estoy sintiendo- dice con amargura. 

Arya respira profundo.

-Tienes razón, pero igual en este momento no hay oportunidad para nosotros. 

-Yo pensé en la distancia y yo viajo mucho a Los Ángeles, por castings, trabajos, puedo hacer escala en Nueva York cada vez que viaje y podríamos pasar algún tiempo juntos entre las temporadas que yo pase aquí. 

-No es solo eso Gendry, yo tengo planes que no voy a cambiar y no me permiten estar disponible para una relación. 

Él la mira extrañado y se siente cada vez más frustrado por sus negativas constantes. Él había pensado que ella se resistiría un poco pero no había pensado que ella objetaría cada punto con vehemencia, parecía ser tan terca como él y eso lo encendía más. 

-¿Se puede saber que planes son esos?- le pregunta genuinamente intrigado. 

-Es una historia complicada, no sé si contarte la historia completa o la resumida. 

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti- le dice coqueto y ella sonríe de lado. Esas cosas le confirman a Gendry que no todo está perdido a pesar de su negativa constante. 

Ella toma aire profundamente para comenzar a explicarle. 

-Te dije que soy divorciada pero no te conté el motivo de la separación- comienza ella y el asiente apretando la mano que no le ha soltado.- Mi ex y yo llegamos a un punto donde no nos entendíamos y donde queríamos distintas cosas para nuestro futuro, entre discusión y discusión tratando de hacer que el otro entendiera nos perdimos el respeto, nos perdimos el amor. Al final con lo poco de esas dos cosas que nos quedaban hacia el otro decidimos que era mejor tomar caminos por separado. Cuando todo el proceso terminó, estaba agotada emocional, física y mentalmente, antes de la separación no hacía mucho tiempo de haber perdido a mi madre. Y cuando Jon me ofreció irme a Nueva York con él acepté porque yo ya había pensado hacerlo de todas formas porque necesitaba a Jon- ella vio como el arrugaba el rostro ante la mención de su amigo y le apretó la mano pidiéndole que la mirara a los ojos- Jon y yo somos como hermanos, de hecho soy más cercana a él que a mis hermanos de sangre, hemos estado el uno para el otro en nuestros peores momentos, tendría que contarte un montón de cosas para que alcances a entender una décima parte de mi relación con Jon. 

-Creo que le envidio hasta que él te hubiese conocido antes que yo- dice entre dientes como un niño malcriado y ella sonríe un poco ante su actitud. 

Pero decide ignorar su comentario y continuar su explicación.

-Gendry, no puedo enamorarme de ti en este momento y esa posible relación no puede ser por lo pronto ya que en un par de meses estaré embarazada de mi mejor amigo- dice sin dar más rodeos y lo ve boquear buscando algo que decir sin conseguirlo. 

-Las discusiones con mi ex eran sobre los hijos, yo sentía que ya era el momento de tenerlos y él estaba cada vez más convencido de que no quería hijos. Pensé en un plan de respaldo porque no podía esperar mucho para tener bebés, ya estoy sobre mis 33 años y conseguir un hombre que quisiera lo mismo que me inspirara la confianza de ser el padre de mi hijo podía demorar mucho y no pensaba hacer una locura estúpida como quedarme embazada de cualquier tipo por ahí. Empecé a pensar en las opciones y Jon es la única opción, él es una constante en mi vida, confío en él, en que será un buen padre, haremos una inseminación artificial y criaremos a ese bebé como una familia. 

-Pero ahora estoy yo Arya- dice Gendry, lo que hace que ella lo mire extrañada- Yo te puedo dar ese bebé, yo puedo ser el padre de todos los hijos que quieras.- le remarca envolviendo su mano en las de él. 

Arya niega con la cabeza antes de contestarle. 

-No te lo estoy pidiendo Gendry…- le dice.

-Pero yo lo estoy ofreciendo- contesta él con rapidez. 

-No puedo aceptarlo, primero nos acabamos de conocer, para compartir paternidad se necesita mucho más que 2 conversaciones y segundo y más importante, no le haré eso a Jon, él también quiere ser papá y es un trato que nos queda bien a ambos por muchísimas razones y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. 

-Muy conveniente para él- le dice con amargura. 

-Muy conveniente para ambos Gendry, él y yo conseguimos algo que de otra forma sería más complicado. Entre Jon y yo no hay complicaciones por más que tú pienses otra cosa, no nos conoces lo suficiente para entenderlo, pero ser padres juntos es una seguridad para ambos que no tendríamos con otra persona en mucho tiempo.

Gendry respira acelerado, tratando de entender, la cabeza le da vueltas y por un momento piensa que se ha enamorado de una loca. 

-Es una puta locura Arya- le dice soltando su mano molesto. 

Ella mira su mano estirada sobre la mesa y la retira lentamente, la mirada de decepción es tal que él no puede mantener su molestia, baja los hombros en derrota y se levanta para moverse de lugar junto a ella en el otro lado de la cabina, necesita tenerla cerca. Él está enamorado de ella y hará que ella se enamore de él. 

Arya no sabe que reacción esperaba de él, pero ciertamente esa molestia le decepcionó un poco, hasta que lo sintió levantarse, por un momento pensó que él se iba a ir pero buscó sentarse en la cabina junto a ella como hace dos noches atrás. Ella lo mira sin saber que está pasando por su mente. Él toma su rostro entre sus manos manteniendo su mirada en la de ella. 

-¿Cuándo se haría efectivo este… plan tuyo?- le susurra. 

-Un par de meses más o menos- le responde ella como hipnotizada por sus brillantes ojos azules. 

-Suficiente- le dice él antes de besarla con fervor, dejando en su beso que todos sus sentimientos se filtren, tratando de mostrarle que lo que le ha dicho es cierto. 

Arya se deja besar porque si bien no cree en el amor a primera vista si cree que entre ellos hay una química que es difícil conseguir así de fácil y ella no ha negado que él le atrae más de lo que debería, aunque en el momento no logra entender que quiere decir con eso de “suficiente” 

Gendry se retira del beso lentamente, Arya abre los ojos como despertando de un sueño.

-No busques distraerme Gendry- dicen sus labios pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa para él, ella está inclinada hacia él su rostro muy cerca del suyo. 

Él se ríe entre dientes pícaramente. 

-Creo que no quieres aceptar que yo estoy enamorado de ti y a ti te pasa algo parecido- le dice él tentativamente. 

-Sé que hay una química entre nosotros que no se consigue fácilmente Gendry pero no te conozco- le responde ella enfriando el ambiente y alejándose un poco de él. 

Él suspira resignado. Tratando de pensar en una manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión, él podía ofrecerle todo lo que ella quisiera, hasta sería capaz de mudarse a Nueva York por ella. Él confía en que si ella lo conoce, le correspondería y cambiaría sus planes. 

-¿Y si vivimos eso que tú dices que es química durante este tiempo que queda antes de que te embaraces?- Piensa que ese tiempo le dará algo de ventaja para convencerla. 

-Gendry, eso hará todo más difícil- le dice ella apartando la taza de su café ya frio.

-O más fácil, depende de cómo lo veas- le dice insistiendo- Vamos a divertirnos mientras tanto, disfrutemos estos días que te quedan aquí, yo tengo un viaje a Los Ángeles en unas semanas, puedo programar una escala en Nueva York y salir unos días y como vengan las cosas vamos viendo, sin ataduras, sin compromisos… - ve como ella se muerde el labio dubitativa- Te prometo mantener a raya mis celos con tu amigo- le dice para convencerla y ella rueda los ojos. 

Arya lo piensa bien, ella ya le dijo su impedimento y él está dispuesto a pasar unos ratos con ella mientras puedan, sabe que es un juego peligroso, él proclamándose enamorado de ella y ella sabe que tarde o temprano su corazón también terminará implicado. Ya cuando esté embarazada sabe que ningún hombre querrá estar con ella y cuando tenga al bebé pasará un buen tiempo antes de que pueda dedicarse a salir con alguien. Así que decide hacerle caso y disfrutar de lo que pueda mientras pueda. 

-Vale, disfrutemos sea lo que sea esto- le dice antes de lanzarse a besarlo intensamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias nuevamente a quienes siguen la historia...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry en el territorio de Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola... me estoy demorando un poquito más en subir capítulos porque casi estoy alcanzando lo que llevo escrito... asi que trato de adelantar para no quedarme sin nada que publicar...

Arya está por todo el departamento, limpiando cosas que ya están limpias, moviendo adornos de un sitio unos cuantos milímetros para luego volver a colocarlos como estaban.  
Jon la observa desde la cocina con una taza de té humeante y una sonrisa burlona. Desde que llegaron de Londres su amiga estaba en una nube color de rosa por causa de ese hombre que en unas horas aterrizaría en la ciudad, la llevaría a cenar y su amiga esperaba que la acompañara a casa para finalizar la velada en su cama. 

Él estaba feliz por ella, sabe que ella se merece todo lo bueno que le pueda pasar pero no podía evitar preocuparse, lo de ella con ese tipo había sucedido tan rápido y el mismo hombre le había confesado amor a primera vista, ella no le creía, Jon si, él sabe que ningún hombre confiesa algo así si no es cierto y podía imaginarse que la intensión de ese Gendry era convencerla de cambiar sus planes sobre el bebé, eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Jon, lo que le preocupa es cómo reaccionaría el tipo se diera cuenta de que no iba a poder hacer cambiar de opinión a Arya y como esa reacción podía lastimar a su amiga, esperaba poder tener una oportunidad de hablar con el tipo a solas para confirmar sus intenciones y ponerle los puntos claros. 

Arya no puede negar que está nerviosa con la visita de Gendry, ellos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos en los días restantes de su viaje en Londres pero no habían vuelto a tener sexo, aunque ella sabía que Gendry lo deseaba, él trato de mantener esos días para conocerse. Y todos los días desde que ella regresó a Nueva York se han mantenido en contacto por Whatsapp, video llamadas, han tenido algunas conversaciones subidas de tono pero admite que si esta noche ellos no tienen sexo ella explotará. 

Al ir conociendo un poco más de él en este par de semanas ella puede admitir que le gusta cada vez más. Se arregla con la ansiedad de que esta noche lo tendrá en su territorio.  
Cuando sale de su habitación Jon está listo para salir a trabajar, lo que le da a ella buena parte de la noche el apartamento solo.

.

.

.

Lo ve apenas cruza la esquina que da al restaurante en que quedaron de verse, su corazón se acelera y sus pasos también, cuando él se da cuenta que ella llegó sus pasos también se adelantan, sus cuerpos chocan en un ardiente abrazo mientras sus bocas se buscan, Arya siente como si volviera a respirar, sus brazos la sostienen con fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella desea correr directo a su departamento y olvidar la cena. 

Gendry la besa con desesperación, ha extrañado esos labios, ha extrañado su cuerpo, todo de su presencia. Se separan y el observa el vestido rojo que la cubre en una cálida noche de verano. 

-Estás preciosa- le dice mientras la hace dar una vuelta sobre sus pies, admirándola. 

Ella se ríe con franqueza, mientras lo vuelve a abrazar apoyando su rostro contra su pecho. 

Entran al restaurante luego de unos minutos de reencuentro, Arya habla casi por los dos, Gendry ocupa la mayor parte de la cena en mirarla, en beber de su imagen feliz. 

Comen en agradable conversación Arya eligió un restaurante poco reconocido pero con una deliciosa comida, en un principio había pensado llevarlo al restaurante donde trabajaba Jon ya que era uno de los mejores en la ciudad pero lo pensó mejor debido a la “aprehensión” de Gendry con su mejor amigo, así que había escogido un sitio un poco intimo pero con buena comida y cerca de su apartamento como parte adicional de su estrategia. 

Luego de la cena Gendry le dijo que quería llevarla a bailar, ella estaba más ansiosa de bailar en horizontal pero lo complació pensando que es algo que nunca habían hecho juntos. 

Por su parte no es que Gendry no deseara tenerla desnuda ante él lo más pronto posible en especial con ese vestido rojo que le resalta el escote deliciosamente, es que aparte quería darle a ella recuerdos de experiencias de una pareja normal, ya había planificado llevarla al día siguiente a Coney Island. Y ella le dijo que le gustaba bailar, él quería seducirla bailando. 

Arya lo llevó a una discoteca que al ser viernes en la noche se encontraba abarrotado, ella dijo que ahí ponían muy buena música y que siempre venía con Jon cuando querían bailar, Gendry resistió el impulso de poner mala cara al oírlo nombrar, pero entendía que ella vivía con él aquí y la mayoría de lo que conocía lo habría conocido con su amigo. 

Entraron y ella fue fácilmente reconocida por el personal del local, lo que dijo que lo frecuentaba mucho y cuando las miradas se posaban en él las sonrisas genuinas de reconocimiento se convertían en sonrisas educadas e incómodas. 

Arya lo dirigió inmediatamente a la pista de baile donde comenzó a mecer su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, chocando provocadoramente con el suyo y Gendry se dejó llevar por el momento, olvidando todo lo que tenían a su alrededor, sintiendo los movimientos sinuosos de Arya en su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, ellos cruzan sus miradas continuamente, ambos con los ojos encendidos. Luego de varias canciones, ella le susurra al oído que tiene sed. 

Se dirigen a la barra donde un barman la saluda por su nombre. 

-Arya linda, dichosos los ojos que te ven- le dice, Gendry se prepara para recibir nuevamente esa mirada extrañada pero la sonrisa que extiende en el rostro del hombre es amplia y nada como las otras. 

-Grenn querido, hemos estado ocupados- le saluda Arya apoyándose en una silla y levantándose sobre la barra para dejar un beso en la mejilla del hombre que se inclinó también lo más que pudo para responder al saludo.

-Traes carne fresca- le dice mientras comienza a mezclar algo en su coctelera sin apartar la mirada de Gendry lo que le hizo sentir un poco incómodo. 

Arya se carcajea e ignora el comentario de su amigo, mirando a Gendry divertida.

-¿Qué tomas? – le pregunta con una sonrisa divertida apretando su mano en la de ella tranquilizándolo. 

-Cerveza- dice Gendry olvidándose del mundo nuevamente por la sola mirada de Arya.

El barman amigo de Arya deja sobre la barra frente a ellos una cerveza y un coctel que supone es lo que Arya siempre pide ya que no la oyó pedir nada y se retira a atender más clientes en la barra. 

-Te conocen de nombre y todo aquí- le dice Gendry tomándola de la cintura acercándola a él para hablarle al oído luego de beber un trago de su cerveza, ella sostiene su bebida con una mano y con la otra atrae la pajilla a sus labios mientras sonríe. 

-Mis primeros meses en New York, solía venir con Jon al menos una vez a la semana, hasta que nos inscribimos en el Gimnasio y comenzamos a venir solo una vez al mes.  
Cuando te ven siempre, te reconocen pero Grenn es el único que nos conoce realmente, creo que los demás piensan que Jon y yo somos pareja- le contesta ella divertida.

-Ya entiendo las miradas raras de hace rato- le dice el tratando de continuar el chiste. 

Coquetean un rato de esa manera disfrutando de sus bebidas.

-Disculpa- escuchan que dice un voz femenina sacándolos de su burbuja-Eres Gendry Waters ¿Cierto? ¿El de Game of thrones?- le pregunta a Gendry ignorando totalmente que Arya estaba prácticamente apoyada en el cuerpo del hombre en cuestión. Él se endereza de donde se encontraba apoyado en la silla alta de la barra haciendo que Arya se moviera.

-Emm, si lo soy- dice un poco incómodo mirando a la chica y luego le lanza a Arya una mirada veloz de disculpa, ella le sonríe comprendiendo de pronto que es parte de salir con él, pero no la había asimilado hasta el momento.

-Oh por dios, me encanta el show, shippeo mucho a la pareja que haces con la chica lobo- le dice la mujer emocionada dando brinquitos.

-Gracias, me alegro que te guste- dice Gendry, con una amabilidad autentica.

-¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?- pregunta la chica sacando el celular de su bolsillo trasero. 

Gendry asiente y la chica al final nota a Arya parada muy cerca de Gendry.

-Perdona ¿Puedes tomarnos una foto, por favor? Es que la cámara frontal es muy mala- le extiende el teléfono a Arya y ella mira a Gendry que se ve incómodo y niega levemente con la cabeza.

-Claro- dice Arya extendiendo la mano y tomando el teléfono de la fanática y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Gendry- Sonrían- les pide y toma un par de fotos, la chica ha pasado su brazo derecho por la espalda de Gendry y posa la mano izquierda en el pecho de Gendry, el solo pasa su brazo pero apoya la mano en el brazo de la chica y su otra mano en el bolsillo de su propio pantalón. Sonríe de medio lado para la foto pero se nota algo incómodo por la manera en que su cuerpo se inclina distanciándose de la fanática. 

-Muchas Gracias, me encanta tu trabajo- dice la chica tomando el celular de la mano de Arya y dirigiéndose a Gendry nuevamente con una sonrisa brillantemente coqueta. 

-Gracias- dice ya un poco incómodo y la chica mira de Gendry a Arya y como él se está acercando a ella y por fin logra captar el ambiente y se despide, esta vez de ambos. 

Cuando la mujer se aleja Gendry resopla acercando a Arya a su cuerpo. 

-Ella será la primera de varios porque ya llamó la atención, le dirá a sus amigas y nos tendrán aquí un buen rato, debemos irnos rápido- le advirtió.

Arya le hizo señas a Grenn para que le anotara en su cuenta el consumo de esta noche y cuando el asintió en aprobación, tomó de la mano a Gendry para salir pero se acercó otra fan, él la atendió con una amabilidad nata pero la miraba desesperado, esta fan si había llevado a una amiga que le tomara que la foto y luego la que tomó la foto también quería su foto y poco a poco la gente a su alrededor fue mirándolos con intriga, podía ver los rostros tratando de identificar a Gendry, ella captó su mirada suplicante antes de que otro fan se acercara a pedir su respectiva foto. 

Buscó con la mirada a Gleen nuevamente y el pareció captar su pedido de ayuda dejando unas bebidas en la barra dirigiéndose a ella. 

-¿Necesitas una salida rápida?- le pregunta saltando la barra y aterrizando a su lado. Ella asiente y Gendry se acerca a ellos dando las gracias a los últimos fans y toma la mano de Arya. 

Grenn los guía para perderse entre la gente y los lleva hacia los baños pero continua de largo y los pasa a través de una puerta oculta al final del pasillo. 

-¿Eres actor de algo o qué?- le pregunta Grenn a Gendry una vez ralentizan el paso por un pasillo lleno de cajas de diferentes licores. 

-Sip- le responde Gendry apretando la mano de Arya. Grenn voltea a verlo y parece detallarlo por primera vez. 

-Te me hacías conocido pero con tanta gente que viene por aquí- se encoge de hombros y con una llave que saca de su bolsillo abre una puerta cuando llegan al final del pasillo, es la puerta trasera del local y salen a un callejón oscuro.

-Libres son- les dice señalando teatralmente el callejón.

-Gracias Grenn, eres un héroe- le dice Arya mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. Gendry asiente y también le agradece. 

Cuando el bartender cierra se despide de ellos y cierra la puerta para volver a su trabajo, Arya voltea a mirar a Gendry y comienza a carcajearse fuertemente. Gendry la mira extrañado, ella se toma el estómago y se dobla sobre sí misma, sus carcajadas son contagiosas y muy pronto Gendry comienza a reírse con ella. 

Cuando se calman ella lo observa con esa mirada suya depredadora y él admite que no puede retrasar más lo que ambos desean, se besan con desespero en el callejón trasero de la discoteca, los dedos de ella están bajo su camisa, pasando sus uñas por su espalda y las manos de él se posan en su trasero apretándola contra su cuerpo. 

-Busquemos un puto taxi que nos lleve a mi hotel- le susurra en sus labios. 

-Vamos a mi departamento, está muy cerca- le dice ella recuperando el aliento y pasando su pulgar por sus labios para retirar el labial que le transfirió en el beso. Comienza a llevarlo a la salida del callejón pero Gendry se ha quedado estático.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tú vives con tu amigo- le dice simplemente. 

-Tiene turno esta noche, si llega a casa será casi en la mañana y directamente a dormir- le dice ella logrando que el mueva un poco más los pies y salen a una transitada calle, ella mira a ambos lados para ubicarse.

-Pero, en mi hotel estaremos más solos- dice como excusa, siente que si ve cómo vive ella con él será muy raro aunque si lo piensa es buena señal que lo quiera llevar a su casa, le da más seguridad de que en realidad no son nada. 

Ella se para delante de él y lo hace agacharse para poder hablarle al oído. 

-Quiero tenerte en mi cama, en mi territorio… por favor- completa apartando sus labios de su oído y mirándolo a los ojos seductoramente. No había más nada que hacer, ella lo convenció con esa mirada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry conoce el apartamento de Arya y Jon... No se aguantan las ganas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola... 
> 
> Estoy tratando de publicar cuando tengo 2 capítulos de respaldo para no presionar mucho si me atasco... gracias por estar acá.

Cuando llegan a su departamento ella entra y mantiene la puerta abierta mientras él pasa detrás de ella. Cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas ella le pregunta que si quiere algo entrando a una puerta inmediatamente a su izquierda, él la sigue y descubre que ha entrado a la cocina y toma una botella de agua del refrigerador, él recorre su cuerpo con la mirada y le responde. 

-Lo que quiero, lo que necesito es a ti- le dice con voz ronca. Y se lanza hacia ella como un depredador, ella chilla una risa y sin dejar que la alcance corre alrededor del desayunador, la cocina tiene salida al otro lado y de esa manera ambos están a cada lado del mostrador, su risa lo enciende y se lanza a perseguirla por su pequeño departamento, ella rodea una mesa de madera mientras él decide lanzarse hacia ella por la izquierda, rodean un sofá y finalmente de regreso a la cocina donde la atrapa por la cintura y llevando sus manos inmediatamente a sus pechos desde atrás, confirma lo que ya sospechaba, que ella no lleva sujetador.

Ella se ríe y lanza su culo hacia atrás para restregarlo con la ya obvia erección que tiene Gendry en sus pantalones. 

-¿Te gusta la cacería?- le pregunta con voz ronca. Mientras él aparta la tela del vestido de sus senos para conseguir sus pezones. 

-Si la presa eres tú, me encanta- le dice respirando en la piel de cuello mientras ella restriega su culo contra él con más fuerza.

Hace que ella se incline hacia adelante y se apoye en la superficie del desayunador mientras el besa su espalda, una de sus manos abandona el peso de su pecho y consigue el dobladillo del vestido para subírselo y descubrir el tanga rojo que se pierde entre sus nalgas, él se arrodilla quedando a la altura y pone un beso en cada mejilla de su trasero. Ella tiene el rostro girado hacia él tratando de mirar. 

-Te estás portando mal- le dice dando una ligera palmadita a su trasero y ella gime audiblemente meneando el trasero pidiendo más. Él besa donde palmeo y va a su otra mejilla repitiendo la acción. 

Desde esta posición él puede observar como la tela de la tanga se va humedeciendo en su centro y acaricia y besa los muslos muy cerca pero nunca tocándola realmente. 

Él atina a escuchar un resoplido de impaciencia y sonríe en su piel.

-¿Qué quieres? – le dice y sabe que su aliento choca con su centro cubierto con la tela de encaje roja empapada. 

-Tócame Gendry, por favor- rogó impulsando sus caderas hacia él y sus manos la mantienen donde está. 

-Te estoy tocando señorita- le dice y baja sus manos hasta sus pies, todavía en esas sexys sandalias de tacón aguja, las desliza por sus pantorrillas y muslos musculosos hasta llegar nuevamente muy cerca de su centro. 

Escucha otro sonido de frustración y acerca la punta de sus dedos a la tela justo donde puede ver la humedad. Ella impulsa sus caderas hacia el contacto y él sonríe en triunfo. 

-Te quiero dentro de mi cuanto antes- la impaciencia en su voz lo enciende más si eso es posible, aparta la tela del tanga y la ve tan húmeda para él que se impacienta también, desabrocha sus pantalones mientras se levanta de sus rodillas y del bolsillo trasero saca el preservativo, ella observa que se lo coloca con una mirada tan intensa que no puede más que penetrarla de una estocada. 

Ella lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y él toma su cabello suelto en un puño inclinándose hacia su rostro y toma sus labios con fiereza, ella recibe su beso como recibe sus estocadas en su centro, la tela de su vestido agrupada en su cintura, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando la siente apretarlo en interior mientras gime con fuerza en su orgasmo con los ojos cerrados, unos empujes más y se deja ir también. 

Ambos respiran agitados, él apoya su frente en la espada de Arya y deja besos en su piel cuando puede respirar un poco más. El comienza a apartarse y siente que ella se queja. 

-Eres un fascinante espectáculo, no había planeado hacértelo de este modo- dice mientras ella se levanta del mesón con sus senos descubiertos. Ella le sonríe antes de besarlo. 

-Yo si planeaba que me lo hicieras así- le dijo pícara en sus labios- Pero tienes mucha ropa- le dice y toma su mano para dirigirse a un pequeño pasillo a la derecha del salón abriendo la primera puerta que daba a un baño que definitivamente era femenino. Él siempre se sorprende como un ambiente neutro como un baño puede parecer femenino pero las mujeres siempre le ponen su toque a todo. 

El baño tiene otra puerta en la pared a su izquierda. 

-Esa puerta da a mi habitación, espérame allí, voy por agua- le da un beso antes de salir del baño. Ella se acomoda el vestido en los senos y él está a punto de hacer un berrinche porque lo prive de su vista. 

Luego de cerrar la puerta él se encarga de desechar el preservativo y acomoda su ropa para pasar a la habitación por la puerta que ella le señaló, le cuesta un poco conseguir el interruptor pero cuando ilumina la habitación sonríe y se alegra de la insistencia de ella de traerlo aquí, le da oportunidad de conocerla un poco más. 

La habitación no es tan grande como la suya pero se las arregló para tener una cama tamaño Queen con un baúl antiguo a los pies de la cama, un escritorio debajo de la ventana y un librero desbordante de libros, se acercó para leer los títulos, los cuales eran de una variedad impresionante, desde pesados clásicos y tomos de filosofía hasta novelas románticas cursis, en el escritorio también habían tomos de selección médica y por lo que poco que pudo ver eran sobre fertilidad, lo que a él le dio un vuelco en el corazón al recordar la locura de plan de Arya. 

Ella entró en la habitación utilizando una puerta diferente a la del baño. Traía en sus manos una bandeja con dos botellines de agua y una cubeta de hielo con una botella de vino y dos copas. 

Él se acercó a ella y tomo la bandeja de sus manos para ponerla en su escritorio.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino?- le pregunta ella.

Él le sonríe y asiente, ella le pasa la copa una vez servida y se acerca a él con su copa en alto, mirándolo a los ojos, choca sus copas. 

-Salud- le dice antes de tomar un trago del vino. Sus ojos no abandonan los de ella y los de ella no dejan los suyos. 

Ella toma su mano y lo guía a su cama, hace que se siente y ella se sienta sobre su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, él la rodea con sus brazos apoyando una de sus manos en su espalda para sostenerla y la otra todavía sosteniendo la copa de vino. 

Arya solo quiere abrazarlo y que la abrace, estar cerca de su cuerpo, ella respira su aroma en la piel de su cuello y se siente en paz. Cuando ella se aparta un poco de su abrazo para tomar de su copa y lo mira a los ojos nuevamente él le sonríe. 

-Me gusta esto- le dice él suavemente tomando el resto de vino de su copa y estirándose para dejarla en su mesa de noche. Su mano libre comienza a acariciar su piel desde el cuello por su brazo. 

Ella también deja su copa y sus dedos acarician su cabello en la nuca. 

-A mí también- le dice ella en un hilo de voz. Se besan suavemente ambos probando el vino desde los labios del otro. 

-¿Por qué no te gustó que te tomara la foto con la fanática?- le pregunta ella cuando se separan, acordándose que él había negado a que ella aceptara. 

Él chasquea con la lengua antes de responderle. 

-Porque tú eres mi cita y no estás ahí para sacarme fotos con otras personas. Siempre me ha parecido de mal gusto eso, o que me interrumpan en medio de una comida- le dice y se recuesta en la cama con ella aun trepada en su cuerpo. Ella alcanza una almohada para ponerla bajo su cabeza y él le sonríe en agradecimiento.- Sé que en mi trabajo dependo mucho de los fans, en algunos castings hasta me preguntan cuántos seguidores tengo en redes sociales o la cantidad que veces que me etiquetan, pero no por eso debe gustarme que me interrumpan en medio de una cita o en un almuerzo con mi madre, aunque eso pasa más aquí que en nuestro país- le dice apartando su cabello de la cara y ella sonríe y se sienta sobre él como si lo estuviera cabalgando y recoge su cabello en coleta alta, él acaricia sus muslos sobre la tela del vestido mientras tanto y le sonríe al gesto. 

-Pero la atendiste igual y fuiste auténticamente simpático- observa ella volviendo a acostarse sobre él. 

-Ella me llamó por mi nombre y no por el del personaje, es una verdadera fan- dice él.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no lo soy por no haberte reconocido?- le pregunta ella en broma.

Él se ríe y pasa su mano por su espalda, ella besa su mandíbula y comienza a desabotonar su camisa, con calma, botón por botón. 

Ella se siente feliz de tenerlo en su cama, así sea vestidos y hablando de tonterías, pero ella no puede tocar su piel y va a solucionarlo. 

-Me recordaste de donde yo quería que me recordaras, es lo que me importa.- Gendry nota sus movimientos para desnudarlo y se deja hacer, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. 

-Hasta hoy me di cuenta de que estoy saliendo con una celebridad- le dice ella cuando ya va por la mitad de la camisa. 

-¿Estamos saliendo?- le dice él aprovechando su desliz y ella se tensa en sus brazos y lo mira a los ojos, se arrepiente de su ansiedad por asustarla- Olvida…-ella pone su mano en sus labios callando sus disculpas.

-No íbamos a etiquetar esto pero si tenemos que llamarlo de alguna manera así puede ser… - le dice ella encogiéndose de hombros. 

Gendry no contesta nada, sola la atrae hacia él y la besa profundamente, lo que los lleva a hacer el amor nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme, por sus felicitaciones.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon consigue su oportunidad de hablar a solas con Gendry y aclararle varios puntos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que este fic es Arya Centric pero necesitamos un momento de nuestros chicos solos, donde se entiendan como adultos...
> 
> También, hay una escena que me imaginé que sucede antes de este capítulo pero lo quité porque es mucho porno y no aporta mucho a la trama, una cosa es escribir obscenidades que ayudan a nuestros personajes a entenderse y otra escribirlos por que se te ocurren esas locuras pero los personajes no sacan nada de eso. 
> 
> Disfruten...

Luego de un divertido juego sexual que consiguió en el escritorio de Arya que derivó en su tercera ronda de sexo esa noche, Arya se ha quedado dormida y Gendry por causa del jet-lag no puede dormir, se levanta a conseguir algo de beber pero se da cuenta que se han bebido tanto el vino como el agua que Arya trajo al principio de la noche, duda un poco pero realmente está inquieto en la habitación y realmente está sediento. 

Se coloca sus pantalones y la camiseta para salir por si acaso se consigue con el amigo de Arya, espera que no. 

Pero la suerte no está de su lado cuando abre la puerta de habitación y camina el corto pasillo hacia el salón. 

Jon está sentado en el sillón frente al televisor encendido a un volumen realmente bajo, que Gendry duda que haya estado viendo realmente, también porque estaba más concentrado en su celular que en la pantalla frente a él. 

Gendry se aclara la garganta antes de saludar. 

-Buenas noches- dice algo incómodo, Jon levanta la cabeza ante el saludo y asiente. 

-Eh, hola- le responde, agradeciendo su suerte de tener la oportunidad de hablar con él y a solas.

-Lo siento, Arya está dormida y salí por un poco de agua- le dice Gendry como excusa. 

-Ah claro, adelante… sabes dónde está, supongo- le dice Jon en respuesta. 

-Sí, ella me mostró- dice dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Jon se levanta y lo sigue pero quedándose del otro lado del desayunador. 

-Quería una oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas- le dice calmadamente mientras el otro hombre abre su nevera. 

Gendry se levanta con dos botellines de agua en mano y cierra la nevera.

-¿En serio?- responde un poco a la defensiva, temía que el tipo quisiera marcar territorio sobre Arya y no lo permitiría. 

-Si- dice Jon tranquilamente al sentir el tono defensivo de Gendry- Solo quería poner algunas cosas en perspectiva para ti ya que no quiero que ella salga lastimada. 

-¿O más bien todo lo contrario?- dice Gendry con mirada asesina a lo que Jon frunce el ceño. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunta ya comenzando a imaginar que estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro hombre. 

-Si yo la cago, tú como siempre estarás aquí para ella, para consolarla y quizás obtener tu oportunidad- dice Gendry con veneno. 

-Si tú la cagas, efectivamente si estaré aquí para ella y la consolare y la apoyaré pero no de la manera que imaginas- dice Jon un poco molesto por la actitud básica y estúpida del hombre delante de él- ¿Ella no te lo ha dicho?- pregunta medio resignado porque ya sabe la respuesta.

Por supuesto que ella no le dijo, ella cree que el que no lo descubre por su cuenta no merece saberlo, ella siempre le ha dicho que estúpido andar contándole a todo el mundo de su sexualidad como si la gente anda presentándose y diciendo que le gusta el chocolate blanco o el amargo. 

Gendry lo mira extrañado.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunta.

-Arya no es mi tipo- Gendry resopla incredulidad- Tú tienes más probabilidades de ser mi tipo que ella- dice Jon sarcásticamente- Lo cual no es el caso, aclaro- completa. 

Gendry lo mira confundido y abre la boca como si fuera a hablar un par de veces pero la cierra sin decir nada y simplemente asiente como entendiendo un rompecabezas particularmente difícil. 

-Pero volviendo al tema principal- continua Jon al ver la incapacidad del otro de decir algo, él estaba acostumbrado, los hombres gay solían saberlo sin preguntar pero para los hetero él era muy masculino para lo que ellos consideraban que debía ser un hombre que le gustan otros hombres, culpa de la televisión- Esta conversación es para evitar precisamente que la cagues. 

Gendry vuelve a concentrarse en sus palabras.

-No pienso cagarla- dice a la defensiva nuevamente. 

-Conscientemente no, pero si lo que está pasando es lo que creo, lo harás.- dice Jon. 

-Ilumíname por favor- dice Gendry con actitud sobrada cruzándose de brazos, está molesto con Arya por no haberle dicho que su mejor amigo es gay y está molesto por que el  
tipo igual piensa entrometerse en lo que él y Arya tienen. 

-Baja la guardia, por favor- le dice un poco molesto también por la actitud infantil del otro y respira profundo antes de continuar- Sé que Arya no te cree que te hayas enamorado a primera vista, yo si lo creo, aunque viéndote puedo entender porque ella piensa que es un capricho para ti- lanza un daga venenosa directo al corazón, no lo puede evitar y ve como hace efecto en Gendry que parece desinflarse. 

-También sé que todo esto de las llamadas y las visitas son para enamorarla y me parece bien, ella merece toda la felicidad de volverse a enamorar y creer en el amor romántico otra vez- continua a lo que ve sonreír a Gendry- Pero… 

-Por supuesto que hay un pero- dice Gendry interrumpiéndolo pero no es grosero solo se nota algo incómodo. 

-Claro que hay un pero y es que aunque me gusten los hombres sigo siendo uno y entiendo como tu mente ha tomado todo lo de nuestro plan de ser padres juntos. 

Jon ve como los ojos de Gendry lo miran entre molesto, incomodó y posesivo pero no se deja intimidar.

-Aunque a ti no te guste, es un plan que nos funciona a ambos, los dos queremos ser padres y confiamos en el otro para acompañarnos en el proceso, no tenemos que demostrarnos nada el uno al otro. Ella no va a cambiar de opinión, ni por ti, ni por mí, ni siquiera lo hizo por el hombre que amó la mitad de su vida prácticamente- le dice tratando de hacerle entender un poco más a Arya. 

Gendry tiene la vista fija en un punto del mesón entre ellos. 

-Cuando dices que ni siquiera por ti…- deja la interrogante obvia. 

-Estoy aterrado, he intentado salirme del plan no pocas veces, hasta cuando te conoció pero ella no dará un paso atrás y no creas que la ayudaré obligado, yo también quiero ese hijo, me da miedo pero sé que siempre contaré con ella para darme la fortaleza que necesitaré- dice Jon con convicción- De hecho al saber que ella será la madre de mi hijo me da tranquilidad total…

Se miran a los ojos, midiéndose el uno al otro... 

-Si ella cambia de opinión…

-Seré el tío Jon- dice Jon sin dejar que termine la oración- Pero una cosa te digo Gendry, estás enamorado de Arya pero no la conoces, ella tomó una decisión, la meditó lo suficiente como para planteármela sin ninguna duda, en su mente ella vio a ese bebé y no cambiará de opinión.- Jon le resumió su consejo muy sencillamente- O la aceptas con la decisión que ella tomó antes de conocerte o la dejas en paz, si le insistes de que abandone el plan la lastimarás- le informa. 

-Es egoísta pedirme eso- reclama Gendry. 

Jon respira profundo, piensa en lo que le contó Arya del fin de su matrimonio, en cómo no estuvo para ella cuando más lo necesitó y sabe que no dejará que ella pase por eso otra vez. 

-Quizás, pero ciertamente es egoísta que la quieras hacer cambiar lo que ella quiere para su vida solo porque tú te enamoraste- dice Jon con fuerza, perdiendo la paciencia-Ella dejó a un hombre que idolatraba, con el que estuvo la mitad de su vida por esa misma mierda egoísta… si, es injusto para ti, que ella tuviera planes cuando la conociste, pero te tengo una noticia, la vida no es justa, por muy privilegiado que seas, por muy guapo, por muy actor, por muy famoso siempre habrá alguna mierda que no será justa- respira profundo para calmarse y ve que Gendry mira hacia la puerta de la habitación de Arya y se da cuenta de que habló muy fuerte pero ella no estaba ahí-Si ella tuviera un bebé ya en sus brazos, ¿Qué hubieses hecho?- Dice mirando a Gendry recuperando un tono de voz moderado.

Jon espera pacientemente por un rato mientras no llega la respuesta. 

-Eso sería diferente- responde bajando la mirada.

Jon suspira maldiciendo la terquedad del hombre que podría competir con la de su amiga.

-Yo ya te puse los puntos claros… tú piénsalo. Buenas Noches.- Jon camina al salón apaga el televisor y desaparece en el pasillo que hay al otro lado del apartamento. 

Gendry suspira, no está molesto, Jon le proporcionó mucha información, solo que él no sabe qué hacer con eso en este momento. 

Por un lado, entiende porque Arya está tan segura de que Jon la ama pero no de la manera que Gendry sospechaba pero también le intriga un poco más su relación. 

Por otro lado, la última pregunta de Jon poniendo el contexto de que si ella ya tuviera un hijo de otro hombre que haría él, lo hizo pensar todo desde una perspectiva diferente. 

Gendry tomó los botellines de la mesa y volvió a la habitación con Arya, en su ausencia ella se movió más hacia el centro de la cama. 

Se desvistió nuevamente y se unió a ella en la cama, fascinado por la forma en que el cuerpo de ella lo reconocía y se amoldaba a él aún en su sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me ocurre que si desean leer esa escena (el juego sexual mencionado al inicio del capítulo), la puedo poner como algo aparte, un one shot independiente de esta historia, por el mero gusto perverso xD
> 
> No sé, cuéntenme si les gustaría leer esa escena y yo la termino de escribir y la publico, si no, pues no le gasto energía a eso. 
> 
> Gracias... Sus felicitaciones y comentarios son bien recibidos y me animan a continuar.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vemos como la intimidad (no sexual) de Arya y Gendry aumenta, él le cuenta de su conversación con Jon y ella comienza a sentir que cae rendida por Gendry.

Gendry despierta no mucho rato después con la cabeza de Arya apoyada en su brazo derecho, su otro brazo la rodea por la cintura, ella está boca arriba, sus pechos descubiertos por la sabana que ella parece haber empujado hacia su cintura. 

Él consigue desde este ángulo tocar sus pezones con suavidad, solo tocando sus pequeños pezones entre sus dedos consigue que estos se endurezcan. 

Arya despierta de su sueño excitada, siente los dedos trabajando sus pezones como si fueran las perillas de una radio para sintonizarla, aunque quiere no puede abrir los ojos, pero le hace saber a Gendry que esta despierta con un gemido perezoso y con un movimiento de caderas, buscando su contacto. 

Ella siente que sus labios reemplazan sus dedos en uno de sus senos y el movimiento causa que pierda el acceso al otro desde el ángulo en que está. La pierna de Gendry se enrosca alrededor de una de las suyas para darle paso a su mano que la comienza a explorar en su centro sin vergüenza alguna, ella se deja hacer aún medio adormilada, consciente pero sin poder abrir los ojos. 

-Ya estás húmeda para mí- dice el hombre de sus tormentos en su oído y ella sonríe, moviendo sus caderas contra su mano y lanzando la suya para buscar su miembro para devolverle el favor, él le lame el lóbulo de la oreja mordisqueándolo mientras ella lo toma en su mano. 

-No preciosa, esto es solo para ti- le dice alejando su miembro de su alcance.

Ella intenta un puchero y él se ríe en su oído. 

Pero Arya es persistente y luego de unos momentos tiene su mano sobre su dureza y ambos se complacen mutuamente con sus manos, ella siguiendo el mismo ritmo en su puño que él con sus dedos dentro de ella.

Lo único que se escucha en el silencio de la habitación son las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, cuando ella se aprieta alrededor de sus dedos él se derrama en su mano unos momentos después. 

Arya trata de recuperar su aliento y aún no abre los ojos. Gendry la observa.

-Abre los ojos perezosa- le dice con cariño besando sus párpados. 

Ella pestañea varias veces y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, cargados de sueño y lujuria. 

-Estás teniendo sueños húmedos- le dice él en broma a lo que ella se ríe y se voltea a mirarlo. 

-Lo siento, no quería dormirme contigo aquí- le dice con voz ronca mirándolo a los ojos. 

-No te preocupes, no te dormiste mucho rato y ciertamente disfrute de cómo te amoldabas a mí mientras estabas dormida. 

-¿No dormiste nada?- le pregunta ella estirándose como un gato y el baja la vista a su cuerpo en tensión, no puede desperdiciar ni una oportunidad de mirarla. 

-Solo un poco, el jet-lag me afecta bastante – le responde él siguiendo con la mirada su cuerpo ahora que dirige al baño supone que para limpiar el desastre que él hizo en su mano. 

Como ella no cerró la puerta él la sigue para hacer lo mismo, se asoma al baño y efectivamente ella está lavando sus manos.

-¿Ducha juntos?- le pregunta él pícaramente.

Ella sonríe y no responde, solo se mueve para abrir la ducha y manipular los grifos para regular la temperatura del agua. 

-No te cansas- le dice mientras ingresa en la ducha dejando el panel abierto como una invitación. 

Él solo sonríe y la sigue.

-Tenemos un record que romper- le dice inclinándose para besarla. 

Se besan lánguidamente mientras el agua cae principalmente sobre la espalda de Gendry. 

A pesar de las implicaciones, realmente se duchan, el enjabona con ternura el cuerpo de Arya y ella a él, juega n y se ríen como dos niños bajo el agua. 

Se besan y se acarician como si conocieran el cuerpo del otro desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Arya ha evitado mojarse el cabello lo más posible y lo ha logrado, cuando salen ambos se secan dentro de su pequeño baño pero no les molesta estar cerca del cuerpo del otro. 

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amigo es gay?- dice Gendry de repente mientras la observa arreglar la coleta en su cabello. 

Ella voltea a mirarlo interrogante. 

-Primero, no es un asunto mío para estar diciendo en cualquier conversación como si se tratara de su gusto por un tipo de chocolate en específico y realmente pensé que lo sospechabas- responde encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del baño hacia su habitación envuelta en una toalla. 

Él la sigue con su toalla envuelta en la cintura. 

-¿Por qué lo iba a sospechar? Sospechaba que estaba enamorado de ti…- le dice el mirando como ella toma un bote de crema apoya una pierna en la silla frente al escritorio y comienza a untarla con eso, lo que le da una visión muy sexy- ¿Puedo hacer eso por ti?- le pregunta en un arrebato. 

Ella lo mira extrañada, mira el envase de crema y luego a él paralizada. Nunca había imaginado que un hombre quisiera hacer eso por ella, ciertamente su ex nunca se había ofrecido a hacerlo y tenía que rogarle para que le pusiera protector solar en la espalda cuando iban a la playa o piscina. 

Él nota su vacilación y está a punto de decirle que si no quiere no hay problema cuando ella sonríe y se acerca a él ofreciéndole el frasco. Gendry se sienta en el baúl a los pies de su cama y ella pone su pie en su rodilla, él pelinegro comienza a esparcir la crema por su pierna con ligeros masajes en su piel. 

-Pensé que sospechabas lo de Jon porque la noche que nos conocimos…- dice ella siguiendo la conversación y moviéndose para sentarse a su lado en el baúl subiendo sus piernas a las de él para que pudiera continuar lo que estaba haciendo. 

-La noche que nos reencontramos- corrige él- La noche en que me enamoré de ti- continúa aclarando, ella rueda los ojos pero continua lo que está diciendo. 

-Esa noche Jon estuvo coqueteando con otro hombre todo el tiempo- continúa ella con voz suave.

-Esa noche me fije en tu amigo solo cuando estuvo cerca de ti porque solo tenía ojos para ti- le dice subiendo sus manos hasta sus muslos. 

-A todas estas… ¿Cómo sabes lo de Jon?- le pregunta cuando analiza la seguridad con que le pregunto, no le consultó una duda de que fuera gay, le consultó porque ella no le había dicho. 

-Hace un rato, no podía dormir y salí a buscar agua, él estaba en el salón y conversamos- dijo simplemente, estaba seguro que Jon había casi esperado esa oportunidad de hablar con él pero a pesar de todo no le parecía bien hablar mal del hombre con Arya y no sabía si ella se podía molestar con ellos por hablar de ella a sus espaldas. 

Ve como ella frunce el ceño. 

-¿De que hablaron?- pregunta y su voz ya no es suave. 

Arya sospecha de que pudo haber sido la conversación pero quiere confirmar. 

Gendry la mira ya termino con crema en sus piernas y toma su rostro entre sus manos. 

-Fue una conversación que me ayudó a entender más la relación de ustedes y ver que sus planes no son tan descabellados, me ayudó a entenderte, no te molestes con nosotros- le dice suavemente. 

Arya lo mira con ojos esperanzados y él maldice su poco tacto al elegir las palabras ya que aunque entiende mejor sus planes no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con ellos. 

-No es que esté de acuerdo aún con eso- la luz en sus ojos cae y él siente una presión en su estómago por hacerle daño de esta manera- pero puedo entenderlo un poco más.

Ella baja la mirada y asiente algo ausente, él la atrae a sus brazos.

-Me gusta que te lleves bien con Jon- dice luego de un rato desde su pecho- Él es parte importante de mi vida. 

-Solo fue una conversación amor- dice sin pensar y ella levanta el rostro mirándolo asustada y él sabe que por como la llamó y no se va a disculpar por eso- No somos mejores amigos pero nos entendemos- continúa como si nada. 

Arya sabe que su corazón se está rindiendo a él poco a poco, quiere evitarlo y al mismo tiempo no quiere. Quiere que él la acepte con todo lo que implica aceptarla en este momento de su vida, quiere permitirse amar nuevamente pero siempre que cree que puede contener su corazón y mantener esto como algo simplemente físico, él hace algo, la mira de una manera o le dice algo que hace aletear el corazón como en este momento cuando le dijo “amor”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme...


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los planes de Arya y Jon toman forma y tienen fecha definida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, este capitulo me tomó un tiempo por la investigación, descubrí varias cosas interesantes de la Inseminación Artificial y por licencia artística me tome algunas cosas flexiblemente. Por ejemplo, según entendí de mis investigaciones lo que ellos están haciendo no es legal en muchas partes del mundo, o sea, o se usa el semen de la pareja o de un donante desconocido, donante conocido no se puede lo que me parece loco pero bueno aquí no tomamos en cuenta esa parte legal.
> 
> Hay algunos términos complicados pero trate de simplificarlo lo más posible. 
> 
> Disfruten...

Arya y Jon entran tomados de la mano al consultorio del Gineco-Obstetra especialista en fertilidad que los ha atendido desde que tomaron la decisión, fue un medico cuidadosamente seleccionado, con altas referencias y recomendaciones para casos de reproducción asistida, la carpeta con los resultados de la infinidad de pruebas que les mandaron en la mano libre de Arya, dentro de esta carpeta cada documento estaba en un estricto orden para evitar confusiones. 

-Hola Jóvenes, sigan siéntense- les indica el Doctor Ludwig, era un doctor algo mayor, pero sus certificaciones indicaban que se mantenía atento a los avances de la actualidad. 

Ellos se sentaron sin soltar sus manos y el doctor estiró su mano para recibir la carpeta, Arya se la pasó y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ella la había organizado con separadores de colores con el nombre de cada de ellos y de que examen se trataba en el separador, “Jon Snow/ Recuento de espermatozoides”, “Arya Stark, Permeabilidad Tubárica” rezaban los más importantes. 

El doctor no era un gran hablador, él contestaba todas sus preguntas detalladamente, pero no llenaba los espacios con cháchara innecesaria y tanto Arya como Jon agradecían esto porque estaban muy nerviosos de lo que derivaría de estos exámenes. Su cabeza rebotaba asintiendo mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja en la carpeta. 

-Esto muchachos, se llama perfección a mis ojos- les dice con los ojos todavía en la carpeta en sus manos, Jon apretó la mano de Arya en la suya y se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa- ¿Seguros que no lo quieren intentar por la vía tradicional?- les pregunta con una mirada extraña a sus manos unidas- Están jóvenes y tienen todas las condiciones, solo unas hormonas para estimular la ovulación y tendrán un embarazo exitoso en 2 meses a más tardar.

Arya mira a Jon y él le asiente para que responda por los dos, en sus citas anteriores ellos han dejado que asuma que ellos son pareja pero leyeron que el ser o no pareja influye a la hora de realizar el procedimiento. 

-Doctor, es que nosotros no somos pareja- le dice Arya suavemente y el doctor pasa su mirada del uno al otro y luego a sus manos unidas, Arya decide no hacerlo sufrir más con intriga y continua explicando- Le explico, nosotros somos mejores amigos, algo así como hermanos de distintos padres, nosotros nunca, nunca, nunca hemos tenido sexo y no nos vemos de esa forma, por eso esta es nuestra solución para ser padres juntos.

El doctor los mira, no dice nada, pasa un rato analizándolos a ambos. Jon acaricia el dorso de la mano de Arya con su pulgar tratando de tranquilizarla al ver que ella comienza a rebotar su pierna nerviosamente. 

El doctor asiente pensativamente.

-Más probabilidades de éxito en el procedimiento entonces- dice sonriéndoles pero se nota un poco confundido- Entonces tenemos que ver en qué parte del ciclo estás para monitorear tu ovulación y programar la fecha para la extracción e implantación de los espermatozoides. 

Arya y Jon se miran y ella lo atrae para un abrazo emocionado. 

-Les quiero explicar cómo será el proceso a partir de ahora y deben estar atentos, cualquier inquietud me la comunican al momento, deben tener claridad durante todo el proceso. 

Ellos asintieron al unísono, Jon sentía la fuerza con que Arya toma su mano y siente la felicidad formarse en su estómago. 

-En unos momentos Arya te haré una ecografía y eso junto con la fecha de tu última menstruación nos ayudará a determinar con exactitud la fecha de tu ovulación la cual será la fecha en que realizaremos el proceso de implementación. La haremos por el método intrauterino que es el que suele dar mejores resultados y con las condiciones de ustedes el panorama es esperanzador.

-¿Cómo es el proceso como tal de ese método?- pregunta Arya, inclinada hacia adelante en su silla. 

-Se trata de introducir el semen con los espermatozoides seleccionados en el cérvix de la mujer a través de una cánula. Es un proceso indoloro y que únicamente requiere de un reposo posterior de 30 a 60 minutos. Por medio de la cánula llegamos hasta tu útero, lo cual facilita el acceso de los espermatozoides al óvulo. 

Arya asiente, Jon no entiende mucho pero sabe que ella luego le aclarará cualquier duda que él tenga, le da vergüenza que el doctor se entere de que el no entiende la diferencia entre útero y ovulo, sabe que es educación sexual básica pero él no tiene eso así que nunca le prestó atención especial y ahora parece tan importante. 

-Antes de eso, un par de días antes- El doctor continua hablando y Jon se enfoca al escuchar que lo nombran- Jon tendrá que donar su esperma para el que el banco realice la selección de los espermatozoides con mejor movilidad, es decir con mejores opciones de alcanzar el gol- dice el doctor y Jon tiene la sensación de que le ha explicado esto a más hombres imbéciles como él.

Arya le sonríe radiante y él sabe que por esa sonrisa de su amiga todo esto vale la pena, se imagina como se han sentido un montón de hombres antes que él sentados en esta misma silla, si bien no está enamorado de su amiga la ama tanto como para ser feliz con la felicidad de ella. Incluso tener que masturbarse 2 veces en un cuarto donde todos afuera saben lo que está haciendo, con unas revistas pornográficas viejas en un rincón un tanto tiesas que él ni tocó y derramarse en un frasco. 

-Ahora, ¿tienen alguna duda?- les pregunta el doctor. 

Jon dice lo que quiere saber. 

-¿Cuáles son nuestras probabilidades de éxito a la primera? ¿No nos recomienda la fertilización in vitro en su lugar para mejorar probabilidades?

El doctor niega suavemente.

-Por las condiciones de su caso la Inseminación Artificial es el procedimiento adecuado para ustedes, la fertilización si bien sería exitoso también sería más costoso y esa no es la idea, además que es un proceso más traumático para ella- responde señalando a Arya- Sus probabilidades son favorables la tasa de embarazo para la inseminación procedente del semen de la pareja se sitúa entre un 50 y un 60 por ciento, mientras que para la inseminación procedente de un donante se sitúa entre un 60 y 70 por ciento. Ya que ustedes no son pareja podemos tomar las probabilidades de un donante. 

Jon asiente mirando a Arya con una sonrisa. 

Hacen unas cuantas preguntas más y luego Arya y el doctor pasan a otra parte del consultorio para realizarle la ecografía y determinar el tiempo. 

Como Arya está por tener su periodo en un par de días, el doctor calcula que tienen unas dos semanas antes de realizar el procedimiento ya que una vez que Arya menstrúe tienen 14 días para la ovulación contando desde el primer día, lo que los pone nerviosos y ansiosos a ambos. 

.

.

.

Al salir de la consulta deciden ir a comer unas hamburguesas con papas fritas en una cafetería a unas cuadras del consultorio, Arya había estado emocionada hablando sin parar pero cuando se sientan la mesa y ve su celular suspira con nostalgia y Jon siente como la felicidad de su amiga se va apagando. 

Arya se olvida de que está con Jon al mirar su celular cuando se sientan en la mesa ve un mensaje de Gendry y cae en cuenta de que no podrá volver a verlo antes de embarazarse. 

Él está en Marruecos grabando algo, no le ha querido decir si es para Game of Thrones o para otro proyecto nuevo porque no quiere y no puede darle spoilers. Pero le acaba de avisar que no podrá viajar a Nueva York en una semana como había planeado, él cumplirá años y quería pasar ese día con ella, lo lógico es que quisiera pasar su cumpleaños con su familia y amigos, que viajara para estar con ella era algo que no le podía pedir pero él la convenció de que lo que quería era estar con ella ese día y ella no se lo iba a negar. 

-Planeta tierra llamando a Arya- le dice Jon sacándola de sus pensamientos. 

Arya aparta el celular luego de mandarle una rápida respuesta a Gendry, suspira y mira a Jon. Les traen su comida y ambos comen las papas fritas primero que nada.

-¿Qué sucede mami?- le dice Jon con cariño. Recientemente habían cambiado sus apodos cariñosos de la universidad por referencias a su futura paternidad juntos. 

-No veré a Gendry antes de la inseminación- le dice ella encogiéndose de hombros como restando importancia- Y dudo que quiera seguir viéndome luego.

-¿No venia dentro de poco?- pregunta Jon vaciando casi que el tarro entero de kétchup en sus papas, lo que Arya consideraba asqueroso. 

Cuando Gendry se fue hace 2 semanas había mencionado volver pronto. 

-Quería venir para su cumpleaños que es en 8 días pero se le presentó algo y debe estar en Londres ese día- le explica Arya cabizbaja. 

-Te enamoraste mi ángel- dice Jon mirándola atentamente. 

Arya no miró a Jon, no quería admitirlo a nadie antes que a Gendry por lo que no dijo nada, le parecía loco sentirse así por alguien a quien conocía desde hace poco pero era el tipo de hombre que no podías dejar pasar, lástima que ella tuviera que hacerlo.

-Solo quería una despedida adecuada- susurró- Una última vez sabiendo que será la última vez, él cree que yo cambiaré de opinión y cuando se dé cuenta de que no cambiaré de opinión y cuando esté embarazada no querrá estar conmigo.

Jon suspira, notando la tristeza de su amiga, le gustaría evitarle esta pena, pero no puede, solo el terco hombre del que hablan podría hacerlo. Pero puede ayudarla a tener esa despedida adecuada se le ocurre de repente. 

-¿Sabes quién me volvió a escribir hace unas semanas?- le preguntó cómo cambiando de tema. 

Arya lo mira interrogante con las cejas levantadas mientras muerde su hamburguesa. 

-Theon- responde y ve como su amiga se ahoga un poco con el bocado por lo que él le acerca su bebida. 

Cuando logra pasar el bocado Jon se ríe de la expresión que tiene en su rostro. 

-Y no me habías dicho nada- le reclama con los ojos llorosos por el ahogo, bebe más gaseosa y vuelve a hablar-Además el ingrato ese te escribe a ti que eres su ex y a mí ni un hola- dice ella genuinamente indignada, ella y Theon se llevaron muy bien desde que Jon los presentó, aun y cuando ella no sabía que él era su pareja en ese entonces. 

-Ya sabes cómo es él- dice Jon restándole importancia- Todavía está avergonzado contigo por toda la mierda de nuestro divorcio, cuando yo fui el dramático suicida.

-No juegues con eso Jon- le dice Arya seriamente con un escalofrío, recordando el estado en que estaba Jon cuando el drama de su divorcio estaba en pleno apogeo, las cicatrices plateadas apenas perceptibles brillando en la luz. 

Jon suspira recordando su momento más oscuro, mirando las cicatrices en sus muñecas. Aparta los pensamientos de ambos volteando las muñecas hacia la mesa. 

-Entonces ¿qué te cuenta el querido Theon? ¿Qué es de su vida? ¿Sigue con el tipo ese que cuando se descuidó te coqueteó?- le pregunta Arya superando los recuerdos amargos. 

-Sigue en Chicago principalmente, pero está viajando mucho por cuestiones de trabajo, no lo ha mencionado y tampoco he preguntado- dice encogiéndose de hombros como restando importancia pero el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delata. 

-Ten cuidado Jon- le dice Arya preocupada, ella adora a Theon, le encantaba cuando ellos eran pareja pero fue testigo de cómo sufrió con el final de su relación. 

-Tranquila, solo estamos retomando la amistad, fuimos amigos mucho antes que pareja- le dice restando importancia. 

-Igual que yo con el que no debe ser nombrado pero…- 

-Mis motivos de separación no fueron los mismos que los tuyos- le dice Jon cortante, interrumpiéndola- Y él tiene a su chico y yo tengo un no sé qué con Grenn y no pasará a más, por eso no te lo había dicho. 

Arya frunce los labios dudando, pero decide no presionar más en el tema. 

-A lo que iba con esta información es que Theon me comento que como viaja mucho por trabajo, tiene unas millas y que si teníamos algún viaje podíamos contar con él- le comenta volviendo al asunto principal de su conversación. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Arya, se está imaginando que quiere decir pero no quiere ilusionarse. 

-Si quieres puedo preguntarle si es posible conseguirte un viaje exprés a Londres para que te despidas adecuadamente- le dice con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Una sorpresa para su cumpleaños?- le pregunta ilusionada, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-Si tú quieres- le dice Jon- Si lo amas, lucha por él, demuéstrale que aunque no renunciarías a ciertas cosas si puedes amarlo y que ser amado por ti es maravilloso. 

Arya lo mira con los ojos llorosos, sabiendo que Jon es el mejor amigo del mundo entero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero que sepan que aunque me mentalicé a no recibir muchas vistas ni nada, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco desanimada porque siento que nadie más que yo misma está leyendo esto, yo no lo escribo para nadie más pero el ser humano es absurdo y siempre espera más.
> 
> Aunque no he recibido ni más comentarios ni más felicitaciones continuaré, solo tengo que encontrar motivación y puede que me demore un poco en terminar los capítulos. 
> 
> Y estoy pensando editar algunas cosas anteriores porque hay cosas que eliminé por pensar que eran muy personales (recuerden que esto se me ocurrió en un momento de crisis) y otras que pueden causar confusión. 
> 
> A quien lea, gracias por estar aquí...


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya sorprende a Gendry pero puede que sea ella la que termine sorprendida...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, les comento, me demoré en este capítulo porque la escena que aquí sucede fue una de las primeras imágenes mentales que tuve de este Gendry y esta Arya y quería que fuera como mi mente lo imagino y poder transmitirlo bien... espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Arya espera nerviosamente en el portal del edificio de Gendry, la caja con el pastel que ella compró para él apoyada en un muro al costado, el celular en la mano, tecleando con rapidez. 

Había llegado a Londres hace 2 horas, paso dejando la pequeña maleta en un hotel, nadie de su familia sabía que estaba aquí, pero no quería asumir que se quedaría en con él sin consultar primero y como era una sorpresa no le podía preguntar, ella se había duchado y preparado concienzudamente para él. Le había pedido a Gendry que le avisara cuando estaría en casa para esperarlo pero él pensaba que harían una video llamada. 

Él estaba retrasado, le escribió que ya había salido de la entrevista culpable de retenerlo en Londres el día de hoy y que iba en un taxi a casa, pero que había tráfico. 

La mente de Arya comenzó a vagar en mil opciones por culpa del nerviosismo, y si en realidad él no llegaba a casa o ya tenía otros planes, aunque lo peor sería, llegaba a casa con otra mujer preparado para sesión de sexo cumpleañero. 

Se pasea nerviosamente de un lado al otro en lo alto de las escaleras del portal, varias personas han pasado y le han ofrecido acceso pero ella quiere esperarlo aquí. 

Un taxi se detiene en la calle frente al portal, ella detiene su paseo nervioso y observa a Gendry bajarse de este, él no la ha visto todavía, ella respira profundo, todas sus hipótesis olvidadas, solo centrada en él.

Cuando va por la mitad de las escaleras es que levanta la vista hacia ella y la nota, Arya puede ver el momento en que sus ojos se iluminan en reconocimiento y felicidad, su propio corazón quiere salirse de su pecho por la emoción.

-¡Sorpresa!- le dice con una sonrisa expectante mientras él la mira paralizado.

Los pies de Gendry vuelan el resto de las escaleras hasta alcanzarla y la levanta en brazos, ella se carcajea cuando la respiración de él le hace cosquillas en el cuello y siente los pequeños besos que está dejando en su piel.

Cuando la pone sobre sus pies, él observa detalladamente su rostro sosteniéndolo entre ambas manos antes de besarla con verdadera adoración. 

-Es la mejor sorpresa del mundo- le dice cuando sus labios abandonan los suyos y sus ojos recorren su cuerpo completo con ojos encendidos, ella lleva un jumpsuit corto, su torso cubierto con una chaqueta de cuero abierta pero con muchos cierres y tachuelas de adorno, medias veladas opacas y botines de tacón con tachuelas, todo totalmente negro, dándole una imagen sexy. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta casi tirante, en una clara invitación para él, lo que lo enciende totalmente. 

Arya se separa de él y busca la caja del pastel que trajo con ella. 

-Y te traje pastel de cumpleaños- le dice con felicidad infantil. 

-La sorpresa perfecta- dice inclinándose para tomar sus labios brevemente- Pasemos- le dice buscando abrir la puerta de su condominio-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí afuera?- le pregunta mientras pulsar el botón del ascensor. 

-Unos 20 minutos- le responde ella encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¿Y nadie entro o salió?- pregunta incrédulo de que sus vecinos no la fueran a dejar pasar. 

-Sí, pero quería esperarte allí- le responde ella simplemente.

-¿Desde cuándo sabias que venias?- dice quitándole la caja del pastel de las manos cuando entran al ascensor. 

-Un par de días- dice ella apoyando su rostro en su brazo y pasando la nariz por la tela de su chaqueta. Gendry sonríe ante este gesto- Un amigo me ayudó a conseguir los pasajes. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?- no quiere realmente hacer esta pregunta, quiere tenerla siempre con él, pero sabe que eso no es realista y quiere saber cuánto tiempo dispone con ella. 

Arya hace una mueca de disgusto antes de responder y él se imagina que es porque piensa lo mismo que él. 

-Mi vuelo sale pasado mañana bien temprano- le dice con un puchero. Ambos salen del ascensor cuando llega a su piso. 

-Te quedarás conmigo entonces- no le pregunta, lo asume pero a ella no le molesta, le emociona que quiera estar con ella todo el tiempo posible.-Busca en mi bolsillo derecho las llaves por favor- ella rebusca y abre la puerta sin decir nada, Gendry lleva el pastel hasta la cocina y la mira nuevamente, él se da cuenta que no preguntó simplemente asumió que ella se quería con él, pero obvio ella querría ver a su familia. 

-Lo siento amor, si quieres quedarte con tu familia está bien- se disculpa acercándose a ella. 

-Mi familia no sabe que estoy aquí- le dice con una sonrisa pícara- dejé mi equipaje en un hotel, pero acepto tu ofrecimiento, quizás visite a mi hermana un par de horas pero quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo si no tienes planes- le dice ella un poco tímidamente. 

-Hay planes, pero puedo cancelar algunos y hay un par de compromisos pero nada que me quite más de un par de horas, de resto soy todo tuyo- la atrae a sus brazos y besa el tope de su cabeza.- ¿Quieres tomarte algo?- se separa de ella y va a su nevera- Creo que lo que tengo para ofrecer es cerveza- ella simplemente asiente. 

Destapa las cervezas y las sirve cuidadosamente en las pintas que sacó de su alacena. También aprovecha y sirve dos generosos trozos del pastel que ella trajo. Se siente observado todo el tiempo. Quiere tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla directo a su habitación pero su relación no puede basarse solamente en sexo. 

-¿No deberíamos cantar cumpleaños feliz antes de cortar el pastel?- le dice ella cuando lo ve sirviendo los trozos.

Él rueda los ojos y sonríe. 

-Podemos cantar en un rato con solo un trozo, pero pienso disfrutar este pastel – su mente viajando a los escenarios en los que se le ocurre comer de ese pastel.

Ella se ríe. 

-Entonces ¿Cómo has pasado tu cumpleaños?- le pregunta ella, se quita la chaqueta y la coloca en el respaldo de una de las sillas altas que tiene en el mesón de su cocina. 

Él observa cada uno de sus movimientos, le extiende el vaso y el plato para guiarla a su sofá, Gendry disfrutaría de su regalo de cumpleaños. 

-Tranquilo, desayuno y almuerzo con mi madre y mi hermana antes de la entrevista, donde me festejaron y lo mejor del día tú- le dice antes de chocar sus vasos a modo de brindis y ambos tomar un trago. Ambos habían dejado su trozo de pastel en la mesa de centro.

-Estaba un poco nerviosa de presentarme aquí así, de sorpresa- le dice ella estirando su mano para acariciar su rostro, él se inclina hacia la caricia. 

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Gendry, mirándola, sus ojos azules brillantes fijos en los de ella. 

-No sabía si estarías contento de verme, si tendrías planes o si estarías con otra persona- le dice con duda apartando sus ojos de los de él y dejando su pinta en la mesa de centro- Nosotros nunca hablamos de exclusividad y no tiene sentido tampoco…

-Tonta, no sigas- la interrumpe tiernamente- Quería pasar mi cumpleaños contigo, no hay nadie más y no tenía más planes, pensaba hacer la video llamada contigo, esos eran mis planes. 

Ella se inclina hacia él, toma su rostro en sus manos y lo besa, suavemente, con ternura, él se inclina para dejar su vaso en el suelo, sin abandonar sus labios, sus manos van a su cintura mientras ella se sienta sobre su regazo. 

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí cariño- le dice Gendry entre besos. Ella sonríe sobre sus labios. 

Arya piensa en ese momento que todos los nervios previos a este viaje valen la pena con solo estar en sus brazos y que la bese de esa manera. 

Se abrazan y se besan por un rato, disfrutándose mutuamente de esa manera. 

Gendry desabrocha poco a poco los botones en la espalda del traje de Arya, colando su mano en la tela abierta para alcanzar su piel con sus dedos, estos se tropiezan con la tela de encaje de su sujetador. 

-No lo desabroches todavía- Dice ella separándose de sus labios para hablar al notar que se iba a deshacer de la tela que estorbaba en la exploración de su piel- Quiero que veas el efecto completo. 

Ella se levanta de su regazo y se pone de pie frente a él, el Jumpsuit cae de sus hombros y se desliza con facilidad por su cuerpo hasta caer alrededor de esos sexys botines de tachuelas en el tacón. 

Gendry observa recostado en su sofá el cuerpo de Arya, cubierto con sujetador y bragas de encaje negro, estas últimas unidas por tirantes a las medias veladas negras terminadas en sexy encaje combinado con la ropa interior. Ella es un jodido espectáculo sexy, ninguno de sus sueños o imágenes mentales le hacen justicia.

-Date la vuelta- le dice autoritariamente, inclinándose hacia adelante en el sofá, las bragas son tipo cachetero corto y eso lo vuelve loco. Toma el tirante sobre una de sus nalgas lo estira y lo suelta no a mucha distancia de su piel, le da un latigazo ligero y ella suspira. 

Gendry la hace a un lado para levantarse, toma su mano y silenciosamente la guía para que se suba a la mesa del centro, él toma la pinta de cerveza de ella de la mesa y la pone en el suelo a un lado de la suya y los trozos de pastel sin tocar los coloca en el extremo más alejado de su sofá. La ubica de espaldas al espejo y se separa de ella de manera de poder apreciar la vista. 

-No me has dicho si te gusta lo que ves- le dice ella mirándolo a los ojos. 

-Lo estoy disfrutando al máximo- le dice llevándose una mano a los pantalones para reacomodar su erección, acto que no le pasa desapercibido a ella. 

-Ahora si puedes quitar lo que quieras- dice ella incitándolo a acercarse. 

-Shhh- la silencia él- Tu eres mi regalo de cumpleaños y yo decido como lo destapo- le dice, sus ojos viajando desde su cuerpo al espejo para mirarla desde todos los ángulos- 

Estoy tratando de grabar esta imagen en mi memoria.

-Toma una foto- le dice Arya casi sin pensar, pero si esto será una despedida quiere dejarle los mejores recuerdos. 

Él la mira con duda.

-No tiene que verse la cara, puedes hacerlo- le asegura con confianza. 

El canalla dentro de Gendry celebra, él realmente quiere esa foto, el hombre decente duda pero se está convenciendo con la mirada segura que ella le da. Sin rostro, bueno él puede hacer esa foto sin que se vea su rostro. 

Saca su celular y ella le da una sonrisa traviesa, él se la devuelve y comienza a encuadrar la imagen y logra una imagen definidamente sexy, se ve ella completa por el frente y reflejada de espaldas en el espejo, él mismo se ve en el fondo reflejado en el espejo con el flash tapando su propio rostro. 

Satisfecho con su foto, lanza el teléfono en un mueble y se acerca a ella. La abraza, aprovechando de pasar sus manos por cuanta piel puede conseguir, la levanta para bajarla de la mesa, ella apoya sus manos en sus hombros mientras su cuerpo se desliza por el de Gendry. 

Sus manos se van inmediatamente al broche del sujetador.

-Ahora sí… esto se va- le dice a ella mientras se lo quita y lo lanza sobre sus hombros. Ella se ríe y lo besa. 

Los dedos de Gendry buscan acariciar suavemente sus senos, pasando las puntas de los dedos desde su circunferencia más grande hasta la aureola sin tocar los pezones. Ella busca abrir los botones de su camisa pero él se aparta y le toma las manos por las muñecas. 

-No Arya, no me vas a desnudar todavía, voy a disfrutarte primero- le dice mirándola directamente a los ojos. 

-Pero es tu cumpleaños, quiero complacerte a ti- le dice ella.

-Cariño…- dice Gendry tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Yo no sé si te lo he dicho, pero yo soy un hombre que disfruta mucho de los pechos femeninos- ella sonríe de medio lado. 

-Lo he notado- le responde jocosamente. 

-Pues por eso he aprendido cosas que me permiten disfrutar de ellos y que tu disfrutes de eso también- ella lo mira con duda en los ojos- Créeme disfrutaré eso tanto o más que una mamada y tú también- Ve que ella todavía duda- Además tenemos 2 días para nosotros, pero es mi cumpleaños y yo decido como disfrutarte.

Ella se ríe pícaramente y asiente con la cabeza. 

-Vas a jugar esa carta toda la noche, ¿cierto?- le pregunta Arya inclinando su cabeza para besar el pulso en su muñeca derecha mientras el todavía sostiene su rostro. 

Gendry se ríe descaradamente- Todo lo que tenga que usarla, tengo hasta medianoche para aprovecharme de eso-

Él le instruye para que se siente en la mesa de centro con las piernas abiertas apoyando sus pies aún en sus botines en el sofá, Gendry se sienta entre sus piernas, como la mesa es algo alta él solo tiene que inclinarse un poco para alcanzar sus pechos, a los que le da rápidos besos mientras se acomodan como él quiere. Arya se siente descarada, sentada así en el medio de su sala de estar y eso la emociona. 

Él la mira, con esa mirada ardiente que a ella le encanta, su corazón late fuertemente en su pecho con la anticipación. 

Gendry no puede creer la suerte que tiene de conseguir una mujer como ella, no cuestiona mucho lo que quiere y lo deja disfrutar de su cuerpo sin reservas, mira hacia el espejo y aunque está de perfil servirá para observar bien todas las reacciones de su cuerpo a lo que él le haga. Se recoge las mangas de la camisa blanca que utilizó en la entrevista, dejando sus antebrazos a la vista. 

Se inclina para tomar sus labios, sus manos la toman del cuello, mientras su lengua asalta su boca concienzudamente sus dedos comienzas los suaves masajes desde las terminaciones de su nuca hacia su clavícula.

La punta de sus dedos apenas rozando su suave piel, el abandona sus labios con lentitud, ve como su pulso se acelera en su cuello, ella está con su erguida orgullosamente ofreciéndole sus senos para su disfrute, su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en la mesa al lado de sus piernas. 

Gendry pasa sus dedos desde su clavícula hasta donde comienza la hinchazón de sus pechos y luego se devuelve, luego pasa hacia los lados casi desde las axilas hasta el mismo punto y de regreso, la respiración de Arya se está acelerando de anticipación. Cuando por fin siente los dedo de Gendry llegar a sus senos abre los ojos para observar lo que está haciendo con ella.

Ahora las puntas de sus dedos se pasean por todo el montículo de cada uno de sus pechos rodeándolos hasta llegar a la aureola y devuelve la espiral en sentido contrario, su respiración se acelera y ella involuntariamente levanta su pecho con la respiración buscando un contacto más prolongado. 

Él solo levanta una mirada severa hacia su rostro y ella entiende que no puede volver a hacer eso. 

-Tienes los senos más perfectos que he visto y quiero saborearlos por horas- dice antes de inclinarse y pasar la punta de su lengua por uno de sus pezones erectos, luego sopla sobre su rastro mojado lo que hace que ella se estremezca.

Arya no sabe en qué momento él acerco los platos con los trozos de pastel que ninguno había tocado desde que los sirvió y unta sus dedos con la crema para luego colocar la crema repartida estratégicamente entre sus senos, pecho y hasta en su abdomen.

Le ofrece los restos de crema en sus dedos y ella los lame descaradamente mirándolo como si le estuviera lamiendo el pene, lo que tiene efecto en su polla ya dura confinada en sus pantalones. 

Él comienza a lamer la crema dejada en el cuerpo de Arya desde el punto más alejado sus senos pero sus dedos expertos consiguen la manera de acariciarlo en los puntos libres de crema pastelera para continuar estimulándola. 

Arya observa como su lengua recorre los rastros de crema en su cuerpo, su coño late de excitación pero él deliberadamente la ignora ahí abajo y se dedica a sus pechos, ella no quiere que el abandone la atención a sus pechos pero también necesita aliviar la presión de su excitación en su vagina, ella lleva una de sus manos a su centro pero antes de que lo alcance él detiene su mano tomándola de la muñeca. 

-No hagas trampa cariño- le susurra suavemente- Te prometo, valdrá la pena.

Sus manos y boca vuelven a dedicarse a sus pechos ahora lamiendo la crema sobre ellos. 

Estaban tan concentrados en el momento que no escucharon la llave entrar en la cerradura, lo que escucharon fue el golpe de la puerta al ser abierta y las voces masculinas riéndose y gritando. 

-Compañero hemos venido a sacarte de tu miseria-

Gendry alcanzó a cubrir los pechos de Arya con su cuerpo, abrazándola. Ella está paralizada. 

-No lo veo tan miserable- dice una voz distinta. 

-Váyanse- les dice Gendry con voz aparentemente calmada, pero con la ira burbujeando en su pecho. 

-Yo me estoy quedando aquí- dice el primero y Arya comienza a reírse bajito. 

-Estoy completamente seguro de que Podrick y su esposa podrán recibirte por esta noche…- dice Gendry con mal humor, todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo en Arya construyéndole un orgasmo solo estimulando sus senos, arruinado. 

-Vamos Grey- dice el segundo hombre. 

Cuando la puerta se cierra nuevamente, Gendry se separa de Arya y apoya la frente en su hombro respirando profundo tratando de calmar su furia. Siente que ella tiembla ligeramente debajo de él y se preocupa de que esté llorando. 

Cuando sube la cara para mirarla ella lo mira divertida y suelta una carcajada contenida. 

-Lo siento, olvide que mi amigo Grey se está quedando conmigo unos días- le dice entre sus risas. 

-Tranquilo- dice ella pasando el dedo por su mejilla para retirar un poco de crema de su rostro y acto seguido se lleva el dedo a sus labios para lamer lo que limpio de su rostro. 

Ese simple acto vuelve a encenderlo. 

-Vamos, continúa lo que estabas haciendo- le dice guiando su cabeza a sus pechos- Eso no me ha desanimado, por el contrario, me encendió más. 

Él sonríe y continúa con la atención a sus montículos, intercalando las caricias con sus manos y su boca entre ambos. Lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando y soplando en sus pezones, aureolas y en la piel blanca de sus senos. Con sus dedos rozaba, pellizcaba y amasaba la carne sensible. Arya gime suavemente ante sus atenciones. 

De vez en cuando toma crema en sus dedos y la unta por su piel para luego seguir el rastro con su lengua, ella está cada vez más agitada entre sus brazos. 

Arya no puede creer lo que le hace sentir la atención de sus manos y boca en sus pechos, ella puede sentir el nudo de su orgasmo construirse en su vientre y él no la ha tocado en su centro ni una vez.

Gendry no es brusco en sus atenciones pero cuando siente la tensión en el cuerpo de ella sabe que está cerca, comienza a morder y apretar los pezones con más fuerza de lo que venía haciendo ganándose gemidos más sonoros de sus labios.

Arya siente el orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo cuando Gendry chupa su pezón derecho con fuerza y lo atrapa seguidamente entre sus dientes. Ella grita su nombre con reverencia mientras la electricidad la recorre, Gendry baja la intensidad de sus caricias gradualmente mientras la ve sacudirse en su orgasmo, su ego se eleva junto con ella. 

Desde que era adolescente y descubrió su pasión por los pechos aprendió todos los trucos para sacarles provecho al máximo, él está a reventar dentro de sus pantalones disfrutando con el orgasmo que recorre el cuerpo de ella bajo sus atenciones. 

Arya va bajando de su orgasmo poco a poco, Gendry aún lame y acaricia sus pechos observando su rostro atentamente con una mirada engreída en sus ojos. 

Ella se levanta de la mesa apartándolo de ella y lo empuja con brusquedad hacia el espaldar del sofá, él se ve desconcertado por un momento hasta que la ve luchando con las ligas que unen sus bragas con sus medias, él la ayuda y entre los dos se deshacen de sus bragas, ella lo vuelve a empujar con fuerza y él se ríe perversamente amando cada imagen de ella encendida por su reciente orgasmo. 

Ella abre el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón, sacando su dureza de su confinamiento con facilidad y comienza a bombearlo en su mano mientras de acomoda a horcajadas sobre su regazo. 

-Déjame busco un condón- le dice él estirándose por el sofá alcanzando un paquete de preservativo que ella no sabe cómo llegó allí pero no le importa.

Cuando lo consigue se lo pasa y ella se lo coloca rápidamente, cegada con la pasión, lo necesita en su interior y se empala a sí misma con fuerza, ambos gimiendo fuertemente con la sensación, Arya lo monta con fiereza, busca más contacto de su piel y al no poder desabrochar los botones mientras se mueve sobre él abre la camisa haciendo saltar los botones.

Gendry se enciende con su pasión, sabe que ella es salvaje pero nunca la había visto tan al borde. La ayuda cuando ella intenta quitarle la camiseta interior, Arya suspira cuando puede pasar sus manos por su piel desnuda, se apoya en su pecho mientras lo monta con fuerza, gimiendo y jadeando por el esfuerzo, Gendry voltea hacia el espejo y observa el cuerpo de ella sacudiéndose sobre él, sus manos sobre sus muslos ayudándola en sus impulsos, vuelve su mirada hacia ella, sus senos están a la altura de su boca y el vuelve a tomarlos como un sediento. 

Ella se tensa nuevamente en su orgasmo y él se deja ir con ella gimiendo su nombre con reverencia mientras se descarga en el preservativo, sus movimientos bajando de intensidad gradualmente mientras ella monta su orgasmo, él agradece esos movimientos para relajar su polla luego de llegar. 

Arya colapsa sobre Gendry en un desastre tembloroso y jadeante. Su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho, un nudo en la garganta y aunque intenta evitarlo se le escapan unas lágrimas que caen sobre el pecho de Gendry. Lo ama, lo ama con todo su corazón y quiere que él se quede con ella, que la acompañe por el resto de su vida pero en unos días eso no será posible y por un mínimo momento duda de haber tomado la decisión correcta, puede imaginarse teniendo un hijo con él, aceptando su oferta de ser el padre de sus bebés. Espera que tome estas lágrimas como gotas de sudor pero no tiene tanta suerte. 

-Oye, ¿Éstas bien?- le pregunta Gendry buscando que levante su rostro hacia él, cuando él ve las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro se asusta.- ¿Qué está mal? ¿Te lastimé?- Dice irguiéndose y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos para que le mire a los ojos. 

Arya quiere decirle lo que siente, en su boca se comienza a formar el “Te amo” pero se acobarda y dice otra verdad en su lugar.

-Eso fue sublime Gendry, no me podrías haber lastimado porque yo fui la que se volvió loca- ella respira profundo ignorando la presión en su garganta- Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan al borde Gendry.

Él parece dudar por un momento pero poco a poco se construye en su rostro una sonrisa engreída y satisfecha. 

-¿Estás llorando por la intensidad del orgasmo?-pregunta con voz entusiasta y ella le sonríe y asiente-Te amo- le dice Gendry antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla por donde corren las lágrimas de Arya.

Gendry se separa un poco para ver su rostro, lo sonrisa de ha borrado del semblante de su chica, lo mira con los ojos abiertos, puede sentir que ella quiere decir algo pero no le salen las palabras y él realmente no necesita que ella diga las palabras, no hoy, no por obligación pero siente que hay algo distinto en ella y tiene la esperanza de que sean sentimientos fuertes hacia él. 

-No tienes que decir lo mismo cariño- dice tratando de calmar tanto su corazón como el de ella- Lo digo porque estoy seguro de lo que siento y no para que tú lo digas, cuando me lo digas quiero que sea porque tienes certeza de que lo sientes.

Arya se inclina hacia Gendry y siente como él acaricia su espalda desnuda mientras ella respira el aroma de su cuello. Ella está segura de lo que siente pero sabe que decirlo haría todo más complicado, ella aún va a embarazarse del bebé de otro hombre en unos pocos días. 

-Lo siento, arruiné tu camisa y probablemente tus pantalones- dice desde su cuello, decide hacer como si él no le hubiese dicho las palabras más importantes hace unos segundos. Su camisa está tirada a un lado en el sofá, sobre el restante de los trozos de pastel que él sirvió y que en realidad comió desde la piel de sus pechos, el pantalón apenas abierto para dejar salir su pene que estaba disminuyendo gradualmente en su interior, empapado por los jugos de su excitación. 

-No sientas nada, es solo ropa- sus manos viajando deliciosamente por la piel de su espalda y su trasero-Disfruto de mi regalo de cumpleaños plenamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busque boobgasmo en google xD
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo es color de rosa para los tórtolos....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas semanas han sido difíciles para mi, por eso me he demorado en escribir y publicar... Espero que no se refleje mucho mi ánimo en la escritura...
> 
> Gendry también tiene quien cubra sus espaldas.

Capítulo 13

Arya se despierta a la siguiente mañana cuando siente frio en la espalda desnuda y siente una puerta cerrarse cerca de ella, ella se estira como un gato sintiendo todos los lugares en que tiene ese dolor delicioso que se deriva de intensa actividad sexual la noche anterior, la cama a su lado se siente fría y ella respira el olor de Gendry en las sábanas, ha dormido poco y no sabe ni qué hora es, ni cuánto tiempo ha dormido pero le molesta un poco no conseguirlo a su lado al despertarse. 

Una puerta se abre y ella voltea a mirar, Gendry sale del baño con una toalla en la cintura, ella suspira al verlo. 

-Buenos días- la saluda inclinándose a darle un beso, mantiene el beso con la boca cerrada ya que no se ha cepillado los dientes. 

-Hola- le saluda ella con voz ronca-¿Cómo nunca dejas que me despierte contigo a mi lado?- le reclama ella ya que cuando estuvieron juntos en New York, también se despertó en la mañana en su cama sola mientras él estaba en el baño. Mira como saca una ropa cómoda de su closet y ella se sienta en la cama, dejando que la colcha que la cubría caiga mientras ella intenta arreglar el desastre de su cabello. 

Gendry la mira mientras se pasa los pantalones deportivos por las piernas, sus senos descaradamente al descubierto mientras ella se acomoda el cabello en un chongo desordenado en lo alto de su cabeza. Se emociona cuando analiza su reclamo, ella quería despertar con él.

-Simplemente no pensé que te molestaría despertarte sola- le dice gateando por la cama y besa uno de sus senos mientras ella lo mira intrigada, no se aparta, sino que suspira cuando el pasa su lengua juguetonamente por el pezón- Mañana no me levantaré de la cama hasta que tu despiertes- él se deja caer boca arriba usando las piernas de ella para apoyar la cabeza y mirarla hacia arriba-Es más si me lo pides, nunca dejaremos esta cama.

Ella acaricia suavemente su rostro y cabello, él cierra los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil- ella se inclina para dejar un beso en su barbilla recién rasurada. Cuando ella se endereza él la mira profundamente pero no dice nada.  
Arya le da unos golpecitos en el hombro indicándole que se levante y cuando él lo hace, ella se levanta desnuda hacia su bolso que habían recogido en la madrugada de su desastre en el salón y se dirigía con el hacia el baño. 

-Saldré a ver si Grey llegó y si hizo desayuno o saldré por algo rápido- le dice antes de que ella cierre la puerta mientras se coloca una camiseta.

-¿Crees que podrías conseguir entre tu ropa algo que no me quede 10 veces más grande o que pueda ajustarse para que me quede? Mientras vamos por mi equipaje- le pregunta ella.

Gendry le sonríe. 

-Lo que quieras cariño, busca tu misma lo que quieras- ella le lanza un beso y cierra la puerta. 

Siente que Gendry sale de la habitación, ella se cepilla los dientes y peina su cabello dejándolo suelto ya que la coleta de la noche anterior era tan tirante que le dejo el cuero cabelludo sensible.

Ella en su bolso salvador llevaba su cepillo de dientes y un cambio de ropa interior, luego de una rápida ducha sale en ropa interior a saquear el closet de Gendry a buscar algo para vestirse ya que no quería usar la misma ropa de la noche anterior porque de alguna manera habían conseguido que se llenara con la crema del pastel. 

Arya río sola cuando recordó que en esa madrugada luego de una de sus sesiones de sexo salieron a organizar un poco el salón para que el huésped de Gendry no lo consiguiera en ese estado de desastre, Gendry había opinado que no le importaba que su amigo viera eso pero Arya lo convenció diciéndole que no quería que se topara con sus bragas usadas y que habían estado empapadas cuando se las quitó. El desastre que habían hecho era increíble, había pastel y crema en lugares que ella no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí, la ropa de ella (exceptuando sus medias y botines) dispersa por todo el sitio y botones de la camisa de Gendry regados por el suelo. 

Consigue una camiseta que debe quedarle a Gendry muy pegada y unos pantalones con cintura adaptable a los cuales les dobla el ruedo varias veces.

Escucha risas afuera y sabe que el amigo de Gendry está en casa. Le da un poco de vergüenza salir así que respira profundo pero cuando esta por abrir la puerta le da curiosidad al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. 

-Yo pensando que estarías miserable por no poder estar con tu chica de Nueva York y conseguimos semejante espectáculo… y ahora ¿haces desayuno?- dice con tono sarcástico- No dejas de sorprenderme amigo.- continua la voz desconocida. 

-Calla idiota- corta Gendry pero ella puede oír que no está verdaderamente molesto- Es ella y todavía está aquí- le dice con felicidad. 

-O sea que ¿casi le veo la tetas y medio vi el divino trasero que se gasta la chica que tiene a Gendry Waters en su dedo meñique?- dice el hombre y Arya puede escuchar a Gendry darle un golpe en lo que cree que es la cabeza y sonríe para sí misma dentro de su vergüenza- Eso dolió- se queja 

-Debería golpearte más duro- dice Gendry-¿Qué tanto viste de ella?- pregunta Gendry verdaderamente intrigado-Sé sincero.

-No mucho, realmente reaccionaste rápido, en el momento que abrí la puerta tenías la boca sobre ella y la cubriste con tus manos y luego con tu cuerpo, ni por el espejo pude ver nada, lo más que vi fue el trasero cubierto de encaje negro- explicó y Arya se pudo sentir un poco más tranquila- Aunque si me pareció extraño.

-¿Extraño que?- pregunta Gendry a su amigo. 

-¿Recuerdas esa vez hace tiempo, luego de la audición para Netflix, que me quede acá contigo?-Arya escucha como Gendry da un sonido de afirmación-Te sorprendí en una situación parecida y bueno… ya sabes…- su voz bajó mucho de tono pero aunque ella intenta escuchar él no termina de decir.

-Con Arya no, me da un ataque de celos solo de pensarlo- dice simplemente Gendry- Además, eso fue hace mucho, éramos jóvenes y pensábamos más con la polla que con la cabeza. 

-Entonces va en serio- nota el tono serio en la voz del aún desconocido amigo de Gendry.

-Tanto como ella quiera, pero no debería sorprenderte, ya te lo había dicho- le responde.

-O hasta que tenga un hijo de otro hombre- le dice el otro.

-Puede decidir tener uno mío- contraataca Gendry y ahí, en ese mismo momento es que ella entiende que él intenta hacerla cambiar de opinión. 

Gendry ha hecho que ella se enamore de él para hacerle cambiar de opinión en cuanto a sus planes. 

Arya suspira ya ignorando el resto de la conversación y comienza a pasearse por la habitación pensando, está molesta con Gendry, por aún querer que ella cambie algo de ella por él, siente un poco de esa opresión que sentía en su matrimonio cada vez que su ex hacia algún comentario anti-niños, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere empañar esta despedida discutiendo algo de lo que han hablado infinidad de veces. 

Su celular suena en su bolso con un mensaje y cuando abre su whatsapp sonríe porque Jon es oportuno hasta en la distancia. 

“Hola mami, si la ausencia de mensajes tuyos es una señal de que la despedida va bien me alegro por ti, solo escribo para recordarte que debes tomarte las hormonas para preparar ese hermoso útero para nuestro bebé. Faltan 7 días. Pórtate bien”

Arya sonríe recomponiéndose un poco con las palabras de Jon. Teclea su respuesta. 

“Hola papi, me encanta como eres oportuno para calmar mis nervios, ya luego te cuento, aún no sabe que es una despedida, estoy por decírselo. Gracias por recordármelo tontito. Un beso”

Ella deja el teléfono y busca en su bolso las pastillas con las hormonas que debe tomar.

-Me preguntaba que hacías- dice Gendry entrando a la habitación mirándola con ojos encendidos- Anoche eras una visión sexy, pero así, vestida con mi ropa eres aún más sexy.  
Ella le sonríe pero Gendry nota algo de tristeza en su mirada. 

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunta acercándose a ella. 

Arya niega suavemente. Gendry decide dejarlo pasar.

-Quiero presentarte a Grey y ya hice el desayuno- le dice tomando una de sus manos en la suya. 

-Debo ir al baño, dame un momento- le dice Arya entrando al baño. 

Él la sigue con la mirada, una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. 

Su mirada se desvía a la mesa donde Arya tiene su bolso y su celular está desbloqueado en una conversación de whatsapp, sabe que está mal pero sus ojos se van automáticamente a leer. Siente un peso caer en su estómago cuando lee el mensaje de Jon. 

Despedida

Nuestro bebé

7 días

Las frases se repiten en su mente una y otra vez, su temperamento se enciende un poco más cada vez que se repiten, para cuando Arya sale del baño no necesita mirarlo dos veces para saber que algo anda mal, pero puede ver como ella entiende cuando ve su celular en las manos de Gendry. 

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- Gendry no reconoce ni su propia voz, muy calmada frente a toda la furia que está reprimiendo. 

-En algún momento de hoy- responde ella desafiante, Gendry no la engaña con el tono calmado de voz, ella se imagina lo molesto que puede estar. 

-Entonces te presentaste de sorpresa en mi cumpleaños como despedida por que en 7 putos días te vas a embarazar de otro hombre como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros- eleva la voz con tono sarcástico. 

-Tú sabias mis planes desde el principio Gendry- le responde ella con voz amenazadora, recuperando su malestar anterior al darse cuenta que él quería que ella cambiara de opinión- Tú insististe en continuar con esto a pesar de eso, no te atrevas a insinuar que yo te he engañado- le dice amenazadoramente. 

-Podrías haberme dicho que venías de despedida, no dejarme ilusionarme- le respondo en el mismo tono enojado. 

-¿Cuándo te lo decía?- le pregunta señalándolo con el dedo- ¿Justo después de decirte feliz cumpleaños? ¿Mientras lamias el pastel de mis tetas? ¿O mientras te hacía sexo oral en la ducha?- le reclama con preguntas retóricas lo que lo deja sin palabras y ella aprovecha de continuar- Te lo iba a decir hoy Gendry, en lo que pudiéramos hablar tu y yo- dice bajando la voz pero que para él se sintió aun peor- No tenías que revisar mi celular y hacerte la victima cuando siempre supiste mis planes, sabias que esto entre nosotros tenía fecha de caducidad hasta que hiciéramos el procedimiento.

-No revisé intencionalmente- dice él todavía molesto- estaba encendido y me llamó la atención- se explica ante la mirada decepcionada de Arya- pensé, que sería suficiente- su mirada cae, su voz es suave. 

-¿Suficiente qué?- dice Arya exasperándose nuevamente, recordaba que él había dicho eso cuando habló con él de sus planes. 

-Que tendría tiempo suficiente para que te enamoraras de mí- dice sacudiendo sus manos. 

-Para hacerme cambiar de opinión- dice ella recordando la conversación que acaba de escuchar- Tan poco respeto tienes por mí, por mis decisiones como mujer.

-No se trata de eso Arya- Gendry se desespera y sale de la habitación y siente que ella viene tras él

-¿De qué se trata entonces?- le pregunta desesperada.

-Es que quieres tener un hijo con otro hombre teniéndome a mí y me hace pensar que nunca tuve oportunidad, siempre ha sido él- Ella le toma la mano haciendo que la mire.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le dice ella con voz fuerte. 

-Al principio pensé que era él, quien estaba enamorado de ti y tú no te dabas cuenta pero ahora estoy convencido de que eres tú la que está enamorada de él y buscas cualquier medio para atarlo a ti- le grita desesperado y ella da un paso atrás soltando su mano, herida porque la crea tan calculadora. 

Gendry camina hacia la puerta.

-Sí, estúpido, porque soy tan inmadura para no saber lo que siento y viajar desde el otro lado del mundo para visitar en su cumpleaños a un hombre del cual no estoy enamorada dejando atrás al que verdaderamente amo, porque yo soy así de imbécil- le reclama sarcásticamente. 

Gendry se volteó a mirarla cuando ella terminó de hablar pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que podía significar que entendió lo que ella le quiso decir, pero cuando se volteó y abrió la puerta para salir ella no pudo evitar sonar ansiosa. 

-¿A dónde vas?- su tono era ansioso pero también retador, no quería que se fuera así como así. 

-Necesito tomar aire- dijo saliendo- Pero por favor no te vayas- completó con una tranquilidad extraña cuando segundos antes le había estado gritando. 

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras Gendry, Arya suspira tratando de componer sus emociones, no había querido confesarle sus sentimientos en una discusión, de hecho, no hubiese querido que discutieran pero lo entendió.

Cuando se voltea hacia la cocina nota que hay un hombre mirándola atentamente recostado del mesón masticando un sándwich. 

-¿Crees que entendió lo último que quise decir?- dice para romper el hielo. 

El hombre traga el bocado masticado y se levanta para apoyarse en el mesón de sus manos y no sus codos, soltando el sándwich en un plato frente a él. 

-¿Qué estás enamorada de él?- ella asiente- Gendry a veces es medio tonto pero no tanto, entendió pero no lo cree.

Ella vuelve a suspirar y lanza una mirada esperanzada a la puerta cerrada, esperando que el regrese y se vea contento por lo que ella le confesó. Cuando aparta la mirada se dirige al mesón. 

-Entonces, desayuno con el Comandante de los Inmaculados- el hombre sonríe brillantemente a su reconocimiento y le acerca un plato mientras ella se sienta en una silla alta- El inmaculado que casi me ve las tetas- rompe el hielo haciéndolo reír. 

-Por eso no necesitamos ser tan formales, llámame Grey por favor- le dice siguiéndole el juego.- Prometo que en realidad no vi más que el lateral y eso es menos de lo que muestran en muchos sitios.- Grey se encoge de hombros. 

Arya se ríe quitándole peso al asunto. 

-Espero que no se moleste más si no lo espero para desayunar- dice llevándose el sándwich a la boca y dando un mordisco. 

-Aunque no lo creas, él solo desata su furia por cosas importantes- dice poniéndose serio y ella nota que así como ella escuchó su conversación de la mañana, él debe haber escuchado cada palabra de su discusión y contrario a lo que ella siempre pensaba de que a nadie le debía importar su vida y decisiones sintió la necesidad de defenderse. 

-Él siempre ha estado al tanto de mis planes- dijo cortante- Y siempre fui clara en que pasara lo que pasara no cambiaría de opinión. 

-Lo sé, pero así como tú tienes convicciones él también las tiene- le dice con voz calmada- ¿Tan difícil es entenderle que él nunca ha querido criar hijos ajenos?

-¿Qué?- Arya se congela al escuchar la pregunta, Gendry nunca le ha dicho nada de eso- Yo jamás le pediría eso, mi bebé va a tener un papá- dice con vehemencia- El punto de que mi mejor amigo sea el papá es que sé que nunca me va a fallar. 

-¿Cómo podrías saber si Gendry fallará o no como padre de un hijo tuyo?

-Conociéndolo mejor, pero no tengo tiempo para eso- explica Arya mirándolo fijamente- No me estoy haciendo más joven mientras hablamos y mientras más espere más difícil   
sería un primer embarazo.

Grey parece no tener nada para debatir eso.

-Ahora explícame-exige Arya cuando el amigo de Gendry se queda en silencio- Eso de que él no quiere criar hijos ajenos.- ella siente una opresión en el pecho mientras espera su respuesta. 

Ella puede imaginarse un par de cosas que pueden significar eso pero no quiere aventurarse a pensar cualquiera de las opciones. 

Grey suspira, él pensó que su amigo le había explicado eso a su chica pero al parecer no lo había hecho dejándolo a él meter la pata y solo le quedaba tratar de explicar lo que el opinaba era una posición válida. 

-Gendry creció en una familia de padres divorciados, cuando su padres intentaron rehacer sus vidas con otras personas, su padrastro es un hombre mucho mejor padre que su propio padre y su madrastra era algo parecido a las de los cuentos de hadas, bruja y cruel y todo eso, de niño siempre prefirió a su madre y padrastro pero eso ocasionó una brecha cada vez más grande entre él su padre, siempre ha dicho que nunca se emparejaría con una mujer con hijos, no porque no quiera criar hijos ajenos como yo dije, sino porque no quiere generarle a un niño la clase de conflictos con la que el creció. 

Arya lo mira atentamente, analizando cada una de sus palabras, Gendry le había contado un poco de su familia pero no los detalles de su infancia. Ella podía entender su posición pero eso no aplicaba en su caso.

-Entiendo- dice finalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme!
> 
> En el próximo capítulo conoceremos un poco más de la relación de Arya y Jon.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya conversa con Gendry sobre su relación con Jon.
> 
> La parejita decide que será de ellos...

Capítulo 14

Gendry regresa a su apartamento apenas una media hora después, habiendo controlado su temperamento con una ligera caminata.

Su mente era un revoltijo con cada palabra que se habían dicho recientemente y admitió que la pelea fue realmente estúpida, sus motivos para iniciarla fueron tontos considerando que ella siempre fue sincera con él respecto a sus planes y realmente no es como si hubiese querido que ella lanzara ese tarro de agua fría sobre él cuando disfrutaron de una noche de reencuentro maravillosa. 

Aunque igual no dejaba de dolerle la fecha de caducidad para su relación, más aún cuando ella en resumidas cuentas le acaba de decir que estaba enamorada de él, lo que lo dejaba aún más confundido.

Antes de abrir la puerta de su apartamento escucha las carcajadas, las risas de Grey y Arya juntas lo intrigan y junto su oído a la puerta para ver si alcanza a escuchar algo de su conversación. 

-Está bueno- dice la voz de Grey-Aunque aún dudo que me sepa tan bien como le supo a Gendry anoche- su amigo está coqueteando con su chica, pero el sabe que Grey no lo hace en serio, o eso espera. 

-Tendrás que quedarte con la duda- la voz de Arya es divertida. 

Cuando abre la puerta ambos voltean a verlo, están comiendo pastel del que ella le trajo y la broma que comparten cobra sentido, Grey está del lado de la cocina del mesón y Arya sentada en una de las sillas altas, sus pies balanceándose en el aire como una niña pequeña, su mirada divertida se convierte en una cautelosa cuando lo mira y él siente su pecho apretarse, porque puede ver lo que ella siente por él en sus ojos y al parecer inconscientemente decide tentarlo lamiendo la cucharilla llena de crema pastelera como si fuera… otra cosa.

-Veo que se han conocido- les dice mientras le quita la bendita cuchara a Arya de la mano y toma un trozo del pastel del plato frente a Arya llevándoselo inmediatamente hasta la boca- Mmm- se saborea y decide seguir con la broma de ellos- Rico, pero sé de una manera que queda mejor- dice guiñándole un ojo a Arya.

Se quedan con Grey un rato, bromeando como si no hubiesen discutido a los gritos hace menos de una hora. Gendry sabe que Arya está cautelosa en lo que dice frente a él. Una vez que él comió su desayuno y Grey se fue a la habitación de invitados alegando que el sofá de Podrick no era muy bueno, Gendry miró a Arya seriamente. 

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, ella caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla baja de su colchón, con la vista fija en el suelo frente a ella. 

-Lo siento- dice Gendry desde su posición recostado en la puerta cerrada, ella levanta la mirada hacia él pero no dice nada. Él decide continuar, explicándose- Todo eso que dije, fue mi inseguridad hablando, fue mi ego y mi esperanza cayendo en picado- dijo con voz suave. 

Ella se levanta y se acerca a él tomando su mano. 

-Te dije que seguir viéndonos lo haría todo más difícil al final- dice ella metiendo su mano en la de él, más grande, más cálida.

-Éstas enamorada de mi- le dice él como una afirmación y ella asiente mirándolo a los ojos, sabe que él necesita que ella diga las palabras propiamente. 

-Estoy enamorada de ti Gendry- le dice y él con la mano libre toma su rostro y se inclina para besarla con suavidad. 

Cuando se separan y él apoya su frente en la de ella, Arya decide hablarle a Gendry con el corazón, decide contarle la historia de su amistad con Jon para que entienda porque tomó la decisión y porque no va a dar un paso atrás en su decisión de ser familia con Jon. 

-Creo que aún no entiendes muy bien mi relación con Jon y siento la necesidad de explicártelo- le dice en un susurro. 

Gendry suspira, porque en realidad está cansado de que el tema Jon sea un constante entre ellos, quiere decirle que no quiere hablar más del otro hombre pero en el fondo sabe que quiere conocer que fue lo que pasó en sus vidas para ser tan unidos y que hace que ella esté dispuesta a sacrificar un nuevo amor, uno que él sabe que ella no esperaba encontrar por hacer una familia con el hombre.

Asiente y la lleva a la cama, se sientan uno frente al otro, mantener esta conversación en la cama era un poco extraño pero él quería mantenerse en paz con ella, y él creía en que la cama era un territorio de amor no de guerra y con ese pensamiento trataba de mantenerse para no sucumbir a su furia. 

-Mi amistad con Jon data de la universidad, primero fuimos Ygritte y yo, luego conocimos a Margaery, hubo unas protestas sobre asuntos estudiantiles y nosotras nos involucramos en eso tanto que cuando hubo enfrentamientos con la policía nos quedamos con los hombres al frente, devolviendo lacrimógenas, Jon fue el único que respaldó nuestra posición allí- Arya sonríe al recordar sus primeros momentos como Charlie y sus Ángeles, o como los cuatro fantásticos- No nos mandó a retroceder como niñas asustadas, sino que nos acompañó como si fuéramos uno más de los hombres. 

Gendry podía ver como para Arya esto fue importante, él sabía que ella tenía profundas creencias feministas pero no se había dado cuenta de lo serio que se lo tomaba. 

-De esas protestas surgieron unas elecciones para el centro de estudiantes y un amigo nos propuso ser de su plancha pero ninguna estaba convencida porque aunque si compartíamos algunas de sus ideas habían otras que nos parecían extremas, al negarnos nos pidió que entones fuéramos el comité electoral y eso nos convenció más, lo que no sabíamos era que el pretendía que hiciéramos trampa para que él ganara y al producirse esa ruptura con nuestro amigo nos acercamos más a la otra plancha que era donde estaba Jon, que por cierto en esa época todavía no había descubierto su gusto por los hombres. 

Gendry escuchaba sus problemas universitarios y en su estómago sentía un nudo, él sentía que en su vida le había faltado ese tipo de experiencia, la escuela de actuación no era como ir a una universidad. 

-Fuimos a conciertos, fiestas, reuniones caseras para competencias de pancakes, Ygritte y Margaery se enamoraron un poco de Jon y comenzaron una especie de juego con él, ambas salían con él al tiempo y todos eran conscientes, ellas solo competían para saber con quién quería estar más él, ellas querían que yo también me involucrara pero nunca pude verme besando a Jon ni nada, sí, iba a la piscina cuando entrenaba a verlo, era y sigue siendo un hombre sexy pero no sentía atracción por él y yo tenía novio.   
Arya ve como Gendry se remueve incomodo al decir que Jon es un hombre sexy, pero eso ella no podía negarlo. Decide dejar pasar por alto eso. 

-La presión de tener que salir con ellas empujó a Jon más hacia mí en nuestros momento de grupo, si nos veían por la universidad a los cuatro juntos era común que él y yo estuviéramos de la mano, de brazo o él acostado con la cabeza en mi regazo en uno de los jardines del campus, Jon nunca fue de expresar sentimientos con palabras, él siempre ha sido más físico. Una vez le pregunté porque era así conmigo y no con las chicas y me dijo que conmigo no se había acostado y no lo iba a malinterpretar con otros sentimientos. 

Con la narración de Arya, Gendry aún cree que ellos en algún momento estuvieron enamorados el uno del otro. 

-El juego de los chicos terminó cuando Ygritte se retiró porque se enamoró de verdad y no quería lastimar a Margaery que también parecía estar más que un poco enamorada. Ninguna quiso decirle la verdad a Jon de sus sentimientos aunque creo que él en algún momento comenzó a sentir algo por Ygritte, yo pensé que ese juego iba a separar el grupo, pero cuando se terminó más bien nos unió más. Jon conoció a mi prima Dany y salió con ella un tiempo. 

-¿Jon salió con Daenerys?- pregunta Gendry incrédulo, la Daenerys que él conoció era una niña fresa, con todo lo que mami y papi le daban y él siempre pensó que era asexual por nunca miró o un chico 2 veces, por lo menos no con intención de enamoramiento- Ella nunca mostró interés en chicos cuando estábamos en secundaria. 

-Dany era una adolescente rara, te lo concedo pero lo de ella y Jon fue química sexual, de hecho es la única relación medianamente estable que le conocí a Jon con una mujer.   
Pero en fin, en ese tiempo que Jon andaba con Dany, tuve problemas con mi novio, terminamos pero nos seguíamos viendo como si estuviéramos juntos todavía y yo me deje influenciar por las chicas y en una fiesta me besé con un chico que apenas conocía, luego Margaery de alguna manera por casualidad conoció a un chico que estuvo enamorado de mí en la secundaria y cuando me lo presentó, él la dejó plantada a ella y fue tras de mí y yo lo acepté, tuve unas citas con él, lo besé y yo sabía que él tenía novia en ese momento y que también había estado tras Margaery, no llegué a acostarme con él, me arreglé con mi novio y dejé de verlo. 

Gendry levantó una ceja con picardía. Ella se ríe culpable. 

-Sí, tuve mis momentos de locura en la universidad- le responde simplemente- Bueno en algún momento mi novio recibió un correo electrónico anónimo con información del chico de la fiesta y del de la secundaria diciendo que yo había hecho esas cosas cuando estaba bien con él, le dieron datos recientes de mi vida para darle credibilidad, detalles de salidas con él mismo que en ese momento yo solo le había dado a Ygritte y Margaery, el nombre de la cuenta era de algo que le gustaba mucho a Ygritte, él me creyó que fue cuando habíamos terminado pero igual quedo esa desconfianza por un buen tiempo, igual que mi desconfianza en las chicas, Jon lo noto y cuando le conté montó en cólera, me apoyo incondicionalmente. 

-¿Descubriste quien fue?- pregunta Gendry intrigado. 

-Eventualmente se notó que Margaery se alejaba del grupo, para la graduación ya éramos solo Jon, Ygritte y yo. 

Gendry apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Arya frente a él, una manera de transmitir su apoyo, si algo le había demostrado Arya era que ella es leal con sus amigos y que no recibiera lo mismo a cambio era jodido. 

Arya se encogió de hombros. 

-Da igual- le quito importancia- Lo demás es que después de graduarnos cada uno siguió su vida, trabajos de adultos, parejas, intentábamos vernos pero cada vez se hacía más difícil, al final casi que nos veíamos 3 veces al años, en el cumpleaños de cada uno. Hubo una época en que ni Ygritte ni yo podíamos hablar bien con Jon, porque un ex compañero le comentó a ella así como de pasada, “Ay yo no sabía que Jon es gay” y le conto que se lo consiguió en una fiesta con su pareja, un hombre que nosotras conocíamos de los cumpleaños de Jon, comenzamos con la intriga a encajar piezas y duramos en eso como más de un año. De hecho fuimos las últimas personas de su entorno a quienes les dijo- Arya se escuchaba un poco herida. 

-¿No confiaba en ustedes?- pregunta Gendry. 

-No lo sé, nunca le pregunté directamente sé que se le hacía difícil con Ygritte por la historia que compartieron y la verdad decírmelo a mí y no a ella no era justo, aunque al final me lo dijo solo a mí en una salida de los tres. 

-¿Cómo reaccionaste?- se veía realmente intrigado. 

-¿Cómo crees?- le interroga ella, sondeando a ver si la conocía lo suficiente. 

-Imagino que lo abrazaste y bromeaste con eso inmediatamente- le dice sonriendo. 

Ella balancea la cabeza con una sonrisa. 

-Más o menos, le dije que al fin nos lo decía y que lo quería igual ya que eso no lo hacía diferente a mis ojos. 

Gendry podía sentirse orgulloso de la mujer que amaba y poco a poco iba entendiendo esa amistad. 

-Pero en fin, la verdad es que Jon nos hicimos más cercanos fue cuando por casualidad a nuestras parejas se le presentaron oportunidades laborales en Chicago, ellos llegaron allá un mes después que nosotros, éramos los 4 mosqueteros, no teníamos a más nadie allí, casi al tiempo logramos emprender negocios, salíamos, celebrábamos nuestros cumpleaños, éramos la familia de los otros, hasta que los problemas económicos hicieron mella en Theon y Jon y se separaron. 

Gendry frunció el ceño al notar el tono serio en la voz de Arya. 

-Fue una separación tormentosa, dramática, con escenas de celos y finalmente un intento de suicidio por parte de Jon- ella dijo con voz suave, su tono de voz le apretó el pecho a   
Gendry que se movió en la cama para recostarse del cabecero y la tomo a ella en sus brazos para que se acurrucara en su regazo. 

-Yo lo sospeché, él me llamó, borracho, diciendo que me quería mucho, que era la mejor amiga que podía haber tenido, que nunca lo olvidara, mientras estaba en esa llamada recibí mensajes de Ygritte alarmada porque Jon la llamó más o menos para lo mismo, yo no podía llegar a él lo suficientemente rápido, llamé a Theon que me dijo que se estaba quedando donde una vecina en el mismo edificio ya que la noche anterior habían discutido porque Jon lo estaba celando luego de que él mismo se había acostado con otros sin disimular frente a Theon sus aventuras- ella pasaba sus dedos por los vellos de sus brazos distraídamente- Ellos llevaban un tiempo con problemas y por orgullo ninguno quería ceder terreno, vivían juntos a pesar de haberse separado, seguían trabajando juntos en el negocio. 

-Enfermo- comentó Gendry. 

-Exactamente, todo fue muy poco sano en esa separación. Pero me tocó pedirle a Theon que fuera al departamento y lo cuidara mientras yo llegaba, yo… no le dije que sospechaba que iba a atentar contra su vida ¿porque como le dices eso al alguien sin quedar como loca paranoica? Además que Theon todavía lo amaba, eso era obvio- ella tragó y volteo a mirarlo con los ojos húmedos. 

Gendry pasó su mano de arriba abajo por su espalda intentado reconfortarla. 

-Salí corriendo de mi trabajo, sin permiso y sin decir nada y a mitad de camino Theon me llamó llorando que iban en una ambulancia para el hospital. Lo encontró a tiempo, no pasó a mayores, Jon se recuperó en el hospital, luego se trató internado en una clínica psiquiátrica y se mudó con nosotros al salir de ahí, Theon se fue un tiempo a California con su hermana que se acaba de mudar allá. Pero lo cuidé en el hospital, estuve a su lado en las terapias, fui su familia cuando me necesitó. 

Gendry suspira al saber que todo el relato tenia este objetivo, entendió la profundidad del lazo entre Arya y su amigo y se sintió terrible de haber pensado todo tan simple como que era un enamoramiento por parte de alguno de los dos. 

-Cuando yo me separé, no le conté nada hasta que ya todo había pasado, se cabreó conmigo como nunca cuando al fin lo hice, pero sabía que él hubiese dejado todo en Nueva York por ir junto a mí y él había luchado tanto por el trabajo que tiene, además yo ya había planeado ir con él a pedirle que fuera el padre de mi bebé, supongo que fui calculadora en ese sentido.

-Pasaste por todo eso sola- le dice Gendry, admirando la fortaleza de su espíritu. 

Ella se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. 

-Solo de pensar en el plan que le plantearía a Jon me daba fortaleza. 

Arya espera que todo lo que le acaba de contar le haga entender porque no puede dar marcha atrás con sus planes, ella misma nunca se lo perdonaría y no sabe lo que eso haría en su relación con Jon, Gendry tiene que entender, pero a pesar de que lo entienda él sigue teniendo una convicción arraigada como ella.

-Yo solo espero que conocer todo esto te ayude a entendernos. No me ofendas más malinterpretando el amor, cariño y respeto que nos tenemos, si, puedo decirte que amo a Jon, como un amigo, como un hermano, como parte de mi familia escogida- Ella se mueve sobre él haciendo que el acomode sus piernas a ambos lados de ella que está arrodillada frente a él mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su rostro entre sus manos le declara solemnemente- Me enamoré de ti Gendry, increíblemente puedo decirte que te amo- una de sus manos se muda a su pecho y siente el ritmo de su corazón contra sus dedos, latiendo tan fuerte y tan rápido como el de ella- Aunque no tan increíble, eres un buen hombre y se me ha hecho fácil amarte, sé que crees y quieres que amarte sea suficiente para cambiar lo que quiero hacer pero no puedo hacerlo Gendry. 

Gendry suspira y voltea la cara hacia la mano que Arya mantiene en su mejilla, besando su muñeca. 

-Tenía esperanzas de que fuera suficiente- susurra dejando su aliento en su piel. 

Arya decide no reclamarle por no contarle sus creencias de no querer criar hijos ajenos, de todas maneras cree que Grey pudo malinterpretar las historias, ella no buscaba otro papá para su bebé, su bebé ya tenía uno. 

-Sé que cuando esté embarazada será difícil para ti verme- le dice ella en voz baja haciendo que vuelva a mirarla a los ojos y pasando sus piernas sobre las de él se arrodilla a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, haciendo del momento más íntimo- Pero de pronto, luego que dé a luz, no tan pronto mientras rebajo lo que haya subido de peso, pero quizás quieras visitarme algún día y ver si le podemos dar otra oportunidad a esto que sentimos.   
Gendry la envuelve pasando sus brazos por su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando en su piel y causándole escalofríos. 

-Mañana… ¿podemos continuar esta conversación mañana?- levanta la cabeza para mirarla y ella pasa los dedos por su cabello con suavidad.   
Baja la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocan los de él, besándolo con calma y ternura, su lengua entrando entre sus labios tentativamente, como si fuera su primer beso, amos suspiran entre su beso y mueven sin prisas para despojarse de sus ropas, en uno de esos momentos en que separan sus labios se miran a los ojos y se entienden sin hablar.

Es la primera vez que van a hacer el amor con pleno conocimiento de los sentimientos de ambos, se separan lo necesario para desvestirse pero Arya continúa sobre él y Gendry la deja, cuando ella se sienta sobre él ambos suspiran, hay suavidad en sus movimientos por momentos, Gendry no aparta las manos de su cuerpo, cuando no está acunando sus senos frente a su cara, acuna sus nalgas o caderas, ella suspira cuando sus manos pasan por su espalda, hay una rara sensación de su gran mano casi cubriendo la mitad de su espalda, la hace sentir pequeña y vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo cálida y protegida, él le susurra lo hermosa que es y cuanto la ama, ella le responde con suaves gemidos y ronroneos de su nombre con “te amo”, lo que él le pide que repita sin parar.

En otros momentos lo toma con el desenfreno y desesperación que los caracterizan juntos, hay palabras sucias, uñas, dientes y nalgadas, pero cuando ambos están cerca de sus culminaciones y Gendry toma el control vuelve la calma y la ternura, las palabras dulces y ella se da cuenta que ellos pueden ser ambos, pueden ser calma y tormenta, lo que hace que su pecho se expanda de amor por él mientras alcanza un orgasmo intenso. 

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la noche, luego de que Gendry cumpliera su palabra de no dejar la cama en todo el día o por lo menos hasta que tuvieron que hacerlo para ir al aeropuerto, pasaron casi todo el día después de su cumpleaños juntos, fueron a buscar su maleta y luego la dejo un rato en casa de su hermana mientras atendía un compromiso promocional de un nuevo proyecto, su hermana Sansa la abrazó fuerte cuando la vio e hicieron todo lo posible por ponerse al día, además le aconsejó paciencia con lo que estaba pasando con   
Gendry, la apoyó totalmente y ella sintió que amaba un poco más a su hermana cuando la corrió de su casa para que regresara donde Gendry y aprovechara el momento, eso sí, le hizo prometer que la tendría al día con todo lo de su embarazo.

Y hoy no sabe cómo lo hizo pero lo más lejos que llegaron fue a la puerta para buscar los alimentos a domicilio que había pedido, no sabía ni siquiera si Grey continuaba en el apartamento o no, ya que no escuchó nada aparte de los ruidos que ellos mismos hacían. Pero el hechizo tenía que romperse en algún momento y ella debía volver a casa, seguir con sus planes y es cuando regresa de chequearse que respira profundo y decide abordar el tema de cómo quedarán las cosas entre ellos, es ahora o ahora, no tienen más tiempo.

Se sientan en una cafetería del aeropuerto mientras llega la hora de su abordaje. 

-Si aún sientes algo por mí en unos 9 meses por favor no dudes en contactarme- le dice mirando fijamente el vaso de cartón con el Latte que pidió en la mesa. 

Escucha que Gendry respira profundo pero no dice nada y eso la desespera, quiere que él le diga algo que le pida algo, aunque ella no le pueda dar lo pide y se dice estúpida, porque ella quería que aceptara sus planes y ahora que no dice nada ella quiere que se oponga.

-Sé que no quieres criar hijos ajenos pero no te pediría eso, todo el asunto de que Jon sea el papá, es ese, que a mi hijo nunca le va a faltar su papá.- Arya deja salir lo que ha estado rondando su cabeza cada vez que piensa en cómo arreglar todo este enredo con Gendry, ella no ha levantado la vista de su café.  
Gendry levanta una ceja y mira su perfil incrédulo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le pregunta elevando la voz asustado. Ella al fin levanta la cabeza y lo mira, él ve sus ojos inundados con lágrimas sin derramar, suspira y arrastra la silla alta de la barra de la cafetería más cerca de la de ella, hasta que ella y su propia silla están entre sus piernas y sus brazos.- Supongo que Grey te conto alguna que otra cosa.

Gendry besa su frente antes de continuar hablando. Ella traga grueso pero espera que él le explique.

-Si bien siempre he evitado lo más posible salir con mujeres que ya tienen hijos, es porque nunca me sentí cómodo con niños y siempre me ha dado un poco de temor encariñarme con ellos y luego las cosas no funcionen con la madre y lastimar a personas inocentes en el proceso. Crecí con un padrastro y él es más padre para mí que mi padre, solo que eso causo muchos problemas mientras crecía y me da miedo darle ese tipo de vida a un niño. Sé que tú no me has pedido eso pero si estoy en la vida de tu bebé, no podría no involucrarme. Quizás no seré una figura paterna porque ya tengo claro que tienes a Jon, pero como pareja debemos tomar decisiones que de una u otra manera afectarían a tu hijo y a Jon. Yo necesito tiempo para asumir eso, todo ese paquete que viene incluido contigo, dos meses no son suficientes y menos cuando ni siquiera intenté asumirlo tratando de hacer que cambiaras de opinión.

Ella lo mira esperanzada y lo abraza.

-Necesito tiempo Arya, por favor, ten paciencia conmigo- le pide al oído.

Arya se separa un poco de su abrazo y pone sus manos en el cuello de Gendry, mirándolo a los ojos. Sonríe cuando la esperanza comienza a florecer en su pecho, las lágrimas que había luchado por no derramar se liberan pero esta vez es la felicidad lo que las impulsa.

-Ya me hiciste enamorarme de ti, no tengo más remedio- le responde antes de besarlo suavemente.

Arya maldice internamente estar llorando en este momento, supone que son las benditas hormonas para preparar su útero que la hacen sentir de esa manera, pero ama estar en los brazos de Gendry, lo que disfruta hasta su despedida antes de pasar a migración.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya y Jon se mantienen unidos en su momento decisivo...
> 
> En cambio Arya y Gendry deben tomar caminos separados...

Arya se pasa la banda de recogida de equipaje en el JFK de Nueva York por viajar con solo equipaje de mano, cuando cruza la puerta de salida sonríe enternecida al ver a Jon esperándola con un cartel que dice “BIENVENIDA FUTURA MADRE DE MI HIJ@, FALTAN 5 DÍAS”. Aunque tiene un nudo en la garganta, retiene las lágrimas porque está cansada de llorar y ella no es así regularmente, pero supone que las hormonas que preparan su útero para el embarazo tienen que ver con esta reciente susceptibilidad.  
Jon la abraza con fuerza y cuando se retira para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, nota las bolsas enrojecidas debajo de sus ojos. 

-¿Tan mal?- pregunta simplemente.

-Fue genial y fue mal- le responde encogiéndose de hombros. 

Jon besa su frente y le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros, guiándola a la salida del aeropuerto mientras ella le cuenta lo sucedido en su escapada. 

.

.

.

Están sentados en la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor Luwin, hace 2 días Jon dono su esperma para el procedimiento, esperan su turno tomados de la mano.

Arya mira su celular, ansiosa, Gendry había vuelto a Marruecos para la grabación de su nueva serie, le ha estado escribiendo regularmente, le ha dicho que la ama, pero ella no ha mencionado que hoy es el día D, no sabe si él lo recuerda de la cuenta regresiva. 

Jon mira la conversación de Arya en su teléfono y suspira, ha intentado conversar con ella sobre abandonar esto pero ella se niega rotundamente y él en cierta forma se lo agradece, es lo suficientemente maduro para asumir que está aterrorizado por la idea de ser padre, pero ese terror solo es una pequeña parte de la emoción y expectación que siente sobre el asunto. 

Su amiga le está dando una oportunidad única, una que solo había admitido que quería cuando estaba con Theon… Theon… cómo le gustaría tener a Theon junto a él en todo esto, han retomado el contacto pero no se hace ilusiones porque siente que para Theon es solo retomar esa amistad que tenían antes y durante su relación, sin la complicación de sentimientos. Pero él debe admitirse aunque sea solo para sí mismo que él siempre implicaría sentimientos cuando se trata de Theon, ese jodido cerebrito hipster era el amor de su vida, y por más que pase el tiempo Jon sabe que nunca lo superará y le duele saber que el idiota con el que está ahora no sabe valorar a la persona que es Theon, así como él mismo tampoco supo valorarlo en su tiempo juntos, pero por lo menos nunca intento coquetear con un ex de Theon.

Pero no podía tenerlo a su lado en este momento, no podía pedirle algo así cuando no eran más que un par de personas que se amaron mucho en un momento y que estaban tratando de recuperar aunque sea el respeto y amistad que se tuvieron en algún momento. Y mucho menos podía pedírselo cuando ni siquiera le había contado que esto estaba por suceder. 

No sabía cómo su inminente paternidad con su mejor amiga afectaría esta frágil nueva amistad con él y Jon estaba seguro de que esto afectaría a Theon ya que ellos habían discutido todo el asunto de cómo ser padres cuando llegara el momento, habían acordado opciones de cómo lograrlo y como llevarlo a cabo, habían discutido métodos de crianza e incluso nombres para futuros bebés. 

Ahora él iba a vivir todo eso pero junto a Arya, no con Theon como se lo había imaginado siempre. 

Arya resopla impacientemente a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ella todavía tiene abierta la conversación con Gendry en su celular pero no hay contenido nuevo en la pantalla.

-Ya díselo de una vez- opina impaciente. Y se dice internamente que es un hipócrita. 

Ella lo mira con sus ojos grises abiertos de par en par, la incertidumbre desbordando de ellos. Luego mira nuevamente a la pantalla de su celular y se impresiona al ver que ella resuelve apagarlo.

-Cuando esté hecho le diré, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para lidiar con sus inquietudes también en este momento- le explica guardando finalmente el aparato en su bolso y mirándolo nuevamente con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

-¿Cómo le haces?- le pregunta, no sabe de dónde saca ella la fortaleza, el ánimo, la seguridad que tiene con todo esto, siempre tiene esos pequeños momentos de crisis pero antes de que Jon pueda reaccionar y pensar en cómo ayudarla ella ya lo ha resuelto por sí misma, lo que lo hace pensar que es un amigo de mierda. 

-¿Cómo hago que?- le pregunta ella extrañada.

-Siempre resuelves por ti misma esas pequeñas crisis, ni siquiera me das tiempo a analizar qué es lo que necesitas de mi para hacerte sentir mejor cuando ya estas resolviendo todo por ti misma con confianza y seguridad, bueno y hasta las grandes crisis las enfrentas con una valentía que me hace sentir vergüenza de ser un estúpido llorón.- dice refiriéndose a sus respectivos divorcios.

-No te entiendo Jon, estás siendo estúpidamente críptico y no leo mentes- le dice ella todavía sin entender. 

Jon respira profundo y se prepara para hablar con Arya de sus más profundos sentimientos, para que ella pueda darle ese secreto de fortaleza para poder superar su mierda. 

-Es que te veo, saliendo adelante, llevando a cabo los planes que te propusiste conmigo, afrontando una posible nueva relación, viviendo con tu duelo, todo esto después de dejar atrás una relación de años con alguien que amabas y todo lo haces con una seguridad y una valentía que envidio porque yo aún me siento colgado de mi ex, siento que no estoy viviendo sino sobreviviendo y aunque lo intente no puedo salir a flote el suficiente tiempo para respirar aire puro.

Ella lo está mirando ahora con ternura en sus ojos y puede ver algo que le parece ser resignación. 

-Oh Jon- le dice apretando su mano-No sabía que te sentías así- ella mira alrededor y la consulta está llena, aún falta algo de tiempo para que los atiendan- Si quieres podemos cancelarlo todo, lamento si te has sentido presionado por mí, podemos hacerlo cuando estés listo. 

-No…- le toma ambas manos y la detiene de levantarse- cuando pienso en esto, en ese bebé, es cuando logro respirar, cuando siento esperanza de un futuro más bonito para mí, si, te admito que me aterra, me da pavor ser una mierda de padre, pero confió en que nuestro bebé también te tendrá a ti y eso me da tranquilidad. Pero es que siento que el resto de mi vida desde el divorcio ha sido una mierda de sobrevivir y no sé cómo vivir como lo haces tú. He intentado relaciones pero siempre esta ese punto en el que pienso que nunca podré sentir por nadie lo que sentí por Theon. Sé que es absurdo, el resto de mi vida está bien, tengo el trabajo soñado, vivo en una ciudad de ensueño, voy a tener un bebé con mi mejor amiga, pero está ese vacío de que no puedo compartirlo con él. 

Arya aprieta los labios y le aprieta las manos antes de hablar. 

-Nuestras separaciones fueron diferentes, ya lo hablamos, el amor entre Jaq y yo se fue acabando, para cuando nos separamos fue más bien un alivio, tu separación con Theon fue todo lo contrario, te diste cuenta que lo amabas más de lo que pensabas, lo de ustedes fue repentino, lo mío venia ya de hace tiempo aunque nosotros no lo hubiésemos querido admitir. En fin, el divorcio para mí fue diferente que para ti mientras yo me alegré de salir de ese matrimonio tú querías conservarlo. Pero te entiendo- le dice luego de una pequeña pausa- esta incertidumbre con lo que puede o no suceder con Gendry, realmente puedo estar enamorada del él, pero este bebé significa mucho para mí. 

-Todavía amo a Theon y no sabes cuánto deseo que sea parte de este momento, mi felicidad seria plena- dice Jon con nostalgia- En cambio ni siquiera he podido contarle que esto va suceder, no tengo el valor para decirle que cumpliré sin él un sueño que compartíamos. 

-No te rindas Jon, no sabes lo que el destino puede estar preparando para ti- le anima mientras se endereza en la silla y apoya su cabeza en el hombro masculino- lo que es para ti, lo será, en el momento en que sea mejor para ti. 

-¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma sobre Gendry?- le pregunta con verdadera curiosidad aunque sabe que hay cierta malicia en la pregunta. 

-Exactamente, lo conocí en la adolescencia y lo reencontré ahora, todo debe tener su razón aunque la distancia y nuestras convicciones nos mantengan separados por ahora.

-Trataré de mantener tu mentalidad presente entonces- dice recostando su cabeza de la de ella. 

-¿Le dirás a Theon del procedimiento entonces?- pregunta ella con evidente curiosidad. 

-Solo si tiene éxito- responde luego de pensarlo por un momento. 

-Lo tendrá- dice Arya con convicción- Hoy, en ese consultorio, haremos realidad nuestro bebé.

Jon se ríe un poco de la imagen mental que se hizo con las palabras de Arya.

-¿Quieres jugar al doctor y a la paciente? No tenías que engañarme para que me acueste contigo Arya, sabes que las chicas no me son indiferentes- dice a modo de coqueteo, burlándose de ella. 

Arya suelta su mano y le da una palmada de amonestación en el muslo. 

-Tarado, sabes que no era a eso a lo que me refería- dice riéndose, el ambiente entre ambos relajándose. 

.

.

.

Cuando por fin son llamados al consultorio de su doctor, ambos se tensan nuevamente con nerviosismo. 

Ha llegado el momento por el que tanto han esperado y ambos en su interior rezan, suplican a quien sea que aplique el caso para que el procedimiento sea exitoso, ya que han puesto mucho en riesgo por esto y no se trata solamente de dinero, son relaciones, son amistades, es la vida de cada uno que esperan este bebé les ayude a cumplir con un rol más definitivo en la sociedad, es su legado. 

El doctor habló con ellos, sobre sus posibilidades de éxito nuevamente, estadísticamente tienen las de ganar, lo que les anima, hace pasar a Arya al otro lado del consultorio y le pregunta si desea que Jon esté presente en el procedimiento. 

-Si va a verme ahí abajo ahora o en el parto, prefiero que sea ahora que es su estado natural- bromea Arya.-Pero me gustaría que esté conmigo ahora. 

Jon ayuda a su amiga a subirse a la camilla una vez que esta sale del baño solo con la bata de hospital, ella coloca los pies en los estribos de la camilla y Jon se ubica a un lado de   
su cabeza tomando su mano. 

La enfermera asistente del doctor entra con una hielera y el doctor la recibe mientras Jon le susurra a Arya una broma al oído. 

-Hace su entrada triunfal nuestro bebé congelado- le dice a lo que Arya suelta una carcajada. 

Ella se pone seria un momento mientras el doctor preparaba la cánula para la inserción, lo guía para que se siente mirando hacia su rostro en un lado de la camilla. 

-El doctor lo sabe y dice que no va a haber ningún problema, pero siento que tengo que decírtelo ahora y no te molestes por favor. 

Jon asiente y mira a su amiga directamente a los ojos, apretando su mano Arya suspira antes de hablar. 

-Poco después de perder a mi madre tuve un aborto espontaneo- dice a media voz y Jon se congela- los doctores dijeron que fue por causa del estrés del momento, el viaje, mi presión arterial se alteró y yo no sabía nada, estaba en las primeras semanas. 

-No me contaste nada- Jon le dice con suavidad. 

-No quería preocuparte más, ya te lo explicaré mejor más tarde- dice viendo que el doctor se acerca a ellos- Todo va a salir bien con este bebé, te lo prometo- le dice mientras Jon se levanta de la camilla y se ubica su lado una vez más y el doctor se acomoda en la silla entre sus piernas.

-Bueno señores ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Arya voy a introducir el espéculo para tener mejor acceso para la cánula. 

-Aquí vamos- susurra Jon en su oído. 

El doctor hace su labor y cuando les indica que va a proceder con la liberación del semen en su cérvix Jon gime exageradamente en su oído, ella voltea a mirarlo interrogante.

-Nuestro bebe se merece ser creado con gemidos cariño- le dice encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa descarada. 

Arya trata de contener la risa en vano y el mismo doctor se ve como si quisiera reírse. 

-Eso fue todo Arya- dice el doctor luego de retirar se con una bandeja llena de los implementos utilizados a desechar. 

Arya baja las piernas de los estribos mientras el doctor les da las recomendaciones. 

Entre una enfermera y Jon la ayudan a pasarse a una camilla donde debe reposar la próxima hora y ambos son dirigidos a una sala donde puede pasar el tiempo de espera más cómodamente. 

Una vez que están solos Arya se acomoda dándole espacio a Jon en la camilla y con la mirada le pide que la acompañe, ambos se acomodan, el pasa su brazo por debajo de su cabeza y ella apoya la cabeza en su pecho. 

-Me parece injusto contigo, luego de que estuviste ahí para mi durante mi peor momento, no haber estado para ti en el tuyo. Debió ser terrible para ti- dice Jon pensando en lo que ella le confeso antes. 

-No pienses en eso- le susurra ella- todo sucedió como tenía que pasar. 

-¿Me contarás todo algún día?- le pregunta acariciando su espalda. 

-Te lo puedo contar ahora si quieres- le responde desde su pecho. 

-No se sea conveniente que revivas eso en este justo momento- dice Jon sabiendo que hablar de eso cuando están tratando de crear un nuevo bebé puede ser perjudicial para ella, puede ponerla nerviosa, alterarla y el doctor dijo que necesitaba estar tranquila.

-Tranquilo, ya es algo con lo que estoy en paz- le dice ella- en algún tiempo si fue muy difícil pero ya sé que era lo que tenía que pasar para que yo tomara la decisión que temía- suspira lista para comenzar el relato- Justo cuando Jaq y yo regresamos a Chicago de Londres de los servicios funerarios de mi madre, tuve un sangrado terrible, al principio pensé que fue un descontrol en mi menstruación pero cuando comencé a tener fiebre y me descompense por la pérdida de sangre Jaq me llevo a Urgencias y bueno, después de los exámenes y todo nos dijeron que había estado embarazada de pocas semanas, al preguntarnos por situaciones estresantes pues contamos lo de mi madre, el viaje y lo demás, los médicos inmediatamente lo atribuyeron a eso ya que en los días más críticos tuve problemas con mi presión arterial, además el embarazo era de menos de un mes. 

-Lo siento tanto Arya, de verdad lo siento- le susurra Jon apretándola contra él y besa el tope de su cabeza con cariño.

-Esta, es una reacción normal- le dice ella apoyando la barbilla en su pecho para poder mirarlo - ¿Pero sabes cómo reaccionó Jaq?- Jon negó suavemente con la cabeza- Se   
emocionó totalmente, dio gracias a los dioses y bailó de alegría mientras yo me encogía en posición fetal llorando por mi bebé perdido.

-¿Qué?-se pregunta Jon incrédulo porque él conoció a Jaq y aunque ahora sabía que él no quería hijos no pensó nunca que sería tan cruel y desconsiderado con el dolor de su amiga, hasta donde Jon sabía Jaq adoraba el piso que pisaba Arya.

-La pérdida fue solo mía y aunque luego trató de comportarse más considerado conmigo, lo escuche hablando con un doctor sobre realizarse la vasectomía y no pude continuar negándome a que lo de él y yo había llegado a un punto de no retorno, fue la gota que derramó el vaso en mi matrimonio, fue mi impulso para decidir dejarlo y fue que se me ocurrió esta idea- dice ella llevando la mano a su vientre. 

-Sé que si ese embarazo hubiese llegado a término, mi vida sería otra, quizás Jaq terminaría adorando a ese niño irremediablemente y yo pensaría que la felicidad era eso, pero sucedió y me enseñó mucho, me guió a hacer más fuerte nuestro lazo de amistad, ahora tendremos una excusa para ser familia hasta el fin de nuestros días y viví esa pequeña aventura con Gendry en la que conocí otro tipo de amor, soy feliz ahora Jon, independientemente de la incertidumbre de lo que pueda suceder con él y esto, en este momento siento que estoy donde tengo que estar. Estamos creando a nuestro bebé. 

Jon se carcajea mientras la abraza más fuerte.

-Yo también soy feliz Mami- le dice con felicidad autentica- Aunque te reclamaré toda la vida por no contarme todo esto cuando sucedió. 

-Te necesitaba aquí Jon, no podías abandonar todo aquí por mi cuando yo planeaba venir a invadir tu vida. 

-Te lo reprocharé en cada pelea que tengamos como un viejo matrimonio- insistió Jon con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

-Y yo defenderé mi posición en cada pelea- le dice ella recostándose nuevamente en su pecho. 

.

.

.

Esa noche acostada en su cama desde que llegó de la consulta con el médico (no era necesario el reposo pero ni Jon ni ella querían arriesgarse a que no funcionara) cuando Jon la dejó sola para que descansara luego de pasar la tarde como hace tiempo no hacían, hablando de todo y nada y riéndose de tonterías, ella enciende su celular, consiguiendo varios mensajes y video llamadas perdidas de Gendry, ve la hora y si aquí son las 9 de la noche, en Marruecos deben ser las 3 de las madrugada, ya muy tarde para llamarle pero puede responderle los mensajes.

¨Hola, lo siento, tenía el celular apagado, estaba ocupada. Llámame cuando puedas, necesito verte, te amo¨

Apenas acaba de enviar el mensaje cuando lo ve leído, y unos segundos después suena con la solicitud de video llamada de Gendry, sonríe y contesta rápidamente.

-Hola- saluda Arya mientras lo ve acostado pero nada preparado para dormir. 

-Hola Cariño ¿Cómo estás?- le saluda él, por la decoración ella sabe que está en su tráiler del set, lo que le indica que está trabajando tarde. 

-Ey, pensé que estarías dormido a estas horas- le dice, mientras comienza a hacérsele un nudo en la garganta, ella sabe que tendrá que decirle que hizo durante el día cuando le pregunte porque estaba tan ocupada y no sabe cómo reaccionará él ya que no han tocado el tema desde que ella regresó de su visita. 

-Las grabaciones se extendieron y debemos aprovechar la noche para las escenas nocturnas- le explica con una sonrisa cansada.

-Te notas agotado- le dice con preocupación. 

-Lo estoy, pero si alcanzamos a tener las escenas que necesitamos esta noche, tendré unos días libres y podría ver si te visito- le explica un poco más animado- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te tuvo tan ocupada todo el día? ¿No me habías dicho que cambiaste unos turnos en tu trabajo para tener unos días libres?

Aquí está, llegó el momento de la verdad y Arya se armó de valor para contarle a Gendry que hoy se había realizado el procedimiento. 

-Sí, es que hoy fue la cita- dice esperando que él entienda todo con esa frase, pero lo ve fruncir el ceño sin entender y supone que el cansancio lo pone lento de entendimiento- 

La de Jon y yo pero hacer la inseminación. 

Ve su cara caer captando sus palabras con claridad, se queda callado e intenta formular palabras sin lograrlo.

-No había caído en cuenta de que era hoy- dice una vez que recupera las palabras. 

-Y yo no te lo recordé antes, porque honestamente no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y la verdad ya tenía suficiente lidiando con los nervios sobre el procedimiento como para preocuparme por los tuyos, sé que suena egoísta pero necesitaba tranquilidad y no sabía si tú más bien me ibas a alterar. 

-Gracias por la fe en mi- responde Gendry con sarcasmo.

-Se honesto conmigo Gendry ¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Qué haya realizado el procedimiento o que no te lo haya dicho?

Él se queda callado, respira profundo y la mira con ansiedad en sus ojos. 

-Ahora no lo sé Arya, me quitaste la opción- le dice.

-No Gendry, tu sabías cuando sería, viste el mensaje de Jon con la cuenta regresiva y te dije la fecha cuando nos despedimos en Londres- se defiende ella. 

Él respira profundo y ella sabe que está intentado calmarse. 

-Yo solo… supongo que bloquee esa información- dice a media voz. 

-¿Si quiera haz intentado asimilar toda la situación como me lo pediste? ¿O estás evitando pensar en esto todo lo posible? Porque si es así mi bebé va a graduarse de la universidad para cuando lo asimiles- le suelta ella un poco molesta. 

-Arya no es eso…- intenta explicarse Gendry. 

-¿Sabes que Gendry? Debo mantenerme tranquila, debo pensar en mi hoy y en los próximos días para que mi bebé pueda existir realmente, para que el esfuerzo de Jon y yo no sea en vano, así que por mi salud mental y física no puedo estar preocupándome por ti y en lo que pensarás de mí y mi bebé- dice Arya con voz calmada. 

-Arya por favor, no hagas lo que creo que significa todo este discurso- dice él intuyendo lo que Arya está por hacer. 

-Si Gendry, hasta que tú no decidas como vas a afrontar mi embarazo, sea lo que sea esto que tenemos no puede continuar, te amo, si, hiciste que me enamorara de ti, pero esto es importante para mí, tú debes pensar cómo vas a afrontarlo y yo necesito tranquilidad en el proceso, no puedo estar con estas idas y venidas. Piénsalo, asúmelo, plantea si quieres asumir el papel que te estoy dando en mi vida y me avisas, yo creo que estaré muy ocupada entre pañales y canciones de cuna como para enamorarme de alguien más. 

-Pero yo te amo Arya- dice Gendry con la voz partida.

-Pero tienes que pensar si me vas a continuar amando con todo y el paquete con que vengo y mientras estemos así tú no vas a decidir nada y continuaremos en este limbo- a   
Arya también se le parte la voz al hablar, pero está decidida a no quedarse estancada. 

Gendry ya no la mira desde la pantalla, sus ojos están bajos y comienza a asentir como aceptando sus palabras. 

-Te esperaré Gendry, mi deseo es que puedas acompañarme en todo, pero si decides que ya no quieres ser parte de mi paquete, de mi manada, avísame y lo aceptaré. 

-Te amo Arya- dice levantando los ojos y mirándola desde la pantalla con intensidad. 

-Te amo Gendry- le responde ella tratando de que sus ojos también lo transmitan- Ahora, colgaremos y no me volverás a contactar hasta que tomes tu decisión. 

-Mantenme al tanto- dice el con un poco de desesperación- Por favor, avísame cuando sepas si funcionó y las cosas importantes que pasen, quiero saber si estás bien.

Ella asiente.

-Solo hazme saber si en algún momento ya no quieres saber más de mí- le dice y él asiente.

Arya cuelga la llamada y extrañamente está tranquila, es algo que no pensó que sucedería cuando comenzó la llamada pero a medida que lo piensa más, sabe que tomó la decisión correcta. Confía en que Gendry es un buen hombre y si la ama de verdad querrá estar con ella a pesar de todo, o eso espera.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabremos si el procedimiento tuvo éxito o no y sabemos un poquito más de Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es mucho tiempo para una actualización pero cuando comencé a estudiar el tiempo se me hacia nada, y ahora en cuarentena sigo estudiando porque iba un poco atrasada.

Capítulo 16

Diez días después del día D Arya se hace la prueba de embarazo, Jon también la acompaña, ella ha resistido la tentación de hacerse pruebas de farmacia desde el día 2, pero ellos hicieron cita para realizar el examen de embarazo en sangre y que el doctor se los confirme. 

Luego de tomarle la muestra, la enfermera le desea suerte y cuando se reúne con Jon afuera del consultorio el la espera con una sonrisa. 

-Ya falta menos para salir de la duda mami, tranquilízate. 

La recepcionista les indica que en un par de horas el doctor tendrá los resultados y les recomienda salir a dar una vuelta, mientras esperan. 

Ellos se dirigen a la cafetería que se ha vuelto su sitio de visitas frecuentes con cada visita al médico y ambos piden sus platos preferidos del menú. 

Están comiendo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Jon rompe la tranquilidad. 

-Theon está soltero- dice simplemente. 

Arya lo mira con atención pero no dice nada, sabe que detrás de esa frase viene más información por si sola.

-Está hablando de venir a visitarnos- dice Jon y Arya continúa esperando- Ha estado coqueteando mucho y yo no sé qué hacer, me contó de su soltería justo el día del procedimiento y que quiere que lo intentemos de nuevo y yo… yo no sé qué hacer…- dice desesperado. 

Arya termina de tragar el bocado que estaba masticando, se limpia los labios pacientemente con una servilleta y respira profundo estirando una de sus manos para tomar la de Jon al otro lado de la mesa. 

-Primero que nada debo saber ¿Qué le has dicho? Sobre el bebé, sobre el coqueteo… 

-Yo no le he dicho nada, decidí decirle una vez sea seguro que estás embarazada y bueno, yo he coqueteado también porque es Theon y es el amor de mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo no he ido muy lejos porque me da miedo que se sienta traicionado cuando le cuente de nuestro bebé. 

Arya lo mira y piensa en Theon y Jon juntos, en cómo se complementan y lo felices que fueron cuando estuvieron juntos, como ella siempre pensó que eran almas gemelas. 

-Jon… no quiero que esta locura mía te cueste tu alma gemela, si quieres puedes ser el tío Jon, lo entenderé totalmente, o sea, no podríamos ocultarle a Theon que es hijo tuyo pero en la práctica puedo ser madre soltera y te libero de toda carga parental para que tú y…- Arya está hablando pero Jon niega enfáticamente

-¿Estás loca?- la interrumpe apretando su mano- Te agradezco la preocupación cariño pero no, fue tu loca idea sí, pero es algo que decidimos juntos, que queremos juntos, yo ya no me imagino siendo menos para ese bebé que un papá, no seré un simple donante de esperma, ese bebé lo criaremos juntos, mi duda es como le explico a Theon. 

-Pero Jon…- Arya intenta explicarse. 

-No Arya, tu no quisiste renunciar a esto por Gendry, por tu lealtad a mí, ¿cómo no puedes entender que por ti siento la misma lealtad? Sin hablar de la emoción de ser papá… Theon debe entender que continué con mi vida. Lo difícil es explicarle que está sucediendo. 

Arya sonríe aprieta su mano en agradecimiento. 

-Estamos juntos en esto para siempre- le dice Jon.

-¿Y si no funcionó?- Arya exterioriza su mayor miedo. Todos estos días de espera ese pensamiento la ha rondado y si todo esto fue en vano y no está embarazada, no pueden volver a realizarlo o se quedarían sin dinero para cuidar al bebé, no habían hablado que hacer si el primer procedimiento fallaba, tenían toda su fe en que funcionara pero y si no lo hacía…

-Cruzaremos ese puente si tenemos que hacerlo en una hora más o menos, pero por el momento yo estoy seguro de que tenemos las probabilidades a nuestro favor y ya llevas a nuestro bebé en tu vientre, no te pongas negativa y no me cambies el tema….- dice Jon con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Theon…

Arya respira profundo y se traga su miedo enfocándose en la conversación asintiendo efusivamente para darle a entender a Jon que se está concentrando en la conversación.

-Es que, conociéndolo, creo que el problema no será el bebé en si sino que era algo que habíamos planeado hacer juntos, ser padres era uno de nuestros planes y que yo lo cumpla sin él va a ser extraño para el- Explica Jon.

-Jon no es como que vamos a ser egoístas con nuestro bebé, siempre supimos que eventualmente tendría padrastros tanto de tu parte como de la mía, podría tomarlo muy bien sabiendo que ustedes lo tenían en mente, el único cambio es que este bebé viene con mamá incluida.

-Pero nuestra relación no estaría en ese punto de ser papás, la idea es comenzar de nuevo, reconocernos, reconectarnos.

-Yo no veo a Theon poniendo problemas por el bebé, el mayor problema sería la distancia en todo caso.

-Eso es otra cosa, no puedo pedirle que se mude acá para estar más cerca y no pienso volver a Chicago, mucho menos pienso dejarte aquí. Nuestra vida está aquí y no podemos movernos.- le dice exasperado. 

-Parece que todo depende del resultado que nos darán en unos momentos, pero yo te recomiendo, si es positivo que aceptes la visita lo más pronto posible y entre los dos le explicamos y luego ustedes toman las decisiones que tengan que tomar. 

-Realmente espero que entienda nuestras decisiones.- dice Jon pero se escucha sin esperanza. 

-Yo estoy segura de que se lo tomará muy bien- dice Arya- No lo conozco tanto como tu pero siempre tuve una especie de sintonía con él. 

Y ella realmente espera que Jon tenga mejor suerte que ella en ese asunto.

.

.

.

¨Positivo¨

El doctor les ha dicho que es positivo y ambos caminan fuera de la consulta con obvia felicidad, claro, los gritos y brincos dentro del consultorio solo los presencio el doctor, pero afuera la secretaria los felicita cuando solicitan la consulta de seguimiento.

Ambos no caben dentro de sí de felicidad. 

Como habían decidido solo sus más allegados sabrían del resultado esa misma tarde.

Más tarde esa noche, antes de dormir Arya abre la conversación con Gendry en su celular. 

Escribe ‘Funcionó, estoy bien y feliz’, quiere agregar algo como que desea que esté con ella pero le parece absurdo y egoísta pedirle algo así y no lo escribe, envía el mensaje y se duerme casi inmediatamente. 

.

.

.

En Londres, Gendry ve el mensaje apenas se levanta, creía que al saber esto iba a sentirse enojado, celoso que no iba a querer saber más de ella, pero para su sorpresa, esboza una pequeña sonrisa, está feliz por ella, pero no sabe si eso significa que no la ama tanto como creía o que la ama más de lo que creía y espera poder resolver eso muy pronto porque no era justo para ambos estar en este limbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno desde este capitulo, será algo así como una recopilación de escenas importantes porque ya tenemos la mayor parte de la trama desarrollada y vienen momentos que deseo retratar pero no es necesario saber todos los pasos hasta ahi y el embarazo debe avanzar.
> 
> Espero terminar de escribir esta historia antes de que termine la cuarentena, recuerden, quédense en casa, permanezcan a salvo.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aparece Theon!!! Ya saben, en este fic los personajes están fuera de carácter, Theon es un hipster de pies a cabeza y es un amor de persona.

Capitulo 17

Tres semanas más tarde, Arya espera ansiosa en su departamento la llegada de Jon con Theon, hace bastante rato que salió a buscarlo al aeropuerto, el plan es que lo buscaba y lo traía a casa para ambos explicarle sobre el embarazo, Theon sabía que Jon tenía una noticia grande e importante que darle y ella temía que lo presionara y Jon entre los nervios le dijera de una manera que Theon lo malinterpretara y todo se arruinara. 

Cuando escucha la puerta del departamento abrirse ella sale de su habitación rápidamente, una sonrisa enorme asoma en el rostro de Theon y ella va directamente a abrazarlo. 

-¡Arya!- dice al tiempo que la abraza y la levanta un poco del suelo. Entre ellos siempre hubo un cariño verdadero y la última vez que se vieron fue cuando Theon fue a despedirse de ella en su trabajo porque se iba un tiempo a California con su hermana a sanar todo lo de su ruptura le había dicho en aquel momento.- ¡Estas preciosa! Nueva York te sienta de maravilla.- le dice separándose de ella y mirándola de arriba abajo. 

-No seas adulador Theon- le reclama ella restándole importancia al comentario con una sonrisa, le lanza una mirada cómplice a Jon que está detrás de Theon y se ve muy nervioso- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- le pregunta a Theon moviéndose hacia la cocina mientras Jon deja el equipaje de Theon en la puerta de su habitación y Theon se sienta en el otro lado del mesón de la cocina observando todo con atención desde detrás de sus gafas de montura de pasta negra.

-Cerveza por favor- dice Theon luego de lanzar una mirada al interior del refrigerador desde su puesto. 

Arya saca una cerveza para Theon y para ella y Jon saca botellas de saborizada ya que a Jon le está repugnando el sabor de la cerveza desde el embarazo, ella sonríe al recordar ese detalle porque le encanta no ser la única sufriendo los síntomas. 

-¿No me acompañan con cerveza?- pregunta Theon cuando Arya le pasa el agua a su amigo.

-Puede que me llamen del trabajo más tarde, debo estar alerta y a ella no le gusta- indica como si nada y Theon asiente, recordando que efectivamente Arya nunca tomó cerveza con ellos. 

Levanta su lata de cerveza y ellos lo acompañan a brindar.

-Por las reuniones con seres queridos- brinda Theon y todos beben de su respectiva bebida. 

Theon mira a Arya y baja la mirada a la mesa antes de hablar nuevamente. 

-Siento todo lo que pasaste sola- Arya lo mira interrogante- Jon me contó, lo de tu madre y el divorcio- dice a modo de explicación- Yo estaba en la misma ciudad y debí contactarte pero de alguna forma sentía que iba a doler verte, fui un amigo muy egoísta. 

Arya niega con una sonrisa y le toma la mano. 

-Te entiendo, todos tenemos cosas por sanar y sé que verme era recordar a ese tontuelo- dice señalando a Jon- Lo importante es que todos estamos sanando y recuperando el cariño que nos teníamos. 

-Entonces- dice Theon viéndolos a ambos pero principalmente a Jon que estaba inusualmente callado- Me dijiste que tenías una enorme noticia que darme cuando estuviéramos con Arya ¿Me contarás al fin de que se trata?- le pregunta mirando directamente a Jon y Arya lo ve mirar entre ambos y ella lo anima con la mirada. 

-Bueno, como te explique cuando me pediste volver a intentar una relación entre nosotros, hay muchas cosas que evaluar, la distancia es una de ellas y pues hay algo que Arya y yo planeamos hacer antes de que resurgiera todo esto entre nosotros- Jon estaba dándole vueltas al asunto y Arya escuchaba atentamente en caso de que necesita explicar algo mejor, pero lo dejaría hablar a él. 

Theon mira entre ambos con curiosidad pero no asustado. 

-Veras ella y yo sentíamos que era momento para crecer en nuestras vidas y…- pero Jon fue interrumpido por alguien tocando la puerta un poco insistentemente. 

Jon suspira como si hubiese sido salvado por la campana. 

-Un momento, yo abro- mientras se va le guiña un ojo a Jon y ve como Theon le toma una mano entre las suyas 

-Nada puede ser tan malo como para que yo deje de quererte, nunca he dejado de hacerlo- le dice con ternura. 

Arya sonríe mientras abre la puerta, su sonrisa se convierte en una expresión de sorpresa cuando ve a la persona al otro lado. 

Gendry la observa desde el otro lado de la puerta y respira aliviado de que ella esté en casa, no iba a soportar más sin decirle todo lo que siente. 

-¿Gendry?- pregunta Arya desconcertada, él luce cansado y desaliñado, ella nunca lo ha visto así-¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a decirte que no me importa- suelta en voz alta, mientras toma la cara de Arya entre sus manos- No me importa que tengas un bebé con otro hombre porque yo te amo, tanto, que me alcanza para amar a ese bebe también y puedo lidiar con compartir decisiones con tu mejor amigo porque estar separado de ti me hace miserable y no quiero ser miserable y sé que me dijiste que a tu bebé no le va a faltar papá porque lo tienes a él pero… - Arya abre mucho los ojos y mueve sus manos para ponerlas sobre su boca y callarlo, él intenta seguir hablando pero ella lo besa, lo besa ardientemente, cuando se separan él parece haber perdido el habla y cuando intenta hablar nuevamente sobre sus labios ella coloca los dedos sobre sus labios- Shhhh… ¿Puedes decirme el resto luego? Este no es el mejor momento. 

Se separa un poco de él que la mira con ojos embelesados pero asiente como ido. Ella voltea y ve a Jon y Theon parados a unos escasos metros de ellos, el primero mirando al segundo con cautela mientras el segundo mira a Arya y Gendry como intentado unir las piezas de un rompecabezas especialmente difícil. 

-¿Estás embarazada Arya?- pregunta Theon luego de unos cuantos segundos que se hicieron muy largos para ella. 

Arya simplemente asiente, seguidamente mirando a Jon como indicándole que le explique más a Theon, este mira entre Jon, Arya y Gendry. 

-¿El bebé es de Jon?- Arya no puede decir si hay alguna emoción en la voz de Theon. 

-Si Theon, Arya y yo vamos a tener un bebé- dice Jon con renovada valentía, porque escuchar a Gendry aceptar a Arya con todo lo que esto implica le da la valentía de saber que él también merece que lo amen con todo y si Theon proclama que nada puede ser tan grave como para dejar de quererlo, él quiere creer que es verdad- Tiene 5 semanas de embarazo- Completa con una sonrisa, mirando hacia su amiga. 

Theon mira del uno al otro por otros largos segundos.

-O sea que ustedes dos…- comienza a decir pero es interrumpido por Arya y Jon casi gritando.

-Fue inseminación artificial- dicen al unísono. 

-Eso espero- dice Gendry y todos parecen darse cuenta que él sigue allí. 

Theon suspira y sus hombros caen un poco. 

-Necesito saber todos los detalles de cómo llegaron a esto- dice dándose la vuelta, recuperando su cerveza del mesón y caminando hasta el sofá del salón. 

Todos lo siguieron. 

.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche Arya lleva a Gendry a su habitación, dejando a Jon y Theon para que hablen a solas, habían planeado que Jon dormiría con ella en caso de que Theon no quisiera compartir habitación con él pero con Gendry aquí los planes cambiaron un poco. Jon la tranquilizó diciéndole que cualquier cosa él dormía en el sofá y que ella necesitaba arreglar sus cosas con Gendry también. 

Gendry va directamente a sentarse en el baúl a los pies de la cama de Arya y la hace sentarse en su regazo, no ha dejado de tocarla desde que llegó, apenas y la soltó cuando quiso ir al baño pero de resto su mano siempre ha estado en la de él. 

-Te extrañe mucho- le dice Gendry pasando los dedos por el contorno de su cara, mientras ella lo mira directamente a los ojos. 

-Yo también- le responde mirándolo a los ojos, se queda en silencio por un rato hasta que decide preguntarle- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

-Totalmente seguro- responde sin dudar. Ella sonríe de lado. 

-No me estoy refiriendo a esto- dice señalando la cercanía entre sus cuerpos- Me refiero a todo esto, al bebé, a Jon, probablemente a Theon también, a verme gorda cuando este pequeño comience a crecer, a masajearme los pies cuando se me hinchen y a soportar las mañanas de náuseas y malestares, a que la selva allá abajo crezca porque no me voy a poder ver y quizás esté muy sensible para la depilación. 

-Lo pensé todo Arya, desde esas tonterías que tu mencionas hasta si podría soportar que la opinión de Jon tendrá más peso que la mía en ciertas situaciones que pasaremos más adelante y si, puedo soportarlo. Puedo soportar verte embarazada de otro hombre, creo que esa es la parte más difícil para mí, para las mujeres el embarazo es como una carrera creo, soportan todo tipo de cosas porque saben que al final van a tener el premio de un bebé en sus brazos, yo pienso que para un hombre también es así, ver a su mujer fabricar un pedacito de ti mismo en ella, al final todo se recompensa con un bebé que ayudaste a crear. 

Ella baja la mirada entendiendo el razonamiento que Gendry le da y le aprieta el corazón negarle eso. 

-No te sientas mal por mi amor- le dice al entenderla, pasa su mano por lo largo de su espalda para tranquilizarla- Entendí que tú serás feliz con ese bebé y si tú eres feliz, yo seré feliz, no seré papá- dice encogiéndose de hombros- pero podría ser buen padrastro y quisiera que en un futuro confíes en mi para tener mi bebé y si tú quieres una gran familia yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a repoblar la tierra si quieres, pero no quiero vivir más sin poder hablar contigo a diario, sin poder contarte como fue en mi día, soy parte de tu paquete, de tu manada, si me quieres.

-Por supuesto que te quiero tonto- le dice moviéndose para besarlo y desnudarlo, porque caramba, Jon no podía ayudarla en esta parte del embarazo y es que estaba demasiado excitada, todo el tiempo. 

-¿Podemos hacerlo?- le pregunta mientras ella se separa de sus labios para quitarse la camisa. 

-No seas anticuado Gendry, el bebé estará bien- dice ella rodando los ojos e instándolo a quitarse la camisa también. 

-No es eso, es que es el bebé de Jon- dice mientras se deja quitar la camisa. 

-¿Ahora necesitas el permiso de Jon para follarme? Sigue siendo mi cuerpo, de quien es el bebé no es relevante cuando quiero follarte- le dice exasperada. 

Se para enfrente de él con las manos en la cadera, mirándolo con impaciencia. 

Él sonríe ante la imagen que le da, ésta es la mujer de su vida y no dejará que nada la aparte de su lado. La atrae hacia él y la besa, dispuesto a cumplir con cualquier deseo que ella tenga.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de ternura para nuestros personajes, se definen papeles y participaciones... 
> 
> Momentos de familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, este capitulo está muy suave pero hay cosas que tenian que pasar antes de lo que viene. 
> 
> Me demoré porque me puse a escribir otra cosita que se me atravesó en la mente y no podia avanzar en esto sin sacarme aquello de la cabeza.
> 
> Pasen por mi perfil y busquen Bad Guy, un one- shot un poco largo que publique de una vez, esta inspirada en la canción de Billie Eilish del mismo nombre y me dicen que les parece. 
> 
> Gracias por continuar aqui. 
> 
> Espero tener lectores aunque sean silenciosos.

Capítulo 18

A la mañana siguiente Arya despierta como le gusta despertar, abrazada en cucharita al hombre con el que pasó la noche, ella se mueve un poco más cerca de su cuerpo y el aprieta el brazo alrededor de su cintura, con una mano en uno de sus senos y le da un pequeño beso en la nuca pero sigue dormido porque ronca suavemente en su oído momentos después. Le gusta, que incluso dormido la busque y tenga pequeños gestos cariñosos. 

Luego de un rato ella no puede dormir más y decide levantarse porque siente el delicioso aroma del desayuno que Jon debe estar preparando, una vez que se levanta comienza su calvario, el cual ella cada mañana olvida, porque si no nunca se levantaría. 

Corre al baño para vomitar, como cada mañana las últimas dos semanas, en pocos momentos Jon está con ella entrando por la puerta del pasillo y Gendry se detiene en la puerta de la habitación observando como su amigo le sostiene el cabello y acaricia su espalda.

Agradece que la noche anterior le pidiera a Gendry usar ropa mientras dormían porque su piel le daba mucho calor. 

Cuando Jon la ayuda a levantarse del suelo y la guía al lavamanos para que se enjuagara la boca, ella nota la mirada frustrada de Gendry. 

-Está bien, es solo… el malestar matutino, en cuando coma algo se pasarán las náuseas- le dice tranquilizándolo pero en el fondo sabe que no es eso lo que le molesta a Gendry.

Es Jon y sus atenciones con ella, ella la mayoría del tiempo se molesta con Jon por creerla una inútil, pero sabe que es su manera de buscar contribuir con la carga de llevar su hijo y por eso lo deja mimarla más de lo que normalmente le gustaría. 

Jon mira de ella a Gendry y parece caer en cuenta de que hay algo de tensión en el ambiente. 

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta preocupado. 

-Perfectamente- le responde ella mirándolo con una sonrisa- El desayuno huele bien- le dice para hacerlo salir de su baño.

-Sí, ya voy antes de que se queme el tocino- le dice y sale cerrando la puerta del baño que da al pasillo. 

Arya suspira y toma su cepillo de dientes para ponerle la crema dental. 

-Lo siento, siempre trata de ayudarme lo más que puede- se encoge de hombros- Supongo que para no sentirse inútil mientras hago crecer a nuestro bebé. 

Gendry abandona su rigidez y suspira derrotado. 

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que ahora serán más íntimos que antes- Se mueve para pararse detrás de ella y mirándola a través del espejo mientras ella lava sus dientes.

-¿Esto va a ser muy raro para ti?- dice ella volteándose hacia él una vez que ha terminado de enjuagarse- ¿Te estoy pidiendo demasiado?- sus manos suben para acariciar sus brazos mientras lo mira a los ojos. 

Gendry suspira una vez más. 

-Supongo que todos debemos adaptarnos, podríamos acordar con él que me deje cuidarte cuando esté aquí o yo podría acostumbrarme, no sé, no lo hagamos más raro de lo que es- dejemos todo fluir. 

-Pero debes decirme cuando algo te molesta- le dice ella llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla- por ejemplo, a veces en las noches también me dan náuseas y sentarme cerca de Jon y sentir su aroma me ayuda, es raro lo sé, pero pasa y eso puede ser incómodo para ti. 

-Te amo Arya y trataré de ser lo más comprensivo que pueda- le dice con convicción. 

-Gracias Gendry, eres maravilloso- le dice con los ojos brillante. 

-Ahora, voy a salir a desayunar porque las náuseas no pararán hasta que coma algo de lo que huelo- le dice.

El asiente y se queda en el baño a atender sus propios asuntos. 

Cuando se reúne con los demás a desayunar se da cuenta que su manada no es de tres y el bebe como había pensado, la pareja de Jon, Theon había decidido continuar su relación sin importar él bebe y ahora la criatura tendría un papá, una mamá y 2 padrastros… pobre cachorro ojala no fuera niña.

.

.

.

Era una niña, el médico les informó a Jon y Arya el sexo del bebé en una cita cuando cumplía la semana 21, y ellos decidieron anunciar la noticia del embarazo y el sexo del bebé a todos sus amigos y familiares en las redes sociales, claro, Gendry y Theon fueron los primeros en saberlo. Tenían un grupo llamado La Manada y por ahí siempre hablaban de cosas del bebé cuando alguno de ellos no estaba en casa. 

Theon y Gendry viajaban mucho, Jon y Arya estaban buscando un departamento más grande para poder recibir al bebé y a sus parejas sin inconvenientes. 

La publicación del embarazo en sus redes sociales levantó muchas tormentas, Jon nunca había publicado propiamente ser gay pero mucha gente lo sabía o lo sospechaba y los chismosos no dejaron de escribirle al privado o en los comentarios de la publicación buscando más información que la que ellos habían dado, “Somos mejores amigos y decidimos compartir el rol más importante de nuestras vivas: Vamos a ser padres de una hermosa niña, bienvenida a la manada pequeña”

“¿Son pareja?, Siempre lo sospeche, Hacen una hermosa pareja, Y yo que pensaba que Jon era gay, Se les notaban las ganas” Eran algunos de los comentarios a los que Arya le rodó los ojos e ignoró. 

.

.

.

Gendry ha estado haciendo viajes constantes entre Nueva York y Los Ángeles, le había asegurado a Arya que estaba haciendo pruebas y castings para un papel grande y ella se sentía orgullosa de él. 

Todavía recuerda cuando se reunieron los 4 en el salón de su pequeño departamento a mirar el final de Game Of Thrones y él pretendía no saber exactamente el final, cuando se dieron cuenta que su personaje efectivamente terminaba sin la chica lobo pero con la corona de los seis reinos gritaron como locos y tanto que los otros tres se le lanzaron encima como si hubiese ganado una medalla de oro en unas olimpiadas. 

Aunque Arya le mencionó que ella no creía que la chica lobo se fuera para siempre.

Habían quedado que el pasaría más tiempo en USA para poder pasar más tiempo juntos y por eso estaba buscando oportunidades en Hollywood. 

Cuando regresa de uno de sus viajes de casting, lo hace con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y apenas le abre la puerta la levanta a Arya en sus brazos con cuidado pero mucha felicidad.

-Hola nena- dice a su bebé y luego atrapa los labios de Arya mientras termina de entrar en el departamento y cierra la puerta tras él. 

-Me dieron el papel- le dice una vez que se separa de sus labios.

-¿El del Superhéroe?- pregunta ella emocionada a lo que Gendry asiente. 

Ella chilla emocionada y lo envuelve en sus brazos realmente contenta. 

-Eso es maravilloso- le felicita con verdadera emoción.

-¿Ya almorzaste?- le pregunta con obvia preocupación ya pasaban de la 1 de la tarde, ella estaba libre en su trabajo ese día. 

-Te estaba esperando pero llegaste antes y no he preparado nada, supongo que podemos calentar algunas de las comidas que Jon deja para mí- le responde moviéndose hacia la nevera. 

-Vamos a comer afuera cariño, hace un bonito día y me gustaría celebrar- la atrae a sus brazos y ella sonríe. 

-Tienes razón- le concede ella- Tenemos que celebrar- Arya lo abraza de nuevo, sabe que ese trabajo es un sueño para él. 

Arya se viste para salir con un bonito vestido de maternidad de denim y unos leggins negros calentadores para sus piernas porque ya comienza a hacer frio, encima un abrigo negro y cuando salen no ha pasado mucho rato, deciden ir al restaurante donde trabaja Jon a darle la buena noticia, poco a poco Gendry y Jon se han ido haciendo amigos, a veces hasta se confabulan en contra de Arya cuando creen que ella está forzando su salud y la de la bebé. 

Comen agradablemente siendo bien atendidos por los amigos de Jon, los sientan en una mesa un poco apartada del resto de los comensales para evitar que Gendry llame mucho la atención.

Luego de comer pasean por una zona comercial y ella se enamora de unas cosas que ve en una tienda de bebés así que entran a curiosear un poco. 

Están felices de estar juntos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente a Gendry le avisan que se dio a conocer la noticia de su nuevo papel, él se había vuelto un poco más popular después de que su personaje terminara siendo el Rey de Game of Thrones y ahora con el nuevo papel eso se iba a multiplicar pero no esperaban que pasara tan rápido, pero también le avisaron para mortificación de todos que ruedan en internet fotos de él comiendo y viendo cosas de bebes con una mujer obviamente embarazada. Los titulares de las páginas eran ridículos “El Rey de los Seis Reinos espera su heredero” pero lo que más le preocupaba era la tranquilidad y privacidad de Arya que podía verse afectada por lo que le recomendó mantener sus redes sociales privadas para protegerse de la prensa y malos fans. 

Para Arya y Jon esto era algo desconocido y Jon principalmente estaba preocupado por el estrés que esto podría causar en Arya y su condición. 

Cuando se sentaron los tres a conversar, y tras escuchar al manager y al publicista de Gendry acordaron seguir el consejo que Gendry bromearía con la prensa cuando le pregunten sobre ella pero él había sido tajante en que no negaría a Arya públicamente pero tampoco confirmaría nada, mientras tanto debían verse solo en privado hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco. 

Esa noche, siente que Arya sale de sus brazos a media noche y entre su sueño siente que demora más de lo normal, levanta la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y la luz del baño está apagada, se levanta y silenciosamente sale a buscarla esperando que esté en la cocina, pero se detiene en el umbral de la habitación ya que en el salón la televisión está encendida a un sonido muy bajo y él capta la voz de Jon susurrando suavemente.

-Le haces pasar mala noche a mamá pequeña bribona- Arya está sobre el sofá y Gendry no puede ver a Jon pero supone que está inclinado hacia el abultado vientre de Arya ya   
que le está hablando a la bebé. 

Confirma su teoría cuando Jon se endereza en el sofá pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Arya y atrayéndola hacia él, el rostro de ella enterrado en el cuello de Jon. 

-Pensé que con Gendry aquí se te hacia más fácil en las noches- susurra Jon hacia Arya.

-Sí, su olor también me ayuda con las náuseas pero hoy está muy inquieta- responde Arya y Gendry sonríe, ella no le había dicho eso, lo que lo hace sentir un poco engreído él también ayuda a Arya durante su embarazo, no solo es Jon. 

-Es un buen tipo ¿no?- dice Jon a Arya. 

-Lo es- puede sentir la sonrisa en la voz de Arya- Sé que no es fácil para él toda esta situación, pero la está afrontando muy bien, no todo es perfecto, sé que si nos viera en este momento quizás se pondría celoso pero no me lo reclamará.- dice dudosa y él piensa que aunque hay un sentimiento desagradable en el fondo no lo siente como celos, pero no logra identificarlo.

-Theon me dijo que él siente envidia cuanto te ve conmigo o con Gendry, no se siente útil con esto del bebé- dice Jon con preocupación. 

“Envidia” piensa Gendry, si, puede ser eso lo que él siente cuando ve a Jon ayudando a Arya más que él, cuando cae en cuenta que el bebé no es suyo, cuando fue Jon el primero que sintió los movimientos del bebé en el vientre de Arya, cuando es Jon el primero al que Arya busca cuando se le ocurre un posible nombre para la nena y como entre los dos consideran la posibilidad o desechan la idea sin consultarle cuando está presente, no es que el tuviera opinión pero sería bonito ser incluido, comprende a Theon, él siente lo mismo.

Escucha a Arya suspirar. 

-Puede ser…- dice ella suavemente- Estamos tu y yo todo el tiempo, con las visitas regulares de ellos, pero si está Gendry, es solo él o tú, y si no está Gendry entonces eres tú quien me ayuda y no he compartido casi con Theon desde que ustedes volvieron, claro cuando viene ustedes merecen su momento a solas y yo siempre los dejo en paz. 

-Supongo que en cierta forma deberíamos involucrarlo más y supongo que con Gendry también, será parte de su crianza si lo de ustedes es a largo plazo- dice Jon. 

-Pero no es su padre Jon y no sé si él quiera ser más que un observador externo en esto, sí, veo que le tiene cariño a la nena, le habla y acaricia mi vientre con cariño, pero recuerda que él dudó mucho con esto de ser padrastro, no quiero darle más presión cuando no la desea y tú eres su papá, si ella lo llama papá a él en un futuro no estaría bien para ti- le dice ella.

-¿Sabes qué?- dice Jon apartándola para mirarla a los ojos- Si él se porta como un papá para ella a mí no me importaría que ella lo llamara así también, somos adultos Arya, según los términos millenialls somos tu y yo somos una familia de co-parentaje, pero y si somos una familia pluriparental ¿Qué importa?-pregunta Jon y Gendry siente un ola de agradecimiento por el hombre- Ellos formarán parte de su vida tanto como nosotros, Theon y yo, vamos a largo plazo y me parece que Gendry y tu también. 

-Yo no estoy en desacuerdo con eso Jon, pero me preocupa que Gendry rechace involucrarse más- responde Arya dudosa y Gendry decide intervenir aunque lo acusen de estar espiando. 

-Yo quiero ser parte Arry- dice con voz ronca haciendo que ambos giren la cabeza hacia el sorprendidos- Lo siento, no te sentí en la cama y te busqué, no pude evitar escucharlos- se acerca a ellos y se sienta en la mesa de centro de frente a los dos- Quiero involucrarme Arya, Jon- dice mirándolos a ambos- Si me lo permiten, creo que 4 padres es mejor que 2- dice con una sonrisa hacia Arya- Comprendo cómo se siente Theon, yo también me he sentido así, cuando discuten posibles nombres, cuando el bebé se mueve y buscas a Jon, siento envidia, también quiero participar. 

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- dice Arya inclinándose hacia él. 

-Pensé que eran celos, supongo que para Theon fue más fácil identificar el sentimiento porque no está enamorado de ti, pero cuando escuché a Jon hablar de eso lo entendí- explica y ella asiente y voltea a mirar a Jon. 

-¿Mañana viene Theon de nuevo cierto?- eran muy raras las ocasiones en que estaban los 4 en casa. Jon asiente- Bueno mañana haremos una fiesta de nombre, nos reuniremos y entre todos decidiremos como se llamará nuestra pequeña y conversaremos seriamente de cómo funcionará esta dinámica entre 4 padres- dice Arya con una sonrisa apretando la mano de Gendry entre las de ella. 

Jon los observa con una sonrisa y toma su celular para llamar a Theon. 

Arya suspira con algo de angustia…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Gendry

-Solo pensando, que si a nuestra nena le gustan los niños, pobre de su novio con tres suegros- dice en broma. 

-Y una suegra que vale por tres- dice Jon. 

Los hombres se ríen con fuerza ante esto, aunque Arya intenta hacerse la ofendida pero termina riéndose con ellos. 

.

.

.

.

Cuando Theon llega al día siguiente, ya tienen todo preparado, tienen una pizarra que le prestaron a Jon de su trabajo, donde ya Arya había escrito dos columnas, puede ser o definitivamente no, habían preparado y comprado diferentes tipos de botanas y bebidas porque era una fiesta y las fiestas tenían comida y nada tenía que ver con que Arya estaba comiendo por dos. Los cuatro conversaron las implicaciones que tenía compartir la paternidad entre todos, incluyendo casos de separación, nada quedaba descartado pero Arya puso mucho énfasis en que no importaba los desacuerdos que hubiera entre cualquiera de ellos, el bienestar de la nena era lo principal y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. 

Cuando fue hora de escoger nombres, Arya puso reglas claras.

-Nada de nombres de familia, no quiero que mi hija sea llamada pequeña Cat o Sansita o Lyannita, preferiblemente nombres fuertes con personalidad, si uno es aprobado por 3 de 4 va a la columna de puede ser pero si no va a la de no y se preguntaran porque anotar los descartados, porque dejaré constancia para mi niña los nombres horribles que sus padres quisieron ponerle.

Pasaron la tarde riendo, discutiendo, gritando, lanzándose comida entre ellos cuando alguno daba una mala sugerencia, Arya los dirigía como un general y los 3 coincidieron en que era una dictadora ya que habían nombres que uno de ellos sugería y era apoyado por los otros dos pero si a ella no le gustaba iba a la lista de definitivamente no de una vez. 

-Arya, no puedes mandarlo a la lista de no- gritó Jon- los tres votamos que si- le dice mirando a sus otros compañeros. 

Ella se cruza de brazos mirándolo furiosa- Es un nombre horrible y a la bebé no le gusta, está rompiéndome las cotillas de furia por considerar ponerle ese nombre, ella también tiene voto y sería 2 en contra- dice con suficiencia. 

-Eso sería 3 a 2, Arya- dice Theon con lógica pero jugando a mantener la calma frente a Arya. 

-Igual somos más que tú cariño- dice Gendry. 

-Pues no- dice Arya con una sonrisa malévola- Mi vagina también vota que no a ese nombre y por ahí saldrá esta bebé así que su voto cuenta, eso me da 3 contra 3 y un empate no es lo suficientemente bueno. 

-No puedes darle voto a tu vagina mujer- dice Gendry exasperado. 

-No puedes ir contra mi vagina- replica Arya hacia él amenazante. 

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta estúpidamente incrédulo. 

-Porque ella no querrá que tu amigo- dice señalando su entrepierna- la visite en un buen tiempo si vas contra ella- le dice con suficiencia. 

-¿Saben que chicos? No es tan buen nombre- dice Gendry sintiéndose realmente cohibido por la amenaza. 

-Lo que hace una vagina- dice Jon sorprendido.

-Cuida como hablas de la vagina que traerá al mundo a tu hija- dice hacia Jon con los ojos cerrados, Jon levanta las manos en señal de rendición. 

Arya voltea a mirar a Theon intensa y amenazante, la habitación está en silencio mientras ambos se miran, ella estudiando si él también objetará algo contra su vagina.

-Tu vagina puede tener hasta 2 votos si quieres- dice Theon a lo que Arya sonríe complacida. 

Pasan horas, sugiriendo, buscando Luego de mucho rondar, todos han buscado ideas en internet. 

-Helena- susurra Gendry leyendo en su teléfono, más para sí mismo que para los demás- de origen griego- murmura otras cosas que los demás en la sala no entienden- luz brillante, resplandeciente. 

-Me gusta mucho ese Gendry- dice Jon, un poco fascinado.

-A mí también- dice Theon apretando la mano de Jon entre las suyas con una sonrisa. 

Todos voltean a mirarla expectantes, ella había sido la que se negaba a los nombres sugeridos y todos habían aceptado que era un si para los 4 o no había nombre para la bebé. 

Arya siente su corazón expandirse mientras repite el nombre en su mente, su bebé se mueve suavemente en su vientre como aprobando y ella siente las lágrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos por las fulanas hormonas. 

Arya mira a sus compañeros, uno por uno, luego baja la mirada a su vientre y con ambas manos sobre él dice. 

-Ya no serás solo bebé para nosotros, linda, serás Helena- susurra hacia su vientre. 

Los hombres suspiran de alivio y felices, secretamente Gendry se siente satisfecho de haber sido él quien sugirió el nombre elegido.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, tengo unos cuantos capítulos ya escritos y tenia que publicarlo para no cambiar nada o si no quedaba como proyecto inacabado para siempre porque siempre querría hacer cambios.


End file.
